Artificial Consciousness
by MStoryes
Summary: La vida de Sasuke es monótona, tiene pocos amigos, sus padres no lo valoran como él quisiera y su hermano es un idiota, sin embargo, una anomalía en su juego online favorito promete hacer realidad todas sus fantasías de chico friki.
1. Chico Friki

Hola! me reporto nuevamente, pero esta vez para comenzar una nueva historia. Es una historia loca, creo que la más descabellada que he escrito en mi vida xd.

Como adelanto, puedo decirles que los hechos se desarrollan en un futuro no muy lejano -2024, para ser más exacta- pero poco a poco las cosas se volverán más extrañas y locas...

Para este fic he decidido no añadir más violencia de la necesaria, porque las cosas no irán por ese lado, de hecho, tendrá romance y bastante ¿lindo tal vez?, bueno, algo bastante atípico en mi, pero si, he decidido innovar y experimentar un poco con otros géneros.

Espero que el primer capítulo de Artificial Consciousness sea de su agrado.

:)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama y la historia en si es original.**_

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inapropiado/lemon (en capítulos posteriores)**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

 **-ooo-**

 _Chico Friki_

.

.

.

Hoy es viernes, y eso, para el 99.9% de los chicos y chicas de veinte años, puede significar una sola cosa: juerga. Y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué hay de ese insignificante 0,1%?, bueno, ahí es donde entro yo, Sasuke Uchiha, alias "el chico friki".

No es que me excluyan, yo lo hago por cuenta propia. Mis gustos son raros, sí, pero todo lo que puede satisfacerme al menos por ahora se encuentra en mi habitación, sobre un pequeño pero confortable escritorio negro al lado de la cama; mi adorado PC.

Y como ya mencioné, si para mis compañeros en la Universidad el término de la semana es sinónimo de fiesta, alcohol y sexo desenfrenados, para mí lo es de aquel mundo del cual me siento parte realmente; "Artificial Consciousness" o como los eruditos en el tema solemos abreviarlo, AC.

Quizás mis padres piensen que para mí esto no sea más que una de las viejas costumbres adolescentes que me niego a desechar, pero yo en lo personal siento que es mucho, mucho más profundo que eso. Es mi realidad, aunque les parezca descabellado.

Es que AC es más que un juego en línea, es el sitio en que mi más profundo anhelo se está gestando: vida artificial, androides, ginoides, robots, etc, etc, llamenlos como quieran, estoy seguro de que mi modelo de Cerebro Positrónico es capaz de dar consciencia a lo que sea que se me ocurra animar.

Me encuentro en el punto cúlmine de todo esto, hace dos meses conseguí mi cuenta Platinum, actualmente estoy ubicado tercero en el ranking mundial, y expectante por lo que pueda lograr al armar esta noche mi modelo de Cerebro Positrónico e insertarlo en el mecanismo del androide que he estado construyendo -virtualmente, por supuesto- durante más de tres años de arduo trabajo.

Pero no, tampoco es que me la pase solo, tengo amigos de carne y hueso: Naruto y Hinata, que si bien, no estudian lo mismo que yo -Ingeniería en Automatización y Robótica-, suelen coincidir conmigo en varias clases gracias a la similitud de nuestras carreras.

—¡Hey Sasuke!— la voz de Naruto al otro lado del pasillo me sacó de mi mundo.

—¿Qué quieres, dobe?—respondí adrede, pues se que a él le desagrada ese tonto apodo.

—¿Te conectas hoy?— me miró expectante, yo levanté una ceja y no respondí, es que es insólita una pregunta así, sería como preguntarle a Karin si hoy le abrirá las piernas a algún tipo -menos a mi, está claro-, es obvio que lo haré. Fingí indignación por su comentario.

—Bien, tomaré aquello como un si… ¿a las doce te parece?

—Claro.

Cierto, creo que no mencioné que Naruto es mi fiel compañero de juegos, aunque últimamente lo ha dejado de lado, supongo que follar es más interesante, o algo así me dio a entender la última vez que chateamos.

—N-Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun, Na-Naruto-kun— se despidió Hinata y salió disparada luego de besarnos a mí y a Naruto en la mejilla.

Y creo que esto lo confirma, definitivamente Naruto es un tarado; Hinata gusta de él hace al menos seis meses, ella vive sonrojada y tartamudea cada vez que él está cerca. No es que yo sea un gran experto, de hecho todas mis relaciones han sido a larga distancia -dos para ser exactos-, y a través de la pantalla de mi PC.

Mi primer "amor virtual" fue una chica que se hacía llamar Midori-chan. Comenzamos a hablar cuando yo tenía quince y me negaba a dejar League Of Legends, a pesar de que la última versión era una mierda, si que lo era,

Las cosas entre nosotros jamás avanzaron más allá de mensajes cariñosos, regalos de skins o partidas juntos. Ella me hizo sentir bien, pero llegó un momento en que su compañía perdió la magia, tal vez me aburrí, por lo que decidí dar por terminada nuestra relación.

Bueno, y mi segundo amor fue, sin duda, el más intenso. Para ese entonces yo me estaba adentrando en el juego más popular de la época; Dota 5, y si bien, no era un genio, me las arreglé para tener un excelente ranking y hacerme de un buen nombre.

Llevaba seis meses jugando cuando una tarde, el veintiséis de abril, Cerecito283 dejó un mensaje privado en mi bandeja de entrada. Los tipos normales se enamoran a primera vista, yo me enamoré al primer click.

Ella era todo lo que yo esperaba de una mujer, hablábamos seguido, intercambiabamos personajes y compartíamos armas, tiempo después dejamos los mensajes escritos y conectamos nuestros micrófonos. Su voz me encantaba, era tan suave e intensa a la vez… recuerdo una tarde haberle pedido que mencionara mi nombre, así como sólo ella podía hacerlo. Grabé su voz y lo admito, me hacía pajas todas las noches antes de dormir oyendo sus palabras.

 _"Sasuke-kun"_

Cuando cumplimos un año de relación, decidí que quería pasar de nivel, necesitaba ver su rostro, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me viera y repitiera mi nombre viendo mis ojos, y yo los suyos.

Nuestra cita fue pactada unas semanas después de nuestro aniversario, un siete de mayo a las siete de la tarde al fin vería el rostro de ella, el amor de mi vida.

Según Naruto, el que yo pensara en Cerecito como un verdadero amor estaba mal, pero a fin de cuentas es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella.

Como decía, esa tarde nos veríamos y finalmente daríamos el último paso en nuestra relación virtual, pues para los frikis como yo, la webcam es equivalente al sexo para los tipos normales, es el último y más decisivo escalón en nuestro amor.

Todo estaba preparado, yo estaba ansioso, compré una camiseta nueva con mis ahorros, ordené inútilmente mi cabello, dejé reluciente mi habitación y prohibí cualquier interrupción.

Recuerdo que al dar las 18:58 mis manos sudaban, me sentía feliz, al fin aparecería ante mí.

19:03. Nada, si bien, ella solía ser extremadamente puntual, lo dejé pasar, algún problema la habrá retrasado. 19:25 y me daba vueltas como un animal por la habitación, Cerecito no aparecía y no había nada que indicara que lo haría.

A eso de las 22:30 me di por vencido, ella no se conectó, me dio un plantón y yo como un idiota la esperé por horas. Durante semanas, no, meses, me pregunté por qué, ¿qué hice mal? ¿acaso se sintió presionada por mi insistencia?

Pasaron tres semanas en que me sentí culpable, otras más en que decidí odiarla con todo mi ser por haber roto mis esperanzas y jugado con mis sentimientos. Pero jamás logré dejar de pensar en ella. Incluso ahora, a más o menos tres años del abrupto término de nuestra relación sigo anhelando una explicación y una sincera disculpa, pero se que jamás llegarán. Cerecito283 sólo se entretuvo conmigo y no signifiqué nada para ella.

Lo peor de todo es que yo la sigo queriendo como antes.

Pero la vida sigue, el amor es así, eso me dijo mi padre, medio en broma eso si, él no podía creer que yo me hubiera enamorado de alguien a quien jamás vi en persona, claro, porque Sasuke el friki era sólo eso, un friki y no le llegaba ni a los talones a su adorado Itachi, el primer miembro de nuestra familia que ha logrado entrar a la universidad, y no a cualquiera, a la Todai.

Y no fui valorado por mis padres ni siquiera cuando conseguí mi ingreso a la misma universidad que mi hermano mayor, y el motivo era mucho más simple de lo que yo imaginé;

 _"Sasuke, debes comprender que Itachi, tu hermano mayor, fue el primero, y para nosotros siempre será especial, sobre todo porque en un par de años se convertirá en un excelente ingeniero…"_

Claro, él será exitoso porque jamás en su puta vida fue lo suficientemente valiente para hacer valer su propia opinión, se que él no deseaba ser ingeniero, pero el querer hacer lo que hacía sentir orgullosos a nuestros padres pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Yo en cambio les hice ver que jamás me volvería un hombre de negocios, que no tendría una jodida empresa y que me dedicaría a lo que realmente me apasiona.

 _"Hijo, me hubiera gustado más que siguieras los pasos de tu hermano, ya sabes, Itachi es nuestro orgullo, y tú podrías ayudarle con sus futuros negocios, porque la verdad, dudo que armar y desarmar juguetitos te permita un buen futuro…"_

Pero todo cambiará cuando por fin me gradúe y pueda mostrarles a todos mis habilidades, se que tengo talento, soy el mejor en mi clase, he estado en contacto ya con varias empresas de electrónica dispuestas a recibirme para concluir mis prácticas.

Al salir de la universidad y tomar mi bicicleta de los estacionamientos, me dirigí rápidamente al T-Market, ahí suelo comprar mis dosis de café para estar despierto y atento las noches que dedico a jugar. Pero aparte de eso me aseguré de adquirir unas cuantas verduras y salsa de soja.

Pedaleé a toda velocidad porque hoy mi madre no está en casa, por lo tanto debo cocinar algo rápido antes de que papá llegue y arme un escándalo porque no está servido tal como a él le gusta, típico.

Ya en casa cociné, la verdad es que mis habilidades culinarias no van más allá del arroz con curry, pero algo es algo, y así, Fugaku -así me refiero a él en su ausencia, sí, qué osadía- no tiene motivos para reclamar.

Luego de un silencioso almuerzo con mi padre subí a mi habitación ordené el desastre en que se ha convertido desde que empezaron mis exámenes, y por suerte, el que rendí hoy fue el último de este año.

Me pasé la tarde decidiendo varias cosas, primero el diseño final de mi androide, colores, proporciones, armas, y un largo etc. Pero eso era lo más sencillo, porque mi real preocupación es mi cerebro positrónico… y ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos es un cerebro positrónico? pues fácil, es una Unidad Central de Procesamiento para androides, el cual les dota, en cierta forma, de conciencia propia.

Para los entendidos en el tema, probablemente resulte imposible poner uno en marcha, sobre todo porque se supone algo así sólo podía ser real en las novelas de ciencia ficción de Isaac Asimov, pero les cuento que estando ya en el 2024 las cosas han tomado un rumbo inesperado, y si bien, sigue siendo lejana la idea de un robot autónomo, mis investigaciones y experimentos han dado sus frutos y puedo decir, con mucho orgullo que yo, Sasuke Uchiha el friki, fui capaz de hacer que unas antipartículas como los positrones reaccionen al contacto con la materia de la malla cerebral sin destruirla instantáneamente luego de varios intentos fallidos realizados a escondidas en el laboratorio de biotecnología de la universidad, los cuales llevé a cabo utilizando ratas para experimentos.

Si bien Doris -como llamé a mi rata- no fue capaz de soportar mi artesanal operación por más de diez minutos, me di cuenta de que su muerte no fue provocada por algún tipo de rechazo a mi artefacto, sino por el enorme cansancio y sobre todo por la más que segura escandalosa pérdida de sangre a la cual la sometí. Lo siento Doris, descansa en paz.

Entre mis pensamientos y serias dudas al respecto, no me di cuenta de que la hora se había pasado volando y que ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Probablemente mis padres ya están en su habitación e Itachi en una de sus "noches de estudio", já, sólo mamá y papá pueden seguir creyendo sus burradas. Se enorgullecen a más no poder de ese idiota y se ha retrasado ya varios semestres por su no tan brillante rendimiento, al punto de que yo, a pesar de ser menor que él , le estoy alcanzando.

—Umm… Itachi… Ah!

Mierda, no, ¿porqué rayos ese maldito tiene que traer a sus zorras aquí, y para rematar, al lado de mi habitación?

—… ah!, ya casi…

Bastardo, y mi madre me jode cuando juego Guitar Hero en las tardes. Por la recámara de Itachi desfilan chicas distintas casi todos los viernes, ese idiota no tiene escrúpulos y a mis padres le da igual oir -porque de seguro lo hacen- como se folla a medio vecindario.

De repente los gemidos fueron mucho más audibles y me aburrí, él y sus golfas jamás han sido discretos pero oir golpes en la pared de mi habitación es lo que rebalsó el vaso, terminaré ya con esto.

Salí de mi cuarto y en dos zancadas ya me encontraba en la puerta de Itachi, al parecer la chica ya había cerrado su bocota. Dí dos fuertes golpes a su puerta y mi hermano me recibió así, tal cual Dios lo envió al mundo.

—¿Podrías parar con tu maldito espectáculo?

—Oh, vamos hermanito, sólo estoy jugando, así como tú lo haces con tu amado PC—me respondió de forma burlona.

—¡Demonios, si quieres follar llévate a tus zorras a otro lado, o al menos diles que cierren su maldita boca—y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando una mano tomó mi hombro y sentí un lametazo en el cuello.

— ¿Quieres jugar también, Sasuke-kun?— era Karin, esa maldita está jodiendo con mi hermano al lado de mi habitación. Vaya fortuna.

—Suéltame Karin, ve a vestirte, no seas desvergonzada—la aparté de mí como si quemara, aunque en realidad me calentó como el demonio cuando restregó sus senos desnudos en mi brazo.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, Karin ya estuvo conmigo, después de algo tan bueno no querrá estar con ningún otro sujeto— dijo Itachi entre risas, y como siempre, presumiendo.

—Claro, porque de seguro le contagiaste un herpes...que te lo encargo, no querrá ni podrá acostarse con nadie más. —Me di media vuelta y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto Karin se abalanzó sobre mi.

No se como, pero mientras yo discutía con mi hermano ella ya se había vestido. Me agarró de los hombros y saltó para colgarse de mi cuello, por inercia caí sentado en mi cama y ella comenzó a restregar su trasero contra mi cintura y a gemir como una…

—¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke?

Empujé a Karin con todas mis fuerzas y me puse de pie.

—Madre, no es lo que piensas, ella entró a mi habitación, estaba con Itachi y…

—No me vengas a mi con excusas baratas, Sasuke, conoces las reglas de esta casa y está estrictamente prohibido traer mujeres, al menos antes de presentarlas formalmente a tu familia—me miró furiosa y dió a Karin una advertencia con su mano para que se retirara.

Al salir por la puerta de mi habitación la muy cínica hizo una mueca y me sacó la lengua, e Itachi, ya vestido hizo lo mismo y para rematar, le agarró el trasero antes de que mi madre se volteara para volver a su cuarto.

Cuando se alejó encaré al maldito por haberme ocasionado tales problemas.

—¿Por qué mierda no le dijiste que esa golfa estaba cogiendo contigo en tu cuarto?

—¿Y ganarme una zurra? estás de broma, además eras tú el que la tenía sentada en las piernas.

—¡Bastardo!—me acerqué más, en serio estaba dispuesto a plantarle un puñetazo, pero a último minuto me contuve. Por la paz.

—Hey, hey, tranquilo, tu virginidad sigue intacta, nuestra madre se ha ocupado de resguardarla, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte pequeño Sasuke-chan—me dió un golpe con sus dedos en la frente y se dio media vuelta, dejándome con las ganas de responderle unas cuantas verdades.

Pero desistí de continuar con esa estúpida discusión, porque en serio mis prioridades son otras. Luego de arreglar el desastre en que terminó mi cuarto, me dispuse a comenzar mi partida, porque luego de tanto jaleo dieron las doce y Naruto se conectará para jugar conmigo.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, en lo personal, creo que me he obsecionado algo con la ciencia ficción, pero supongo que es así cuando algo en serio te apasiona. Probablemente se encuentren con uno que otro concepto complicado, nombres de juegos conocidos, y versiones inexistentes (no creo que Dota 5 exista aún xd).

Nos leemos pronto, cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, crítica, las recibo con gusto :) nos leemos pronto.


	2. Mensaje

Hola! he vuelto con el segundo capítulo, es aquí en donde ocurre un hecho que marca el futuro de Sasuke friki, ya verán :)

Espero que disfruten, me he esmerado en continuar con todo, pero el tiempo no me sobra precisamente, así que si me tardo, no es a propósito, sino porque no he tenido la oportunidad de actualizar.

:)

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

 **-ooo-**

Mensaje

.

.

.

Mi partida de anoche fue maratónica, jugué dos partidas con Naruto como support, pero él sólo me acompañó hasta las dos de la madrugada, yo en cambio continué hasta más o menos las seis.

En cuanto a mi proyecto, pues lo hice y estoy a la espera de los resultados.

AC es un juego que puede parecer incomprensible al principio, pero una vez que entras no puedes detenerte, es adictivo y más aún cuando ves la posibilidad de hacer lo que siempre has anhelado.

La partida en la que nos enfrentaríamos los 5 primeros lugares del ranking sería a las 3:25 am y contaba con dos etapas; en la primera, nos enfrentaríamos indirectamente, cumpliendo misiones y recolectando objetos para al final, resolver al ganador según tiempo y puntaje, yo gané. Y para concluir, la última y más importante consistía en armar tanto el procesador como el androide en un tiempo determinado, cuarenta minutos para ser exacto. Esta tarde serán entregados los resultados y se conocerá al ganador del primer ciclo.

Cuando comencé a jugar AC, lo hice para olvidar a _Cerecito283_ , desinstalé el maldito Dota de mi PC e inicié una ardua búsqueda de nuevos juegos online y me topé con esta maravilla que al final, me hizo ver que mi futuro estaba en la robótica. Al iniciar, recibí un avatar predeterminado, esta era la primera etapa y sólo quienes fuimos perseverantes logramos pasarla, se podría decir que era un "colador". La idea era alcanzar el nivel diez y a medida que lo hacía debía derrotar a mis rivales y encontrar las partes que a la larga servirían para armar mi androide y mi procesador para finalmente, darle conciencia propia.

Para mi fue un reto personal, jamás me sentí tan animado, en serio quería lograr algo jamás visto por la humanidad. Aunque soy consciente de que incluso haciendo aquello, no ganaré el reconocimiento de mis padres y seguiré a la sombra de Itachi.

Demonios, lo único incómodo de esto es que la hora a la que me estoy levantando es vergonzosa; las 12:47 del día.

Salí de mi habitación y me metí al baño a toda velocidad, luego de bañarme me vestí y bajé al primer piso para ver qué rayos ocurría en mi dulce hogar.

—Vaya que dormiste Sasuke baka, ¿qué pasó, Karin no te dejó tranquilo en la noche?—Itachi para variar jodiéndome la existencia.

—No idiota, y no creas que no me cobraré esta—le miré desafiante, él sólo se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo incomprensible para mi cerebro medio dormido. Yo me dirigí rápidamente al comedor.

—Sasuke, supongo que lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir—mi madre me esperaba sentada a la mesa, con mi café humeante a su lado, y una cara de funeral, maldito Itachi.

—Madre, sabes que yo jamás lo haría, conozco a Karin porque coincide en algunas de mis clases, no es más que una pu...

—Nunca te expreses así de una mujer, menos enfrente de tu madre—y se enfadó más aún.

—¡Esa chica estaba con Itachi en su cuarto, yo les fui a decir que dejaran el escándalo, pero ambos terminaron armando un espectáculo estúpido a costa mía!

—Y para rematar calumnias a tu hermano mayor, Sasuke. Me estás decepcionando profundamente—me miró con desdén, como suele hacer cuando habla de su amado -y rebosante de ETS- Itachi—, sólo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar y no le diré a tu padre. Ahora termina tu café y ve a la tintorería porque nuestros trajes para la graduación de tu hermano no han sido retirados.

—Bien, madre—respondí de mala gana. Ese maldito, ahora resulta que tengo que ir a buscar los trajes por los que él pasaría ayer, pero claro, se equivocó de camino y terminó ensartado entre las piernas de esa zorra.

Mi relación con mis padres siempre ha sido así, "Sasuke, has como Itachi", "Deberías ser como tu hermano", "Tu hermano no sería capaz" y bla, bla, bla. Itachi podría quemar esta casa en sus narices y el culpable sería yo, por el simple hecho de ser quien soy. A veces me pregunto, ¿si querían sólo a su primogénito por qué demonios no me abortaron?

En fin, mi madre me dio el dinero de los jodidos trajes para que ellos asistan a la maldita graduación. Si, porque Itachi no me invitó, su excusa fue "me dieron tres invitaciones, dos para mis padres y una para mi novia". Bah, como si me interesara, y encima tiene la desfachatez de hablar de Ino, su "novia", a estas alturas a esa chica no le caben más cuernos en la cabeza.

Tomé mi bicicleta, salí raudo de casa y anduve por la avenida. Demonios, a veces siento que vivo una realidad que no es la mía, y no es que sea malagradecido o arribista, sólo que con mis gustos y aspiraciones es difícil tener que recurrir constantemente a fábricas, tiendas o recepciones para presenciar la maravilla de un androide programado atendiendo a todo aquel que necesite algo. Pero más complicado aún es aparecer por ahí queriendo abrirlos y revisarlos por completo. Esos son lujos que se pueden dar sólo quienes pertenecen a la clase alta y no un becado menospreciado como yo.

Llegué a la pequeña tintorería, fui recibido por Toru, el androide de la recepción, me dediqué a observarle atentamente hasta que apareció el señor Hiro con los trajes y como si mi sábado no fuera ya una mierda, dijo que uno de los trajes tenía unas manchas muy difíciles de sacar y que debía cobrarme más.

Ese tarado sigue ganándose mi odio. Aguarda Itachi, pronto te patearé el culo.

De vuelta en casa le dije a mi madre todo lo acontecido, al menos me devolvió mi dinero, pero como Sasuke -el promiscuo, desde anoche-, no estaba, nadie se acordó de que también es humano y necesita almorzar.

" _Lo siento Sasuke, si ayer hubieras hecho más arroz, tal vez habría sobrado para ti esta tarde, pero tómalo como un castigo por tu inmoral comportamiento de anoche"._

Subí a mi habitación corriendo, en realidad, me importa una mierda estar con ellos, de hecho no se por qué rayos no me he marchado de esta maldita casa de una vez por todas, hace ya un año que no necesito de su dinero, pues gracias a mi estatus en AC, recibo un pago mensual bastante suculento, el cual me permite pagar mi carrera y darme gustos. Se podría decir que ya soy un gamer profesional.

Me encuentro completamente desanimado, en realidad, era de esperarse esta actitud, hace ya mucho tiempo siento que en realidad no soy más que una carga para ellos y que les desagrado.

Desde que tengo memoria me he sentido desplazado, tal vez por eso me volví friki, o tal vez no, quizás era mi destino. Siempre me cuestioné el hecho de que ellos prefirieran tan abiertamente a mi hermano mayor, dándole una tremenda importancia a sus burradas, como cuando ansiaba ir de excursión a Osaka hace unos tres años y medio. Mis padres estaban encantados, para ellos era una idea genial, tanto, que hasta le acompañaron y como mi relación con Cerecito se había ido por el retrete recientemente en ese entonces, Sasuke el emo -como me apodó Itachi- no arruinaría el paseo familiar con su estúpida depresión, así que me quedé solo en casa por lo que sería un fin de semana... y que terminó convirtiéndose en una semana completa.

 _"Hijo, las cosas han estado excelentes por aquí, aunque lamentablemente no hemos logrado conseguir los boletos para regresar mañana, nos vemos el domingo"_

Recuerdo que esa llamada la recibí un domingo por la noche, por lo tanto, asumí que regresarían al siguiente. Mientras tanto, me intoxiqué con atún enlatado.

Me costó asumirlo, me negaba a creer que en realidad nadie me estimaba en mi propia casa, el lugar donde se supone todos encontramos abrigo y comprensión. Donde te conocen como eres realmente, te quieren y te apoyan. Mi realidad era completamente opuesta a la de mis compañeros y amigos, pues sus padres asistían constantemente a los actos escolares, paseos y un largo etc. Los míos debían estar con Itachi, pues se graduaría pronto de la preparatoria y se tendría que concentrar para entrar a la Universidad.

Así que a los 14 años me armé de valor, dejé a un lado los sentimentalismos estúpidos y asumí mi realidad; yo, Sasuke Uchiha soy producto de la calentura de mis progenitores y una trágica falla de condón -o tal vez la ausencia de éste, quien sabe-. Un tipo indeseado destinado a ser ignorado por su familia hasta el final de los tiempos. Punto.

Me mantuve recostado en mi cama por varios minutos hasta que entró un mensaje en mi buzón, cierto, estaba tan cansado por la mañana que no fui capaz de cerrar la sesión.

 _Nuevo mensaje - Remitente Desconocido._

Le di clic rápidamente, por algún motivo que no se explicar se tardó más de lo común y el mensaje apareció de a poco, y no fue legible hasta cinco minutos después:

" _Estimado Sr. Uchiha:_

 _Enhorabuena, ha sorteado todos y cada uno de los obstáculos puestos en su camino y ha conseguido un prototipo de Cerebro Positrónico viable, además de un modelo androide formidable._

 _Como una de las compañías líderes en tecnología de Japón, hemos decidido dar el gran paso hacia el futuro e iniciar la producción de androides y unidades de control, por lo tanto,_ _recompensando su arduo esfuerzo, dedicación y compromiso, HK Electronics ha determinado concederle la oportunidad de demostrar todo su talento en la planta más importante del país, el Edificio H ubicado en 2-7-2, Marunoichi, Chiyoda-ku, Tokio 100 con el motivo de comenzar la etapa de pruebas y prototipos de robots antropoides._

 _Atte. HK Electronics."_

Mierda, mierda, mierda, siempre supe que jugar un juego de una compañía que no está relacionada en lo más mínimo con el mundo de los videojuegos era una apuesta loca y arriesgada, porque desde el inicio fui consciente de que mi premio podía ser tanto un millón de dólares como un amistoso y para nada alentador "gracias por preferirnos, siga participando", pero ¿una invitación para trabajar con ellos?¿eso quiere decir que mi sueño de un androide autónomo es posible?¿estoy despierto?

Y caí en cuenta…

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—me levanté de mi cama y seguí gritando histérico, esto el paraíso y yo soy un puto genio.

Salté como un crío en mi cama, leí unas cuantas veces más el mensaje y aún así no lo creía, ¡me recibirán en HK Electronics!, demonios, tardaré horas en asimilarlo. Minutos después, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi estado de éxtasis...

—¡Sasuke, por favor, termina con tus jueguitos, tu escándalo se oye por toda la casa!

—Hmp, está bien.

Y a eso es a lo que me refiero, Itachi trae a casa a sus novias, gritan como si estuvieran mmm... no se, ¿dando a luz? y yo expreso mi alegría como cualquier mortal y soy censurado inmediatamente. Puta vida.

Pero ya nada puede molestarme, no ahora que uno de mis más grandes está a punto de concretarse.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a Naruto y contarle acerca de lo acontecido, casi me deja sordo, pero supongo que al ser una de las personas que más me ha apoyado, merece ser el primero en enterarse de la buena nueva.

Luego intenté entrar a mi cuenta, pero debido al tiempo que llevaba inactiva figuraba caducada. La reinicié pero extrañamente no me permitió el ingreso, ¿no se perdió todo, cierto? Me alteré mucho, en serio esto no podía estar pasando.

Me obligué a respirar y calmarme de una vez. Probablemente es una falla transitoria del sistema. Solo eso.

Media hora más tarde -durante la cual pretendí dejar de pensar en cosas trágicas con respecto a todo lo que hice- la cesión se abrió mágicamente, todos mis datos aparecieron y mi personaje se encontró al inicio, en el subterráneo en que se suponía comenzaba la historia. Como un tutorial, en la pantalla se abrieron varios cuadros con textos que me indicaban qué hacer. Primero debía bajar dos pisos más abajo, encontrar un panel de control y finalmente, un mapa de Tokyo se expandió por toda la pantalla. Lentamente comenzaron a trazarse líneas y me di cuenta de algo; éstas partían desde la ubicación exacta de mi casa y terminaban en la dirección indicada anteriormente en el mensaje, el Edificio H.

Bien, no se en qué me he metido, pero dudo que haya vuelta atrás, sobre todo justo ahora, que un nuevo mensaje ha llegado a mi buzón. Al abrirlo me encontré con algo así como una credencial con todos mis datos y una inscripción: _Planta I.A., HK Electronics._ Lo único que decía era que debía imprimirlo y dirigirme a la dirección indicada el día 18 de noviembre a las cinco de la tarde para un recorrido.

Esto es el comienzo de algo grande, muy grande. Lo se. Definitivamente ha sido el mejor mensaje de mi vida, después del que un día dejó Cerecito283 en mi buzón.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Probablemente se han dado cuenta que Itachi no es el excelente hermano de siempre, de hecho es un idiota, sin embargo sus padres lo adoran por ser el primogénito. De a poco se revelarán más cosas y, sobre la identidad de Cerecito283... pues no es muy difícil adivinar quién es, pero tal vez no sea la única sorpresa, quizás su identidad no sea lo más relevante...

Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer y seguir el fic. Nos leemos pronto.

:)


	3. Neurotransmisores

Hola!, me tardé pero volví. Este capítulo es bastante más extenso que los dos anteriores por varios factores: primero porque me gusta desarrollar varios aspectos en una historia, para mí lo realmente importante no es recibir reviews o favs (sin desmerecer sus comentarios para nada, de hecho me animan mucho y los aprecio un montón, el asunto es que el ser popular no es mi objetivo), sino escribir algo bien fundamentado, con una buena trama. Segundo porque creo necesario dar un contexto e importancia a más de una historia dentro de la misma, porque si no lo hiciera así sería un fic más del montón y yo en lo personal quiero probar mi propia capacidad de escribir narrativa (había mencionado antes que lo mío era la poesía). Y por último porque simplemente es mi estilo. Jamás escribiré algo por simple populismo o porque tiene éxito seguro entre los lectores, aspiro a tener mi propia forma de escribir.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, me dio varios dolores de cabeza pero lo saqué adelante :)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

 **-ooo-**

Neurotransmisores

.

.

.

Mi fin de semana fue agradable, bueno, dentro de lo que se puede llamar agradable cuando se trata de convivir con mi adorada familia. A estas alturas me siento como un sobreviviente… algo así uno de esos tipos de los realities que pasan todo tipo de pruebas estúpidas para ganar el premio gordo, solo que en mi caso, el premio no es más que el inicio de la semana, porque al fin salgo de casa y me entretengo en la universidad.

Llegué temprano, como suelo hacerlo. Estacioné mi bici en el pequeño espacio separado para ellas junto al resto de los vehículos motorizados.

Me apresure y corrí por el hall central, si bien no estoy atrasado en este momento, lo estaré si no me doy prisa en subir al cuarto piso, es ahí, en el salón 425 donde se imparte mi clase de Sistemas Eléctricos de potencia.

Me adentré a la sala y para mi desgracia, lo primero que vi fue a Karin y sus amigas -entre ellas Ino, la cornuda-, la muy… me señaló y comenzó a reírse abiertamente de mí junto a sus "amigas", hmp.

—Hola Sasuke teme, ¿qué haces?—Naruto me saludó palmeando mi hombro.

—Hn, dobe— le respondí de mala gana. Esa mujer me pone de un humor más agrio del que comúnmente traigo.

—Ah, es eso… oye, sabes como es ella, no le hagas caso, sé que es complicado pero no te alteres, no lo vale.—me sonrió y aprovechó de obstruir mi visión para que así dejara de ver su cínico rostro.

—Lo se, si tan solo...—suspiré—si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota. Pero, bueno, gracias a dios no me involucré con esa...guarra.

—Hehe, si, claro.

Nos sentamos. Si, no lo dije antes porque entre muchas de las cosas que me avergüenzan, está el motivo por el cual siento un tremendo resentimiento hacia Karin.

Mi relación con Cerecito comenzó cuando tenía dieciséis y finalizó abruptamente poco tiempo después de que cumpliera diecisiete. Luego de graduarme de la preparatoria y ser aceptado en la Todai, decidí dejar un poco de lado mi imagen de nerd-emo-malhumorado e intenté un fallido cambio de look, si se le puede llamar así a cortarme el cabello, dejar de utilizar poleras con diseños de videojuegos y cambiar mis pantalones holgados por unos jeans desgastados.

Quería dejar de lado mi soledad, volverme parte del resto, ser normal. Fue por eso y bueno, por las hormonas también, que cuando vi a Karin el primer día de clases quedé colgado de ella. Por primera vez sentí deseo por una mujer de carne y hueso. Y no es que nunca me hubiera gustado una chica, es que ella estaba a mi alcance, a dos puestos del mío.

Por un par de meses la voz de Cerecito dejó mis sueños mojados y esa imagen borrosa de una chica desconocida fue reemplazada por una voluptuosa pelirroja dispuesta a cumplir mis fantasías obscenas.

Por ese motivo, una tarde me armé de valor y hablé con Hinata, fui directo al grano.

— _Hinata dime, ¿te parezco atractivo?_

— _Mmm, pues… la verdad_ — _miraba mi rostro atentamente_ — _creo que… sí, pero no._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Creo que eres lindo, pero no saldría contigo, aunque no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, es solo una cuestión de gustos._

— _Hn, ya veo._

Supongo que sus palabras me llenaron de una valentía que no sabía que existía en mí. Así, una semana después de meditarlo me declaré.

— _Karin, yo… pues mm… t-tú me gustas_ — _cerré mis ojos, aquello era más de lo que un chico friki podía soportar._

 _Antes de poder reaccionar, sentí un pequeño pero intenso roce en mis labios. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Karin acariciaba mi boca con la suya, tenía una expresión que por un momento catalogué como indescifrable. Y la realidad me golpeó de la peor forma._

— _Esto, Sasuke friki_ — _su expresión se ensombreció, ahora me observaba con una sonrisa burlona_ — _es probablemente lo único que un tipo como tú podrá obtener de una chica._

 _Se levantó de golpe y comenzó a reírse de mí, me había despreciado de la peor forma. Me devolvió a mi propia realidad._

Tal vez hubiera perdonado su cruel rechazo, quizás lo podría haber olvidado si no fuera porque una semana después ella se estaba revolcando con mi hermano en su habitación.

Es que sólo quien haya vivido lo mismo que yo sabe a lo que me refiero, comprende el dolor y la sensación de tremenda desazón que provoca el escuchar cómo la chica que te quita el sueño tiene relaciones con el sujeto que te ha quitado todo en esta vida: Esa noche y todas las que siguieron ella dejó en claro que un fracasado como yo jamás estaría a la altura de Itachi.

Luego de aquel incidente decidí volver a reconfortarme con las dulces palabras de Cerecito. A pesar de todo, de su olvido y del daño que me provocó su abandono, no puedo negar que el haber resistido de mejor forma mi desdicha se lo debo completamente a ella. Siempre con la frase perfecta, las palabras exactas, tanta sinceridad… me niego a creer que de sus labios sólo hayan salido mentiras.

Me ayudó a aceptarme, supo todo de mi y yo de ella… muy poco, pero jamás nadie fue tan considerado conmigo -salvo Naruto y Hinata años después-, me expresó su más sincero aprecio, la única persona que me aceptó tal cual -friki-.

Pero ya es hora de dejar de pensar en mis amoríos fallidos, Sistemas Electrónicos de potencia me espera con los brazos abiertos, oh si. Aquel maestro gordinflón suele entrar a la sala ofreciendo abrazos a cambio de unas cuantas décimas para el examen final del ramo. Por suerte ya me eximí por mis calificaciones. Soy un simple oyente en esta clase.

Luego de salir, decidí esperar a Naruto y Hinata en la cafetería, ellos aún tenían clase de Biología.

Esperé cuarenta y cinco minutos y ambos aparecieron por la puerta giratoria que en la entrada de la cafetería. Sin embargo, la expresión de Hinata era de completa incomodidad, porque a pesar de que Naruto caminaba a su lado no era a ella a quien prestaba atención, sino a una chica castaña cuya ropa dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Por lo general soy un completo insensible ante los demás, pero comprendo su dolor. Ella está enamorada de ese idiota y él no se da ni por aludido. En un acto de heroísmo me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia ellos, estando frente a Hinata la saludé y pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y comenzamos a caminar más rápido, haciéndonos los desentendidos.

—Sasuke-kun, gra-gracias, yo...—se encontraba completamente apenada.

—Shh, da igual de todos modos no pretendía quedarme esperando a que ese tarado terminara con su flirteo.

—Hn, si—prosiguió con un semblante completamente ensombrecido.

—Sé que él te quiere, sólo que aún no se da cuenta.

—No Sasuke, ya me di por vencida, más de dos años ya son suficientes. Y de nuevo, gracias por todo, debo irme, adiós.

Salió corriendo por la puerta y yo no tuve la voluntad de seguirla, creo que a fin de cuentas este es un problema entre ella y el dobe. Sé que ustedes pensarán que debí haber hablado con Naruto acerca de los sentimientos de Hinata que también es mi amiga, pero meditandolo llegué a la conclusión de que todos tenemos que cometer errores y hacernos cargo de sus consecuencias, como yo por ejemplo, cuando me embobé por Karin fui un maldito ciego, a pesar de que ella solía andar con uno y con otro mi enamoramiento era tal que me hacía verla como una chica genial, la más linda y todas esas cursilerías, pero terminé herido y humillado. Moraleja… senos vemos, corazones no sabemos.

—Oi teme!, ¿y Hinata?

—Hmp, se ha ido, creo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que verte flirtear.

—Oh, si, hablando de eso, Hanako está buena, ¿qué me dices?—cambió radicalmente de tema y apuntó a la chica en cuestión. Yo gruñí.

—¿Esa chica te gusta o solo la quieres para coger?

—Ya sabes, no quiero novias y ella pues, tampoco quiere compromiso, demonios ¿cuándo piensas liberarte?

—No sabes lo que dices idiota.—subí la voz deliberadamente, me da igual que la tal Hanako escuche lo que diré—te enrollas con una y con otra, dime, al final ¿de qué te sirve? de todos modos estarás solo.

—Ha! como si tu no lo estuvieras, dime, ¿es que tienes algún problema conmigo?¿me envidias?

—¡Qué mierda dices!—grité alterado, todos en la cafetería han comenzado a prestar atención a nuestra discusión.

—¡Entonces qué rayos te pasa!—espetó colérico, creo que si no nos detenemos no terminaremos a puñetazos esta pelea.

—Maldición, sabes que no, no te envidio, y si, sabes también que estoy solo, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me indigna que tú lastimes así a la mejor chica que he conocido...—lo siento, pero no puedo soportarlo más, decidimos salir de la cafetería y caminar por el hall central, se que no debo meterme pero lo diré—siempre te he contado lo mucho que sufro con mi soledad—bajé la voz, terminé casi susurrando—que no hay nadie aparte de ustedes que me aprecie y…

—Sasuke, ve al grano ¡a qué va todo esto!

—Q-Que…¡demonios!, ¡Hinata te quiere, está enamorada de ti!—solté al fin. Su rostro se desfiguró por un momento, pero luego volvió a la normalidad.

—Já, has de estar bromeando, Hinata es mi amiga, es más, la considero mi hermana… yo creo que te estás equivocando.

—No Naruto, ella te quiere, me lo dijo y también me dio a entender que se rendirá con todo esto.

—Bien, y ese fuera el caso no es problema mío, es ella la enamorada y no yo, el que le guste no me obliga a corresponderle.

—¡Joder! eres un insensible, ¿desde cuando actúas así?

—Siempre he sido así, siempre y ¿te digo algo?, ¡si tanto te importa tu Hinata por qué no vas a consolarla y de paso te haces hombre!

La ira me cegó, Naruto ha cambiado, se ha vuelto un maldito cabrón y no puedo evitar ver en él las mismas actitudes de Itachi. El asunto aquí es que él no es mi hermano y no estamos en casa, así que nadie va a joderme. Me abalancé sobre el dobe y le propiné un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Él reaccionó y me devolvió una patada en el costado, yo como pude, aprovechando mi mayor envergadura le dí un empujón utilizando todo mi peso para así quedar sobre él y asestar un par de veces contra su bonita cara. A ver si la tal Hanako lo quiere ahora.

Me levanté y noté el círculo de sujetos mirando nuestra pelea como si fuera la primera vez que un par de idiotas se agarra a puñetazos. Miré a Naruto por última vez, se sobaba la cara e intentaba reaccionar. Creo que aquí el que debe pensar no soy yo, es él.

—Vete a la mierda Naruto—le dije y me fui caminando hacia la salida.

Nunca me había peleado con Naruto en serio y esta es mi primera riña en años. Hinata es una chica especial, sé que tal vez ella cometió el error de no ser completamente sincera con él pero ¿cómo saber qué es lo correcto y lo que no?. Creo que eso es lo que no me gusta de ser humano; las personas sentimos incluso sin quererlo, nos enamoramos aún sabiendo que aquello sólo nos traerá dolor. Tal vez ese es el verdadero motivo de mi obsesión por los androides, si nadie en este mundo me quiere, entonces crearé una vida capaz de aceptarme.

Llegué a casa dispuesto a continuar con mi proyecto; sí, porque además de AC tengo otro proyecto, y este es real. Intento recrear el mismo modelo positrónico que construí virtualmente, la verdad es que lo llevaba todo con calma, pero con la invitación que recibí de parte de HK Electronics decidí poner todo mi esfuerzo en terminar, aunque siendo sincero aún falta mucho y mi recorrido por la planta será dentro de diez días.

Uní varias docenas de cables de fibra óptica a la placa madre, estos tienen la misión de emular las terminaciones nerviosas presentes en el Cuerpo Calloso, el cual sirve para conectar entre sí los dos hemisferios del cerebro positrónico. Lamentablemente no todo podía ser perfecto, porque al revisar mi maletín de herramientas y mi caja de artefactos me di cuenta de que no poseo la pieza que permite la correcta transmisión de impulsos desde cada hemisferio a la placa madre. Carajo, tendré que salir, justo ahora que ha comenzado a anochecer. Aunque dudo que me genere problemas, digo, no es que aquí en casa alguien me vaya a extrañar.

Me coloqué una chaqueta de mezclilla azul y tomé mi mochila. Hoy haré una visita a Jürgen, espero que tenga unos cuantos Neurotransmisores Psiónicos en su tienda.

Bien, crear androides es un sueño para mí y muchos sujetos más. Por ese motivo muchos de los artefactos que he utilizado para construir el cerebro los he conseguido de forma ilegal, ¿como? pues con Jürgen Stahl.

Conocí Die Münchner Antrum cuando tenía dieciocho años, aquella vez no sabía dónde encontrar una placa de mihtril y Suigetsu, un chico malo que conocí jugando Dota y que de casualidad vivía a dos casas de la mía me llevó a su tienda de electrónica favorita.

Cuando entré no podía creerlo, montones de artefactos, sistemas, discos de almacenamiento y procesadores eran exhibidos en una enorme vitrina. Y si me sentía en el paraíso viendo aquella maravilla, casi sufro un infarto al ver al sujeto que nos atendía, un tipo rubio de dos metros con un genial brazo mecánico, demonios, es que aquello no era una prótesis común, era una pieza robótica del más alto nivel, mi cabeza loca llegó a fantasear con un Cyborg, pero luego de conocerle y volverme cliente habitual, aprendí a admirar a Herr Schrott -Señor Chatarra, como le gusta que lo llamen- no sólo por sus geniales implantes de acero cromado, sino por su gran valor y perseverancia. Es mi ídolo.

Jürgen nació en Munich, Alemania. Sin embargo, toda su familia se trasladó a Estados Unidos cuando apenas era un niño. Así creció como un ciudadano americano más, incluso obtuvo la nacionalidad y se enlistó en el ejército de dicho país.

Él, al igual que miles de jóvenes, tenía la esperanza de traer paz al mundo formando parte de las misiones de pacificación de la ONU y yendo al campo de batalla bajo los ideales norteamericanos.

Pero nada de lo que soñó se reflejó en la realidad. Luego de sobrevivir a la cruenta guerra en Medio Oriente sus expectativas con respecto a cómo sería recibido en su país adoptivo no podían estar más lejos de lo ocurrido. En lugar de ser honrado y condecorado como merecía, el ejército lo dió de baja y prácticamente fue desahuciado. Todo por haber perdido un brazo y sus piernas en una explosión perpetrada por Isis en la embajada norteamericana instalada en Damasco.

Aquel sujeto jamás se rindió. A pesar de perderlo todo y terminar en un depósito de chatarra logró salir adelante gracias a la ayuda de un mecánico aficionado. Shaun, según sé, nunca estudió nada y era recolector de chatarra en la ciudad de Detroit al igual que Jürgen, fue capaz de construir unas complejas prótesis a las que llamó Exoskeleton, las cuales le devolvieron a mi amigo la oportunidad de volver a caminar y valerse por sí mismo otra vez. Lamentablemente murió en un accidente y no le alcanzó el tiempo para concluir con la construcción de su brazo izquierdo.

Jürgen trabajó durante cinco años y logró reunir el dinero suficiente para viajar a Japón con la esperanza de encontrar aquí la forma de terminar su brazo. Se instaló en Tokio y luego de vagar por ahí y ser la atracción de cada sitio que visitaba debido a sus extravagantes extremidades posteriores.

Japón ya no es el país correcto y organizado de hace algunos años. Tal vez nunca lo fue, creo que antes las autoridades se esmeraban tanto en ocultar la pudrición y corrupción existentes que se terminaron aburriendo de tanta hipocresía y dejaron atrás sus escondites dando a conocer al mundo su desvergüenza.

Jürgen me contó que buscó varios empleos, pero aquí la discriminación y resistencia a los extranjeros se ha exacerbado en sobremanera, así que terminó dedicándose al tráfico de piezas electrónicas cuya distribución está terminantemente prohibida por el gobierno japonés.

Fue por esa y muchas otras razones que decidió instalarse en la zona este de Ginza, actualmente dominada por la mafia, un lugar carente de controles policiales y repleto de negocios con dudosa reputación. Es que nadie con sentido común tendría la desfachatez de pretender tener éxito con una tienda de artículos electrónicos en medio de un pasaje sin salida en el cual maleantes ajustan cuentas y prostitutas ofrecen sus servicios a plena luz del día. Nadie, menos Jürgen.

Luego de vagar por aquí y por allá, me di el trabajo de ir al noroeste de Ginza para tomar un Robotaxi y llegar al este en menos de diez minutos.

Comencé a caminar por las sombrías calles, que si bien eran alumbradas por los extravagantes letreros led de clubes nocturnos, discotecas y burdeles, no dejaban de parecerme tenebrosas. Intenté ignorar todas las miradas inquisidoras de los tipos mal agestados, hacer la vista gorda a las "transacciones" llevadas a cabo en cada esquina y finalmente ingresé al último y más tétrico pasaje.

Bueno, no estuvo tan mal para ser la primera vez que vengo de noche, pensé mirando hacia atrás, hasta que unos crujidos y jadeos me alertaron.

Funcionaba solo uno de los tres focos del alumbrado público, cuya luminosidad bastaba para dejar en evidencia a una mujer recargada sobre un cajón de madera. Un hombre la embestía de forma desesperada, sin importar mi presencia. Luego de unos minutos el sujeto terminó y dejó un par de billetes sobre el cajón, lanzó el preservativo cerca de mis pies, acomodó sus pantalones y se largó, vaya.

La mujer tiritaba sobre aquel trozo de madera roñoso y yo, sin saber qué hacer, decidí acercarme.

—O-Oye…

—Hazlo rápido, son 25 Münzen—dijo ella aún recuperando el aliento.

—No, yo no quiero, sólo, ¿estás bien?

—¿Me ves bien niño bonito?—se levantó y me dejó ver su rostro golpeado, su vestido rasgado y marcas rojas en su cuello.

—N-No...—no supe qué más decir, mi pregunta fue realmente estúpida.

—Vete de aquí, tengo trabajo—se volteó, guardó el dinero bajo el cajón, yo pasé de ella y seguí con mi caminata hacia la tienda y cuando me volteé de nuevo, por curiosidad, había otro sujeto sobre ella.

Me sentí mal, si, era una prostituta, pero vi en sus ojos el sufrimiento. Una chica que probablemente no supera los veinticinco años debe vender su cuerpo por una suma ridícula; 25 Münzen es el precio, por ejemplo, de dos cajetillas de cigarros, con 25 Münzen pago mi desayuno en la cafetería de la universidad y ella por la misma mierda tiene sexo con cualquier tipo caliente de por ahí.

Caminaba ya más calmado cuando algo muy frío se posó en mi cuello, por inercia me giré y vi despavorido como Jürgen me saludaba. _Uff_.

—¿Qué haces aquí _Kleine-Sasu?_

—Pues yo venía por uno…

—¡No pises!

—¡Argh!

Resbalé al pisar no se qué cosa y caí sobre mi trasero. Jürgen se esforzaba por parecer preocupado pero el muy cabrón no podía hablar, estaba que reventaba por aguantarse la risa mientras yo me sobaba las nalgas.

—¡Qué mierda era eso!—grité, pero sentí ganas de vomitar al ver mi botín embarrado con algo blanco y alrededor…

—Bien supongo que ya sabes, por eso te advertí que no vinieras de noche, hay que cruzar saltando en un pie si no quieres embarrarte con leche.

—Demonios, ¿podría limpiar mi zapato en tu tienda?

—Claro—avanzó y siguió riéndose de mi caída.

Maldita sea, ¿tanto me odias Dios?. Al jodido creador no le basta con darme una familia de mierda, sino que de vez en cuando se da el gusto de verme resbalar con un preservativo usado y embarrarme con él.

Al fin llegamos y me percaté de un pequeño cambio, la vitrina estaba vacía y habían varias chicas con poca ropa sentadas en los asientos empotrados a la pared, me miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear. Seguro se ríen de mi polera de Kirby, ni modo, era la última limpia que me quedaba.

—No te preocupes, sucede que los lunes los babosos de la policía vienen a buscar chicas a esta zona y yo guardo mi mercancia por precaución. Las chicas descansan en mi tienda y a cambio hacen de señuelos.

—Hn.

—Pasa, al fondo está el baño—asentí y corrí al sanitario. Miré mi botín, me lo saqué y argh!,tomé un rollo de papel higiénico, mojé en el lavamanos mi calzado y lo sequé. Sin embargo seguí sintiéndome asqueado, en un intento desesperado por hacer algo que quitara esa mierda terminé rociandolo con un desodorante ambiental que había sobre el estanque del retrete. Prefiero oler a "Soft Baby" que a residuos humanos, _puaj._

Minutos después volví y le consulté a Jürgen si tenía unos cuantos Neurotransmisores Psiónicos, le expliqué para qué los quería y él los buscó.

—¿Aún sigues con eso Sasu?

—Por supuesto, creo que es el proyecto de mi vida—le contesté seguro.

—Oh, ya veo, pero ¿sabes algo?, cuando perdí mis piernas el proyecto de mi vida era hallar la forma de recuperarlas, luego, cuando Shaun terminó mis prótesis mi nuevo sueño era sacar adelante nuestro negocio y reunir el dinero suficiente para la construcción de mi brazo y cumplir el sueño de mi amigo de tener un taller mecánico. Pero ya sabes, él murió, y desde aquel momento mi proyecto de vida fue honrar su memoria. Es por eso que te vendo sin objeción todas las piezas que me solicitas. Se que harás algo grande, creo que eres la reencarnación de Shaun o algo así.

—Gracias—Jürgen suele darme ánimos cuando se trata de mis proyectos, incluso si son estúpidos. Recuerdo que hace un año contrabandeó unas cajas con engranajes de morphite para que así yo pudiera terminar de construir un mecanismo que tenía por finaldad conectar todas las habitaciones con el cesto de la ropa sucia en el cuarto de lavado y así no tener que levantarme de mi cama.

—Por nada, son 132 M´ *, si no te alcanza me lo pagas en cuotas.

—Para nada, dime ¿lo quieres en M´o en yenes?

—Oh vamos, no quiero un saco con billetes, sabes que los yenes valen una mierda, ahora que se han devaluado y que el dólar ha desaparecido no queda más que adaptarnos a la moneda alemana.

—Cierto.—El yen casi no se utiliza, incluso el gobierno ha dejado de imprimirlos a partir del 2018 debido a la desaparición del dólar.

Me despedí y salí a toda prisa por la puerta trasera de la tienda. De esta forma puedo llegar a una avenida bastante iluminada y caminar dos o tres cuadras para alcanzar sin dificultad la parada de robotaxis que por suerte, terminan su recorrido a dos calles de mi casa.

Llegué a casa a eso de las doce de la noche, mis padres dormían e Itachi veía películas con Ino en la sala.

—Vaya Sasuke-chan, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—Fui a comprar unas cosas, ahora no me molestes, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh, vamos, hablar con tu hermano mayor es más importante que hacerte pajas—respondió maliciosamente y su novia, desvergonzada igual que él, comenzó a reír a todo volumen.

—Vete al demonio.

—Buenas noches pequeño—gritó de forma burlona. Jódete.

Estaba tan cansado que guardé mis Neurotransmisores en la caja de artefactos, me coloqué mi pijama -lo que en realidad significa quitarme los pantalones y colocarme una vieja y desteñida polera de Iron Maiden- y me tumbé en la cama.

Reflexioné un momento acerca de los dichos de Jürgen; ¿yo algo grande?¿en serio confía en mis capacidades?.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí halagado y estimado por alguien, Se siente bien, si tan solo… fueras tú.

...

 _UchihaS23: A pesar de lo mucho que me he esforzado, creo que sigue afectándome._

 _Cerecito283: Debes ser fuerte y no rendirte, si ellos no te quieren es su problema, yo te quiero_

 _UchihaS23: Creo que con eso me basta. Yo también te quiero :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que este cap es una forma de mostrar en qué tipo de sociedad se desarrolla la historia. Como bien anuncié al iniciar este fic, pertenece al género de la ciencia ficción, y para quienes ya saben, éste género a su vez cuenta con varias subdivisiones, en este caso, los hechos se desarrollan en una sociedad alterna en un futuro no muy lejano, así, se podría considerar esta obra como parte del subgénero Ciberpunk.

En cuanto a términos extraños, muchos de ellos (como el mihtril) son elementos ficticios. Además, en este universo alterno USA ha decaído y el país predominante a nivel económico es Alemania, por ese motivo agregué una moneda ficticia llamada Münzen y abreviada M´, la cual significa literalmente monedas en alemán, nada del otro mundo xd. Y siguiendo con lo del alemán, me pareció un idioma que va con la trama, el inglés me tiene un poco aburrida y decidí innovar.

*Die Münchner Antrum: El antro muniqués.


	4. Día D

Hola! traigo el cuarto capítulo de AC, y bueno, primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas(os) mis lectoras(es), de verdad es muy gratificante saber que hay personas que gustan de mis historias. En serio hay mucho trabajo detrás y cuando ustedes expresan lo mucho que les gusta o que desean que continúe todo ese esfuerzo se ve recompensado. AC es un proyecto que nació de forma espontánea, de hecho escribí el primer capítulo en un cuaderno y en serio, no pensé que les gustaría, pero aquí estamos.

Gracias a cada una de las personas que se dio el trabajo de dejar un review, que por cierto, me aseguro de responder siempre que tenga tiempo, a quienes siguen la historia o la han agregado a su lista de favoritos. Son simples acciones que motivan a una persona que se está iniciando en esto de la escritura :)

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Hoy Sasuke tendrá su esperado recorrido por el famoso Edificio H.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

 **-ooo-**

Día D

.

.

.

El tiempo según yo, pasó extremadamente rápido, pues ya es dieciocho de noviembre, el día de mi recorrido por el Edificio H.

Hoy debo ir a dejar unos cuantos papeles a la universidad, pues necesito matricularme para el próximo semestre, que también es el último antes de mis prácticas. Seré sincero, espero que mi recorrido no quede sólo en eso, tengo la esperanza de trabajar en HK Electronics.

Al salir de la oficina de asuntos estudiantiles me topé con Naruto, él y yo seguimos enfadados y al parecer las cosas no se arreglarán fácilmente, pues pasó de mí como si no me conociera en absoluto.

Salí de la facultad y me dirigí nuevamente a T-Market, pues mi madre no está en casa y debo cocinar, por ese motivo, el almuerzo y la cena serán arroz con curry, mi única especialidad. En la tienda no había nada interesante a parte de una sopa de tomate instantánea. Fui a la caja a pagar lo que llevaba cuando una cabellera rubia llamó mi atención; Ino, la novia de Itachi. Ella no estaba sola, la acompañaba un sujeto extremadamente pálido y de cabello oscuro. Bien, es normal, digo, no porque una chica tenga novio debe privarse de compartir con otros chicos. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al pasillo de los lácteos que queda justo en frente de la caja, los vi besarse.

La verdad no supe qué pensar, primero vino a mi mente una cruel venganza, algo así como colgar un par de fotos en internet y hacer de mi hermano el hazmerreír de la facultad de ingeniería, pero detuve mis ideas malvadas; yo no soy como Itachi, no soy un cabrón. Al hacer eso ella será tildada de puta o qué sé yo y en serio no me interesa hacerle daño, aunque se burle de mí junto con Karin. Además, él también se jode a la chica, y lo peor de todo es que yo sé que se ha acostado con todas y cada una de las amigas de Ino, ¿es que ella no puede joderlo en paz también?

Con ese pensamiento me retiré de la tienda rápidamente, si Itachi se llega a enterar de esto no quiero que me tilden de chismoso.

Llegué rápido a casa y cociné a toda velocidad, pues hoy, al igual que todos los días, mi padre llega a casa para almorzar.

—Hola, Sasuke—mi padre llegó sólo media hora después que yo, suerte,

—Hola padre, ¿almorzaras ahora o esperarás a Itachi?—cuestioné, no tengo problema en admitir que él prefiere sentarse a la mesa con Itachi y así hablar de negocios, el precio del M´o de política.

—Almuerza conmigo.

Bien, esto es extraño, o se ha golpeado la cabeza o me dirá algo tan desagradable que espera que esté sentado para que mi caída no sea tan estrepitosa. Dejando un poco de lado mis pensamientos, me centré en lo mucho que anhelaba sentarme a la mesa con mi padre cuando era pequeño, pero como yo vivía hablando de videojuegos y no de mis expectativas en la vida, como lo hacía mi hermano mayor, por lo general era apartado o comía mi plato en absoluto silencio para así no interrumpir las conversaciones de grandes.

—Dime hijo, ¿qué tal la universidad?—mi padre me ha consultado por mis estudios. Estoy en shock.

—Am, pues… bien, me he eximido de todos los exámenes finales y hoy fui a reservar mi matrícula para el próximo semestre.

—Me parece estupendo, y quiero que me respondas algo, ¿qué posibilidades tienes con esa carrera que escogiste? No quiero un fracasado en la familia.

—No seré un fracasado padre, de hecho esta tarde debo presentarme en HK Electronics.

—Bien, entonces ve a prepararte, porque supongo que no irás así a presentarte a un posible empleo, ¿me equivoco?

—Está bien.—Mi padre suele terminar abruptamente nuestras charlas, supongo que no me soporta por mucho tiempo.

Eran apenas las tres y media del día, así que revisé por última vez todas las conexiones de mi gran obra: el Cerebro Postrónico. A pesar de ir contra el tiempo logré concluir con la estructura y el cableado, mi idea es presentar este prototipo y dar a conocer mis objetivos en aquella planta. Guardé con mucho cuidado el artefacto en una pequeña caja acolchada, la cual perteneció anteriormente a una edición especial de un videojuego que compré hace unos meses. Tal vez no les parezca muy serio cuando me vean aparecer con una caja con diseños de Pokémon, pero al diablo, es el único sitio seguro para mi preciado invento.

Luego de contemplar como idiota aquella caja, me bañé y busqué ropa decente en mi closet. Al final lo único que no me hacía parecer friki -más de lo que soy- era una camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Bajé a las cuatro con cuarenta, mi padre veía tv en la sala, me despedí y me coloqué mi de cruzar el umbral de la puerta una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me volteé.

—Suerte hijo—me dijo.

—Gracias padre.

Me di media vuelta y partí. Mi padre ha estado realmente extraño, ya descubriré qué se ha fumado.

No saqué mi bici de la cochera, pues la línea de robotaxi cerca de casa tiene una parada en la Estación de Tokio. Para llegar a Chiyoda y posteriormente al barrio de Marunouchi tendré que caminar un par de cuadras o tomar algún transporte de acercamiento.

Es increíble, con sólo avanzar unas calles se puede notar la tremenda diferencia entre dos áreas cercanas pero diametralmente opuestas en cuanto al nivel de vida y por supuesto, nivel social. Mi casa es una de esas comunes y corrientes, sin grandes adelantos, creo que lo más tecnológico en ella son mi PC y el sistema de túneles que creé para la ropa sucia. En cambio aquí, cerca de la Estación de Tokio todo ha avanzado. Los automóviles no utilizan las tradicionales llantas de caucho, la mayoría se desliza por las calles gracias a un sistema de magnetismo que los hace flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, si observo con atención, puedo notar a varios androides caminando entre los peatones, los cuales pertenecen a la policía y se pasean constantemente entre las multitudes para así evitar delitos o conflictos.

Al llegar al barrio de Marunouchi lo primero que llamó mi atención fueron los rascacielos. Últimamente muchas empresas de todos los ámbitos han instalado aquí sus centros de operaciones, plantas de producción y sucursales. Por eso no fue una novedad hace diez años que la connotada empresa HK Electronics haya instalado un monstruoso rascacielos de más de ciento cincuenta pisos, el cual según me informé, es tanto una sucursal como una planta de producción.

Caminé a toda velocidad, el único problema de estos sitios es la incomodidad de tener que compartir la acera con los chicos sobre skates magnéticos y los tipos que caminan haciendo holollamadas*.

Cuando al fin estuve afuera del Edificio H tomé aire. Este lugar es alucinante. Las dos enormes mamparas se abrieron de par en par al captar mi presencia, me di cuenta de que en el recibidor había un androide, en una pequeña etiqueta se señalaba su nombre: Jin. Miré por todos lados, esto era a todas luces la tienda. Muchas mujeres y hombres se paseaban mirando los anuncios de los adelantos que habrá el próximo año y otros observaban maravillados las ofertas de fin de año que la empresa suele ofrecer. Yo no pude resistirme a ojear una revista que detallaba cada una de las especificaciones de los nuevos softwares que se lanzarán en la próxima temporada.

Pero recordé que no vengo a ver nuevos productos cuando divisé el reloj digital que había empotrado a la pared; las 17:58 pm.

Rápidamente busqué mi identificación y la ficha que me fue enviada hace unas semanas a casa. Me preparé para mostrar mis documentos al androide y antes de que pudiera hablar éste escaneó el código AD* en un costado de la ficha.

—Buenas tardes Señor Uchiha, acompáñeme por favor—me volteé y un sujeto cuyo rostro me era casi imposible divisar gracias a sus gafas y una chaqueta de cuello alto, qué tipo.

—Buenas tardes…

—Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, pertenezco al área de programación—estrechamos nuestras manos y le seguí hasta una sala de espera.

El sujeto sacó una credencial, la colocó sobre el sensor de seguridad y después se quitó las gafas para colocarse enfrente de una cámara para así permitir el reconocimiento de iris.

Luego de hacerlo me permitió la entrada al ascensor cuyas puertas se cerraron inmediatamente después de mi ingreso a este. Me percaté de la gran cantidad de subsuelos que este edificio posee y no pude evitar recordar el laboratorio en que inicié cuando comencé a jugar AC. Cuando las puertas se abrieron no pude evitar sorprenderme, este sitio es exactamente igual al escenario de la primera etapa del juego.

—Esta es la zona de programación, a la cual yo pertenezco. Te ayudaré a reconocer todas las áreas y al final te llevaré con Ibiki, el jefe de operaciones de la planta de Inteligencia Artificial.

Solo asentí. La verdad no hay mucho que decir, este sitio habla por sí solo, cientos de sujetos teclean a toda velocidad. Noté en una enorme pantalla, al parecer se están haciendo pruebas a un antivirus o algo así.

Salimos de aquella enorme sala para llegar a un pasillo en el cual no había nada salvo un letrero con un código y el ascensor.

—Como podrás notar, cada subsuelo es una planta distinta—espetó, mirando hacia arriba. Este sujeto es realmente extraño.

—Hn—asentí.

Bajamos y llegamos al área de diseño, según me comentó Aburame-san, creo que el sujeto a cargo de esta sección se llama Sasori. Según se me explicó, aquí son diseñados los modelos de los productos. Por ese motivo este sitio está lleno de maquetas, tipos revisando gráficos, un sujeto supervisando todo y que a juzgar por su apariencia, debe ser el tal Sasori.

En el subsuelo N° 3 nos recibió un tal Kakashi, el encargado del área de planificación, es aquí, en esta aburrida oficina en donde nacen todos esos productos geniales de la sala de ventas de allá arriba. Estupendo.

—Kakashi no es solo el encargado de esta planta, también es un socio activo y mano derecha del jefe.

—¿El jefe?—pregunté.

—Pues claro, ¿no ves que esto es una empresa y que además, te encuentras en el principal centro de operaciones?

Asentí de nuevo un tanto avergonzado, carajo, la estoy jodiendo con mis preguntas tontas.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser el último subsuelo. La planta de Inteligencia Artificial a la que fui asignado.

—No eres el único chico prodigio que ha sido seleccionado, otros cuatro jóvenes han acudido hoy, aunque a distintas áreas. Tú obtuviste el premio gordo.

—Aburame-san, ¿eso quiere decir que AC era algo así como una convocatoria para postular al empleo?

—Más o menos, pero no debes alarmarte, yo también llegué aquí de esta forma, pues participé en el primer juego lanzado por HK—dijo serio—Ah!, se me olvidaba, llámame Shino, no soy tan viejo, apenas tengo veinticuatro.

—De acuerdo, Shino.

—Así que este es el mocoso.

Un tipo bastante alto y con diversas cicatrices en su rostro apareció de la nada y me miró de pies a cabeza.

—Él es Uchiha Sasuke, Ibiki-san—se adelantó Shino en responder.

—Mucho gusto, Ibiki-san—extendí mi mano y él la apretó tan fuerte que debí morderme el labio inferior para no soltar una maldición.

El sujeto era al parecer de pocas palabras porque me indicó con la mano que le siguiera y me ignoró durante todo el recorrido por la zona.

—Bien Uchiha, ya has visto el lugar, ahora iremos a lo importante. Me mostrarás tu proyecto y lo explicaras a cabalidad.

Solo afirmé con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a una oficina. Allí ambos tomamos asiento y antes de que pudiera siquiera dirigirle la palabra comenzó a mirar insistentemente mi caja de Pokémon.

—¿Me explicas qué mierda es esa?

—Esto es… el prototipo que creé, un cerebro positrónico.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y no me dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a observar el contenido. De un momento a otro entablamos una amena conversación acerca de los componentes de mi pieza robótica, la teoría en que me basé y que en efecto era correcta y su viabilidad era prometedora. Una presentación redonda, según yo.

Al final, luego de una hora de charla decidimos dar por terminado nuestro encuentro. Ibiki-san decidió guardar bajo llave mi invento, que si bien tenía algunas fallas en las conexiones, era el prototipo más completo que él había visto.

Y es cierto, realmente es un riesgo pasear por ahí trayendo semejante pieza, y no es por presumir, el asunto aquí es mucho más complicado porque este tipo de artefacto de hecho no puede ser manipulado por un civil común y corriente como yo lo soy.

Fui citado nuevamente, tendré que venir mañana a la misma hora e iniciar con la fase de pruebas. Si, tengo un pie adentro, mi sueño está cada vez más cerca.

Salí de aquel maravilloso lugar y en el camino a casa, por motivos que realmente no pude explicar, pensé mucho en Cerecito. Es increíble que mi corazón se acelere así por alguien a quien ni siquiera he visto.

Ella fue bastante discreta conmigo, jamás me reveló su nombre de pila y menos su apellido. Tampoco mencionó ni insinuó su ubicación geográfica. Lo único que me confió fue su edad, la cual me reveló dos días antes de su desaparición, tenía dieciséis.

 _UchihaS23: Oye, ¿me dirás tu nombre?_

 _Cerecito283: Ya te lo dije, lo sabrás el día que nos veamos ;P_

 _UchihaS23: Al menos hablemos por micrófono, extraño tu voz :c_

 _Cerecito283: Vamos, una promesa es una promesa. Ambos acordamos no oírnos antes de nuestra vídeo llamada._

 _UchihaS23: está bien, molestia ¬¬_

Pero al final fue ella quien rompió la promesa, ella no apareció y con su desaparición, algo en mí se rompió. Tal vez no debí involucrarme de esa forma, quizás Cerecito no sentía lo mismo que yo. Probablemente lo meditó y decidió que un sujeto como yo no valía la pena, que no sufriría si ella me ignoraba como lo hizo los días posteriores a nuestra cita fallida.

Quiero odiarte Cerecito, no sabes cuanto deseo olvidarte a tí y a tu hermosa voz, anhelo de una vez por todas sacar tus palabras de mi corazón. Pero se que no será posible, al menos no por ahora. Porque yo te sigo queriendo.

...

 _Mensaje Privado 23:47 pm_

 _De: Cerecito283 Para: UchihaS23_

 _Sasuke-kun, me gustas :3_

…

 _De: UchihaS23 Para: Cerecito283_

 _Tu también me gustas, Cerecito :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _sara angelb0dy: me alegra que hayas conocido el género a través del fic, y bueno, también me anima mucho que la trama sea de tu agrado. Agradezco cada una de tus palabras y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos :)_**

* * *

 **-ooo-**

Sé que el romance no ha estado muy presente en lo que va de historia, pero creanme que es así como deben ser las cosas. Cuando hablé de un romance lindo me refería precisamente a lo que Sasuke siente por Cerecito aún sin conocerla e incluso después de no haber tenido contacto con ella hace más de tres años. Creo que esta es la forma en que puedo representar con más claridad el fuerte lazo que ambos crearon jugando Dota y manteniendo una relación amorosa. Se podría decir que esta es la etapa de "amor idealizado", en donde decidí agregar los mensajes melosos que compartían, pues como ya deben haberlo notado, esta versión de Sasuke friki es muy sensible.

AC, más allá de ser una historia de ciencia ficción y romance, es un análisis (mío, por supuesto) de la sociedad que nos espera. Una sociedad en que todos avanzan y ven por las suyas sin importar si sus acciones hieren a otros. Sasuke es ese ser que se detiene y piensa no sólo en él, sino que también en el resto. Su familia, todos quienes lo rodean, el gobierno corrupto, los androides y la tecnología que devora la antigua ciudad son una cruel y egoísta sociedad.

Bueno, pero creo que no tengo motivos para seguir siendo mala, así que he decidido darles un pequeño dato:

En el capítulo subsiguiente Sasuke tendrá noticias del paradero de Cerecito. Aquí la pregunta es ¿qué fue de ella? solo espero que no me odien :(

Chao! nos leemos pronto, mis queridas y cachilupis lectoras:)

* * *

*Código AD: es un código que puede ser detectado por androides.

*Holollamadas: Es una llamada telefónica, sin embargo la novedad aquí es que a parte de oír la voz, puedes ver un holograma de la persona con quien te comunicas.


	5. El Señor K

Hola! Primero que todo, lamento mi retraso, sé que a varias personas les contesté hace unos días que publicaría antes, pero para mi desgracia y la de quienes siguen la historia, perdí mis archivos y cuando logré recuperarlos ayer, tuve problemas con el internet, así que no pude subir los capítulos correspondientes a mitad de semana como se suponía que lo haría.

En cuanto al cap. de hoy, pues lo único que tengo para agregar es que va dedicado a la hermana de una seguidora que aprecio mucho :)

Katty, este capítulo está dedicado a ti, a petición de tu hermana Sofi Hyuga con motivo de tu cumpleaños. Perdón por el tremendo retraso xd

:)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 5

 **-ooo-**

El Señor K

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las últimas dos semanas han sido realmente agotadoras, porque a pesar de haber terminado mi año académico, he estado muy ocupado. ¿El motivo? esta es mi segunda semana de prueba en la planta de HK.

Hoy después de almorzar debo dirigirme directamente al área de planificación para tratar un asunto serio. Las cosas han andado de maravilla, sobre todo porque he descubierto que Shino es al igual que yo un gamer y que además ha comenzado a jugar la última versión de Overwatch.

Luego de conversar y de discutir acerca de las habilidades de la nueva versión de Genji en una cafetería cercana al edificio en nuestra hora de colación, volvimos al trabajo. Yo sigo creyendo que las Shuriken son más prácticas que el desvío, pero Shino se esmera en argumentar todo lo contrario. Sólo espero que esta noche no nos derroten por los riesgos que él toma al esperar recibir ataques y desviarlos.

—Bien, creo que debes ir al área de planificación, hablamos en la noche Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que no la jodas con Genji, te patearé el trasero si perdemos esta noche.

—Ya vete—es genial molestar a este sujeto, sobre todo porque siempre gano.

Caminé hacia el ascensor. Tengo mi propia credencial, la cual certifica que me encuentro en la fase de pruebas y prácticamente con un pie dentro. Lo sé.

Apenas salí pude divisar a Kakashi. Él es un tipo realmente enigmático, además suele lanzarme miradas extrañas. No confío en él, hay algo en su expresión que me hace dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones. Es como si él supiera algo más de lo que el resto me ha informado.

—Buenas, Sasuke, hoy necesitamos hablar acerca de todo esto, ya sabes. Has estado dos semanas ensamblando artefactos y conectando los mecanismos. Nada mal para un chico que aún no se gradúa.

—Gracias—le dije. Es que no entiendo nada.

—No debes agradecer, no es un cumplido. Es el análisis que he hecho con respecto a tu desempeño. Ibiki me ha informado de tu proyecto y lo he visto personalmente.

—¿Hay algún problema con él?

—No, es todo lo contrario, de hecho K quiere verte—agregó serio.

—¿Quién es K?

—Yo soy K, al fin puedo conocerte, señor Uchiha—me saludó un hombre alto, enfundado en un traje beige. Me llamó mucho la atención su cabello desordenado y de un tono ¿rosáceo?

—¿Me darás la mano o es que los jóvenes de hoy ya no tienen modales?

—¡Lo siento!—Por quedarme viendo como un idiota su cabello no me percaté. Extendí rápidamente mi mano y nos dimos un apretón. Por suerte este señor no pretende romperme los huesos, como Ibiki.

—Cuéntame, ¿te has sentido cómodo?

—Ah… sí.

—He hablado con Shino y le he pedido personalmente que sea amable contigo y te ayude a adaptarte al ambiente—dijo y me sonrió.

—Si, lo ha hecho y he logrado adaptarme a la perfección—afirmé también con la cabeza.

Caminamos a la oficina y tomamos asiento.

—Bien, creo que ya estás informado de todo, al menos en cuanto a la planta y sus procesos.

—Si señor…—dudé al momento de decidir cómo llamarlo.

—Sólo dime K.

—De acuerdo Señor K.

—Te he estado siguiendo, ¿sabes?

—¿Eh? cómo…—me sorprendí.

—A través del juego, como sabes AC es nuestro segundo proyecto en el mundo de los videojuegos, y sinceramente espero que sea el último, porque no resistirá más tiempo—su expresión se tornó triste y me quedé pensando a eso de que "no resistirá más tiempo".

—¿Por qué una convocatoria así?

—Bueno, tú eres la prueba de eso. Las convocatorias a través de videojuegos son más comunes de lo que piensas. Muchas compañías han contratado programadores e informáticos luego de descubrir sus increíbles habilidades a través de un juego en línea. De hecho Shino es uno de esos programadores excepcionales. Y antes de que cuestiones una decisión así, sólo piensa en que el mundo no es tan sencillo, que por ahí andan muchos hijitos de papá luciendo extensos currículos, sin embargo, en la realidad la gran mayoría no tiene ni las competencias ni el talento. Un videojuego de las características de AC no era para cualquiera. Tenías que tener nociones bastante avanzadas en cuanto a la mecánica y robótica para construir el androide solicitado en el primer nivel. Además… hay cosas en las que un Ingeniero común no estaría dispuesto a involucrarse.

— Entiendo...—dije, aunque en realidad no se cuál es el beneficio que ellos obtienen, digo, mis ideas pueden ser geniales o bien, un verdadero fiasco, ¿por qué arriesgar tanto?

— No seas tímido, ahora respondeme, ¿cuáles son tus expectativas con respecto a esto?—preguntó expectante.

— Pues… creo que lo principal es cumplir mi sueño, estoy seguro de que no es del todo imposible crear un androide con consciencia propia, además, en el pasado comprobé también la compatibilidad de mi primer prototipo CP* con el tejido de una rata con parálisis cerebral y logré recuperar las funciones de su cerebro, pero me descuidé y murió desangrada.

—Mmm, interesante — asintió, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, al parecer le interesó algo de lo que dije — ¿Has oído hablar del C.E.R.?

— ¿El Consejo de Ética Robótica?

— Así es, como ya estás cercano a concluir con tus estudios en la universidad supongo que estás al tanto de los principios y prohibiciones que ésta impone.

— Por supuesto, sé que mis ideas no son del todo lícitas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que mi teoría sea acertada.—Dije, él sonrió.

— Exacto Sasuke, a eso quiero llegar. Que no se deba hacer es una cosa, ahora… poder, pues claro que puedes.

Me limité a observarle. Sus palabras parecen ser sencillas, esto es la típica entrevista de trabajo en donde alguien se empeña en saber tus objetivos y hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar, pero no puedo evitar pensar en las segundas intenciones de su discurso. Él no sólo me está entrevistando, me está probando, y tengo la certeza de que planea algo. Lo descubriré.

— Bien muchacho, puedes marcharte. Recuerda que hoy es miércoles, los empleados de la planta se retiran a las cuatro.— Agregó — y antes de que se me olvide, debes pasar a la oficina de recursos humanos del primer nivel antes de irte a casa. Es urgente, quiero que los papeles queden en regla hoy mismo sonrió y me llevó al ascensor.

Me dirigí, tal como él me dijo, al área a la que fui asignado. En el área de ensamblaje me dediqué a continuar con la construcción del armazón de unos cuantos drones de vigilancia que habían sido encargados por la policía de Tokio a la empresa.

Cuando concluí con mi trabajo corrí al ascensor y subí al primer nivel y busqué rápidamente la oficina de Recursos Humanos que el señor K me había ordenado visitar a la salida.

Al llegar a la puerta ordené un poco mi cabello, que suele estar despeinado y mi camiseta, pues debo admitir que mi aspecto no es algo de lo que me ocupe mucho y por suerte la que me coloqué hoy tiene un aspecto decente. Iba a golpear la puerta cuando oí por pura casualidad una conversación, no pude evitar quedarme ahí, oyendo aquello.

— Entonces será pronto, ¿no es así? — era la voz de Ibiki-san.

— Por supuesto, ya no nos queda tiempo. Han pasado más de tres años y no creo que resista — otra vez con esa frasecita —, pero algo me dice que esta vez funcionará, pues el porcentaje de éxito es mucho mayor al registrado en el intento anterior— esta vez quien hablaba era Kakashi.

— Pero sigue siendo arriesgado — continuó Ibiki-san.

— Sí, pero tanto tú como K están informados de la situación… — vaciló antes de continuar — el estado es crítico. Antes fue fácil inhibir el deterioro, pero ahora es imposible. Nos queda un año, es eso o la perderemos— sentenció Kakashi.

¿Qué es lo que no resistirá?¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?¿Tengo yo algo que ver aquí?. Demonios, no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré.

Me armé de valor y di un par de golpes a la puerta. Fue Kakashi quien abrió e Ibiki-san se retiró de la oficina.

— K me pidió esto personalmente, quiere que sea yo quien se ocupe de todo lo que te involucre en esta empresa —dijo y me sonrió — Ya que ahora trabajarás aquí, necesito que estés cómodo y seas bien instruido— concluyó, acercando una pantalla táctil y extendiéndome el lápiz de ésta — Tu contrato, puedes leerlo, luego firma donde se te indica.

No puedo creerlo, ¿contratado? Oh, cielos, ¡Estoy adentro!. Me quedé pasmado y en mi estado de inconsciencia no me percaté de la sonrisa estúpida que se formó en mi rostro.

— Quita esa cara de bobo, necesito los documentos ahora, si no te apresuras los informáticos cerrarán el sistema y no podré ingresar tu contrato.— me sacó de mi estado de letargo.

Leí el documento y firmé. Esto es increíble, ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que podría ser contratado habiendo estado a prueba por dos semanas y sin siquiera tener un título universitario que me avale.

— Listo, puedes retirarte muchacho — retiró el contrato y me indicó la salida, ¿eso era todo? — Ah!, otra cosa — dijo de repente y me volteé — procura ser discreto, tanto con tu empleo aquí como con tu proyecto. Supongo que no lo has revelado a nadie — me miró atento, yo negué con la cabeza, no hay problema con que lo sepa Jürgen, es mi proveedor y no delataré su negocio por una burrada.

— Hasta mañana, Kakashi.

— Nos vemos.

Salí raudo y no me percaté de la presencia de un sujeto en la puerta y lo empujé al pasar. Pedí las disculpas correspondientes pero al verle me di cuenta de que ya había visto a aquel tipo. Era quien acompañaba a Ino hace un tiempo en la tienda.

Pasé por alto aquel imprevisto y me dirigí a casa. La extraña entrevista y frases sueltas del Señor K me siguen rondando, sobre todo porque después oí la plática de Kakashi e Ibiki en la oficina me percaté de una cosa; ambos se referían a algo que no puede esperar.

" _No resistirá"_

Ahora me pregunto, ¿tengo yo algo que ver? ¿por qué me contrataron tan apresuradamente?. La verdad es que no lo entiendo en absoluto. Mis expectativas eran altas, si. Pero era también consciente de que tal vez daría un par de vueltas por la planta y sería enviado de vuelta a casa, mis esperanzas pasaban más por que luego de esto pudiera conseguir mis prácticas en HK, pero no un empleo de inmediato.

Pero… por otro lado, tengo entendido que no soy el primer ni único sujeto reclutado tras un videojuego en esta empresa. Creo que estoy siendo un paranoico. Eso debe ser.

…

— Demonios, ve por la derecha, están colándose a la torre.

— Bien, tú protege el frente, creo que al final usaré los shuriken de los que tanto hablaste Sasuke, y tú terminarás haciendo desvíos.

— Espero que no idiota, de todos modos Genji es la única opción en este momento.

— ¡Jódanse bastardos!

—Maldición, no grites Kiba — casi revienta mis tímpanos con su horrenda voz.

—Creo que deberíamos ser más pasivos, si los atacamos sólo conseguiremos que nos pateen el trasero—Shikamaru es muy perezoso, incluso en un juego online cree que es molesto tomar la iniciativa.

Kiba es un chico que solía jugar Dota conmigo hace unos años, pero luego de haberlo dejado perdimos contacto hasta ahora que me enteré de que Shino juega Overwatch y que además es muy amigo suyo. Por eso decidimos crear nuestro propio equipo junto a Shikamaru -otro amigo de Shino- y Chouji, que es algo así como un "hermano putativo" de él.

— ¡Sasuke!

— Lo sé— dije con mi pequeño vaso en la boca. Creo que a estas alturas el tomar café sin manos mientras juego debería ser considerado deporte olímpico.

Me preparaba para lanzar mi mejor ataque cuando sin previo aviso apareció Itachi…

— ¡Ups! lo siento Sasuke-baka, me resbalé.

— Usaste el maldito desvío y el ataque nos dio de lleno— Ese era Shino. Cuando el tarado de mi hermano rozó la letra"E" activó el jodido desvío de Genji y el ataque que uno de nuestros contrincantes entró en su zona de alcance, éste fue lanzado hacia mis propios compañeros. Y no sólo eso, el vaso con café caliente saltó de mi boca y se derramó en mis pantalones.

" _Game Over"_

Maldito hijo de… ¡Argh!

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?

— Oh, vamos, no puedes enfadarte así por un tonto juego hermano — dijo con tono burlón.

— ¡Para ti es un tonto juego, no te metas en mis asuntos!

— ¿Cuándo piensas dejar esa porquería?

— Cuando tú dejes de ser un jodido guarro.

— Así que planeas ser virgen por toda tu vida — comenzó a reír.

— Déjame en paz, idiota.

— Sólo venía a decirte que bajes, mis amigos están en la sala, puedes ir a beber con nosotros, si quieres.

— No me jodas.

— No lo haré más, me largo — dio un portazo y lo único que pude oír luego fueron las risas histéricas de sus estúpidos amigos.

Maldita sea, Itachi la jodió en el último minuto. Fingió resbalar con el único fin de caer en el teclado y rozar "E", que justamente es la tecla con la que Genji utiliza los famosos desvíos. Quiero golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas porque gracias a su estúpida intervención no sólo perdimos la batalla, sino que también la categoría. Bronce otra vez, carajo.

...

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, éste es el último capítulo que antecede al suceso que marca un quiebre en la historia. Desde el próximo las cosas avanzarán mucho más rápido, la historia dará un vuelco y tal vez me odien :/

Gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de pasar por mis historias y leerlas, eso me hece feliz, más aún si les gustan c:

Hasta el próximo capítulo (espero no tardarme tanto)

:)

* * *

*CP: Cerebro Positrónico


	6. Desconectado

Hola de nuevo!, aquí está el capítulo 6, en el cual las cosas cambiarán por completo. Quizás para bien o tal vez no tanto...

Bueno, es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto. Espero que sea de su agrado, si no, acepto críticas, reclamos, consultas, etc.

Ah! y ya me preparé para recibir su odio :v

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

 **-ooo-**

Desconectado

.

.

.

Llevo casi siete meses en HK Electronics. Me siento realmente orgulloso, no sólo por el hecho de haber conseguido un empleo en el lugar de mis sueños, sino porque ya comenzó mi periodo de prácticas y luego de conversar mi situación con Kakashi él aceptó enviar las solicitudes y documentos correspondientes para que mis meses trabajando aquí sean considerados por la universidad como una práctica profesional.

Sólo necesito seis meses más para titularme y dedicarme de lleno al trabajo, a mejorar y perfeccionar tanto mi teoría como mi Modelo Positrónico y a mis proyectos paralelos. Creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas me salen bien. No hay nada que me pueda perturbar en estos momentos, ni siquiera mis padres con sus estúpidos discursos de "armar juguetitos no nos parece una carrera seria" bah, como si Itachi fuera a convertirse alguna vez en un ingeniero serio. Hace un mes más o menos Ino hizo una visita sorpresa a nuestra casa y encontró a ese tarado encerrado en su cuarto con Karin, terminó con él luego de un escándalo -que incluyó gritos, bofetadas, un montón de cosas volando por la ventana del segundo piso, entre otros- y por primera vez vi en mis padres una señal de desaprobación y decepción con respecto a su preciado Itachi.

Pero aquello no es más que mi realidad cotidiana. Mi convivencia con mi familia se ha mecanizado a tal punto que ya ni siquiera me esmero por conseguir su aprobación. A veces me siento avergonzado por admitir algo así, pero me rendí. No puedo vivir de la opinión de los demás por el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera por la de mis padres.

Hoy es viernes, pero no es uno normal; Viernes 7 de mayo de 2025. A las siete de esta tarde se cumplirán exactamente cuatro años desde mi ruptura con Cerecito. Lo sé, suena estúpido e inmaduro, pero así son las cosas y no puedo hacer nada por cambiar mis sentimientos.

A pesar de que aborrezco el irresponsable comportamiento de Itachi con respecto a sus conquistas, a veces me gustaría poder ser como él; un insensible que no sufre por nada, que al parecer no crea lazos con nadie y le da igual la chica con que se involucra, pues a él sólo le importa que esté dispuesta a meterse en su cama. ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser así, al menos por un día? ¿Estoy condenado a sufrir por un estúpido amor adolescente por el resto de mi vida?. Me lo cuestiono una y otra vez. Tengo veintiún años y no he sido capaz siquiera de dar un mísero beso a una chica, ¿por qué?, según Itachi, porque los juegos en línea -en exceso, como es mi caso- son algo así como un repelente para las fiestas, las mujeres y por ende, el sexo.

Hace dos meses conocí a Konan, una chica que estudia medicina en la Universidad de Waseda -que para colmo, fue reubicada y ya no se encuentra en Waseda- y que en sus tiempos libres trabaja en la sección de empaque en T-Market. Cuando la vi no pude evitar reparar en su playera con un diseño de _Teemo,_ vaya, y según se, ese personaje fue sacado de League Of Legends hace ya seis años, por lo tanto toda la mercancía con aquel diseño fue retirada del mercado hace mucho tiempo. De hecho la busqué por todas partes y no logré obtener ninguna.

Konan y yo nos hicimos amigos, incluso ya ha visitado mi casa; es una gamer al igual que yo y hemos jugado juntos un par de veces e incluso le dije a Shio que la invitara a formar parte de nuestro equipo en Overwatch, ya que Shikamaru lo dejó porque consiguió novia.

Me siento extraño. Ella se parece mucho a mí, es genial, y aunque nos conocemos hace poco creo que hay algo especial entre nosotros, no podría decir que me gusta aún, pero tengo la impresión de que yo a ella sí y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Según el idiota de Itachi, debo corresponderle para así, por lo menos, acostarme con ella. Naruto fue más escéptico al respecto, porque me conoce y sabe que en realidad eso no es lo que yo busco. Pero, pensándolo bien, podría conseguir mi primer beso, suena tentador.

Ah! y hablando de Naruto. Para el fin de las vacaciones me visitó y se disculpó por su estúpida actitud. No creo que haya dejado de ser un mujeriego, pero al menos meditó acerca de sus actos y decidió comenzar de nuevo nuestra amistad e intentar enmendar las cosas con Hinata. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que le gusta.

— ¡Sasuke, el agua no es gratis! — mi padre golpeó muy fuerte la puerta del baño, me sorprendió y casi resbalo.

— ¡S-Sí, lo siento, salgo ahora!

Me enjuagué rápido, salí de la ducha y tomé mi toalla. Últimamente esto suele pasar, el tiempo se me pasa volando cuando estoy bajo el agua. Me quedo pensando y meditando en mi vida y todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Ya basta Sasuke, hoy tienes que trabajar, despierta. Me dije, golpeando mis mejillas una y otra vez.

Me vestí como acostumbro, de negro, porque creo que sólo así me veo bien.

Salí de casa con mucha prisa porque estoy algo retrasado. Caminé rápido a mi auto y me marché.

Hace tres meses Kakashi me envió a hacer un curso de manejo y luego de aprobar el examen, la empresa me entregó un vehículo para así movilizarme sin problemas.

El trayecto a la planta fue rápido. Aún pienso en mí y en Konan. He estado tentado de invitarla a salir, pero hay algo que me lo impide. Siempre que lo pienso es Cerecito quien viene a mi mente. Me siento culpable por olvidarle, un sentimiento extraño me invade y no puedo evitarlo, pero, ¡demonios!. Ella probablemente decidió llevar una vida de adolescente normal y mantener relaciones amorosas o qué sé yo con gente real. El único que piensa en esta estúpida historia de "amor cibernético" soy yo. Vete al cuerno Cerecito. Esta tarde, después de mi turno en la planta llamaré a Konan y la invitaré a salir.

Aparqué en el estacionamiento y corrí a registrar mi llegada. Kakashi es un tipo amable y cordial cuando se trata de mí, pero eso no le impide descontar los retrasos o ausencias de mi salario.

— Vaya, llegas justo a tiempo, Sasuke — cuando entré me topé con Sasori, el supervisor del área de diseño.

— Lo siento, tengo prisa — le dije y me fui raudo a registrar mi credencial antes de que sean las ocho de la mañana.

Cuando por fin llegué a la planta de Inteligencia Artificial, me coloqué mi overol -un horrendo trozo de tela verde oliva- y comencé con mi labor. Estoy a cargo del primer autómata programable de HK Electronics. La idea es mejorar las reacciones predeterminadas, agregar varias funciones y por sobre todas las cosas, un aspecto más real. Pero eso de diseño está a cargo de Sasori en la planta de arriba.

Sasori es un diseñador industrial, según me contó Shino, ese sujeto fue un pandillero hasta los veinticinco años e hizo enormes murales en Tokio. Claro, hasta que fue detenido por pintar al primer ministro desnudo en el frontis de un edificio gubernamental.

Luego de pasar un año en la cárcel, quien sabe por qué, pero decidió enmendar su rumbo y estudiar diseño en una universidad en el extranjero. Nadie sabe cómo terminó trabajando aquí.

Me entretuve toda la mañana instalando el cableado de fibra óptica y acomodando los engranajes de mithril. La verdad es que crear un autómata no es algo que me entusiasme, de hecho es todo lo contrario a lo que yo deseo hacer; crear un androide con consciencia propia, con libre albedrío, un "ser" al fin y al cabo.

Pero también he estado pensando en las repercusiones de un invento como ese. Un androide autónomo es algo así como un humano, pero con una estructura física indestructible -recubrimiento de mithril, un metal ligero, pero mil veces más resistente que el acero de la mejor calidad-, lo que lo transformaría inmediatamente en un ser inmortal ¿es correcto jugar a ser Dios?

¿Qué tal si las verdaderas intenciones del Señor K son, por ejemplo, formar un ejército androide o algo por el estilo? Suena loco, supongo que me sentiría como en "Yo Robot" o algo así, se me ocurren cosas horrendas al respecto, ¿y si con esto hago un daño irreparable a la humanidad? ¿y si ese ser libre, decide matarme?

Comencé a sudar como un cerdo, mi frente estaba impregnada de sudor, y todo por este estúpido traje de fibra de Timonium, un material creado para sujetos que tienen ideas geniales, como explorar el ártico a pesar del período de glaciación que está afectando a todo el norte de Europa y que para nuestra desgracia, está alcanzando Japón. El problema es que hoy es un día particularmente caluroso y al Señor K no se le ha ocurrido aún darnos uniformes más cómodos.

— Señor Uchiha, se le solicita en la Oficina Principal, Señor Uchi…

Me cubrí las orejas como pude, bien, no es malo que me llamen por alto parlante como lo hacen con todos, pero es que me encuentro al lado de uno de los malditos parlantes.

Limpié mis manos engrasadas y me dirigí a paso rápido a la Oficina Principal, no tengo idea de qué se le ofrece. Espero que no haya descubierto algún sistema para leer mentes, porque entonces mis reclamos y sobre todo mi desconfianza quedarán al descubierto. Luego reí, qué idiota soy a veces.

Apenas me acerqué a la puerta gris de aquella oficina ésta se abrió e ingresé sin dificultades para quedar enfrente del enorme escritorio de ébano del Señor K.

— Buenas... —miré mi reloj, las 13:07 pm— tardes Señor K, ¿para qué me necesita?

— Buenas tardes, Sasuke, toma asiento —sonrió y me indicó la silla. Este sujeto es demasiado extraño, a veces está como perdido, otras anda sonriente por la vida y por lo general, tiene un humor de perros, peor que el mío cuando no bebo mi café.

Tomé asiento como me indicó y ambos estuvimos en silencio por un minuto, más o menos. Mi rostro estaba serio, el suyo también y vinieron a mi mente todos los artefactos que he ensamblado últimamente. Drones, un par de placas madre, dos Unidades de Procesamiento, media docena de motores de…

— Tranquilo, no te traje aquí para regañarte ni nada por el estilo — me dijo y comenzó a reír, mi tensión desapareció completamente, _uff_.

— Entonces…

— Quiero saber de ti, llevas mucho tiempo en mi planta y sólo sé que te llamas Sasuke Uchiha y estudias Ingeniería en Automatización y Robótica en la Todai, bastante impersonal.

— Pues, vivo junto a mis padres y hermano mayor en el distrito de Bunkyo.

— Mmm… ya veo, y ¿a qué se dedican tus padres?

— Eeh, bueno, mi madre fue contadora por mucho tiempo, hasta que la empresa en la que trabajaba decidió despedir a su personal y reemplazarlo por autómatas matemáticos. Ahora es dueña de casa. En cuanto a mi padre, pues a él le ocurrió algo similar, porque era taxista hasta que la compañía para la cual manejaba lo despidió porque hubo una renovación de toda la flota de taxis. Fueron reemplazados por robotaxis.

— ¿Entonces cómo se gana la vida? — me preguntó interesado.

— Ahora es vendedor de seguros de vida en Konoha´s Insurance.

— Hm, seguros de vida — comenzó a reír como histérico — Que ironía ¿no?— siguió carcajeándose.

— ¿Por qué?

— Asegurar una vida, como si una vida valiera el dinero por el cual la aseguras. Dime Sasuke, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien?

— ¿Qué? Pues mi familia…

— Tú no amas a tu familia, ¿cierto?

— Pues yo… los aprecio pero ellos… ellos a mí no.

— Entonces nunca has amado a alguien, así que no puedes comprender, ¿qué harías si la persona que más has amado en esta vida se va y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo?

— Yo… no lo sé, no podría…

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero, ¿al menos has querido a una persona, has estado enamorado de alguien? — preguntó, muy interesado en mi respuesta.

— De hecho sí, no llegué a conocer a esa persona… sin embargo, yo.

— Vaya — se puso de pie y me pidió que le siguiera. No me permitió terminar de responder.

" _La quiero, aún"_

Caminamos por un extraño corredor que jamás noté en mis visitas anteriores a este lugar. Me siento idiota al seguirlo sin objetar nada, pues nos dirigimos en línea recta hacia una pared en la cual no hay nada, salvo un cuadro. Al llegar, noté las características de éste; en realidad no es una costosa obra de arte, de hecho, parece un dibujo hecho por un niño.

El Señor K se volteó y me observó, para darse nuevamente la vuelta y mover aquel dibujo. Como en las películas, la pared se abrió y dejó ver una enorme puerta de seguridad. Digitó velozmente una clave, se colocó enfrente. Entramos a un salón completamente gris. De hecho no había nada ahí, nada. De todos modos no me sorprendió que aquel cubículo comenzara a bajar de repente, este lugar está lleno de ascensores y pasadizos secretos.

A diferencia de los otros ascensores, éste no era extremadamente veloz, de hecho, era muy lento, como esos que habían en el viejo hospital abandonado al otro lado del parque. Solía hacer visitas nocturnas con mis amigos cuando era pequeño, tenía como diez u once años, en ese entonces, todavía tenía una vida fuera de mi habitación.

— Mi nombre es Kizashi — dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos — Pero casi nadie lo sabe, sólo Kakashi, Ibiki, tú y...olvídalo — continuó serio.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos aquí?

— Eres muy curioso, te lo tenías bien guardado hijo ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto?

— Ah, creo que sí — cuando digo que este Señor Kizashi es raro, no estoy exagerando, para nada. Sus cambios de humor son tan constantes como el minutero de un reloj.

.— Estoy divorciado hace muchos años. Me enamoré de mi esposa de una forma muy estúpida — hizo una extraña mueca, como intentando esbozar una sonrisa, pero esta no llegó a sus ojos —, ella era la secretaria de mi padre. Cuando yo estaba en mi último año de preparatoria era un rebelde sin causa, así que solía llamar a la oficina de él para que me sacara de los tremendos líos en que me metía — me observó otra vez, antes de hablar, llegamos.

Apenas salimos, me condujo por otro pasillo. Era interminable.

— Era ella quien contestaba siempre, solía decirme un "espere un segundo, su padre viene enseguida" y esas cosas de secretaria, ya sabes, como uno de los autómatas que estás armando allá arriba — asentí —. Realmente no sé cuando comencé a anhelar su voz, sólo recuerdo haber hecho tonterías adrede para así tener una excusa, llamar y oírla contestar, a veces ni siquiera tenía un motivo para hablarle a mi padre.

Una tarde la conocí y me enamoré de ella, era hermosa. Mi padre estaba convencido de que yo no era más que un idiota y que jamás haría algo con mi vida, fue por eso que decidió dejar su empresa inmobiliaria a mi hermano menor, pero quebró hace varios años. Yo en cambio me casé con su bonita secretaria que era un par de años mayor que yo, estudié Ingeniería, creé mi propia empresa de electrónica y henos aquí, reunidos en mi edificio — me miró divertido y continuó, mientras caminamos a no sé dónde — Pero como te dije, me divorcié hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — pregunté, luego me avergoncé por ser tan indiscreto.

— ¿Ves que eres curioso?— volvió a reír — pero me agradas, te contaré.

Mi esposa y yo nos amábamos, probablemente cuando te cases lo comprenderás, no se puede definir porque es una cosa que a la vez es todas las otras, se trata de ti pero a la vez no, es tuyo pero al mismo tiempo es de esa persona… algo muy complicado para un jovenzuelo — me guiñó un ojo —. Por eso que te expliqué, ella me dejó, porque se trata de ti, pero a la vez no — ahora sí me confundí, ¿de qué hablábamos?

— Mi corazón era suyo y siempre lo supo, pero yo me centré en nuestro futuro y lo que dejaría a mi familia. Sobre todo cuando supimos que seríamos padres — su expresión se tornó melancólica —. Ser un magnate te permite un buen pasar por esta vida, pero para lograrlo debes perder muchas cosas en el camino y yo no comprendí eso a tiempo. Tres años después del nacimiento de nuestro bebé ella me dejó, no soportaba la idea de que yo viajara cada dos semanas a un país distinto y que ellas quedaran completamente excluidas de mi vida. Una tarde descubrí una carta de su puño y letra, en ella decía que se había enamorado y que ya no volveríamos a estar juntos. Se marchó a Corea junto al modelo de la campaña publicitaria que yo mismo supervisaba para el lanzamiento de un nuevo producto. Fue un escándalo mediático, yo ya era un sujeto muy famoso y un chisme de esos no pasaba desapercibido por ninguna de esas revistas que viven del morbo.

— Ya veo — no me sentí cómodo hablando de esto, de hecho sé qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí.

— Me quedé con mi empresa y también con mi bebé, ella decidió rehacer completamente su vida y olvidar todo lo que nos involucró alguna vez, incluso a su propia hija. Por eso decidí dejar mi imagen pública y desaparecer en mi oficina o en casa. Nunca más se habló de mí en los periódicos ni revistas, me transformé en el Señor K.

— ¿Se avergonzaba de ello?

— Claro que sí, porque yo era un tipo sumamente conocido y todos se enteraron de que ella prácticamente huyó de mí. Incluso la prensa especuló acerca de los motivos e inventó una historia de violencia intrafamiliar, alcoholismo y quizás qué más. Pero nada de eso sucedió, se largó y ya.

— Lo siento, pero, ¿por qué yo debería saber esto?

— Ya te lo dije, me agradas y… tengo una hija que es más o menos de tu edad — vaya, qué cambio de tema.

— Ah, lo mencionó antes — dije poco convencido, no sé a dónde quiere llegar con ésto.

— Sakura. Ella es hermosa, su rostro es como el de su madre, pero con mis colores — sonrió mucho, pero luego volvió a estar serio —, cuando su madre se marchó, yo me esmeré por estar siempre ahí, para ella. Incluso la llevaba a mi oficina. Realmente no me importaba que hiciera flores en los planos o en mis informes.

Pero como todo padre, tuve miedo de perderla o de que alguien le hiciera daño, así que decidí privarla de una vida común y corriente, la encerré conmigo, rara vez le permití tener contacto con más personas. Contraté maestros y recibió toda la instrucción necesaria en casa— concluyó.

Nos detuvimos en una sala llena de computadoras y pantallas Led. El Señor Kizashi sacó varias carpetas de una gaveta y comenzó a registrarlas. Buscaba algo.

Asentí y él contuvo una carcajada, aunque falló porque de todas formas terminó riendo.

— Pero como te dije — continuó mientras abría una de las carpetas y tomaba varios papeles de ella —, yo jamás le permití alejarse de mí, porque de esa forma pretendía protegerla de todo, creí que teniéndola justo enfrente de mis ojos, a mi alcance, nada le ocurriría, pero…

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que aquel mal al que yo tanto le temía estaba en su interior? — comenzó a restregar sus ojos una y otra vez — un accidente cerebro vascular es algo en lo que no piensas todos los días, Sasuke.

— No, pero… ¿es por esto que estamos aquí? ¿por qué me dice todo esto? — pregunté exasperado, él habla y habla, pero no me da respuestas.

— Mi hija jamás presentó síntomas que delataran aquello que iba a desencadenarse en su interior, todo estaba en orden hasta… hasta hace cuatro años, un siete de mayo.

Las consecuencias de un accidente cerebro vascular, derrame cerebral... llámalo como quieras. Son nefastas. Una reducción del flujo sanguíneo durante un mínimo periodo de tiempo resulta desastrosa, luego de dos minutos mi hija sufrió una embolia cerebral. Si tienes mínimas nociones sabes que aquello provoca que las células del cerebro queden sin oxígeno, por lo tanto se produce daño cerebral, el cual deja secuelas permanentes como la parálisis u otros trastornos o simplemente acaba con la vida de alguien, da igual quien sea, no importa su edad, no importa nada.

— Eso quiere decir que…— intenté intervenir, pero nuevamente habló.

— ¿Sabes?, mi hija no es muy sociable — volvió a desviar el tema —y bueno, no puedo culparla, yo mismo la alejé de todos. Pensaba en tenerla siempre conmigo, porque la idea de que me abandonara me ponía enfermo y colérico — rió nuevamente — ¿y sabes que es lo más gracioso? — a pesar de mantenerme quieto, tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo por el pasillo — ella se enamoró de todos modos, ¡y espera! aquí viene lo mejor; lo hizo de la misma forma que yo… al oír la voz de aquella persona.

Se acercó a un enorme panel, lo encendió y para mi sorpresa, aquello era una enorme computadora. El Señor Kizashi hizo un gesto con su mano para que me acercara, cuando llegué a su lado noté como en la pantalla aparecían varios documentos, programas, fotografías, capturas de pantalla…

…

 _UchihaS23: Me gustaría hablar contigo…_

 _Cerecito283: ¿no es eso lo que hacemos?_

 _UchihaS23: Me refiero a oírnos, quiero hablar de verdad_

 _Cerecito283: Bien… tal vez sea buena idea_

 _UchihaS23: claro que lo es, quiero conocerte más_

 _Cerecito283: ¿y por qué?_

 _UchihaS23: lo sabes, no me hagas repetirlo._

 _Cerecito283: vamos, hazlo :)_

 _UchihaS23: no lo haré, molestia ¬¬_

…

Me sentí completamente abrumado, confundido y sobre todo ultrajado, ¿por qué este señor tiene en su poder mis conversaciones con Cerecito? ¡Un segundo…!

— Ven, acompáñame...— me tomó del brazo y no me dio oportunidad de resistirme — veremos a mi hija.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ella es Cerecito?

— ¿No lo viste?

Entonces mi corazón se detuvo, ¡Cerecito está aquí, hablaremos!. Sin embargo, al acercarnos a la habitación en la que supuestamente nos encontraremos con ella -y que no deja de parecerme extraña-, sentí mi pecho oprimido, un dolor inexplicable que no es físico… es angustia.

Nos paramos justo enfrente de una puerta común y corriente de madera. El Señor Kizashi, quien aún traía consigo aquel fajo de papeles que extrajo de la carpeta, golpeó y de inmediato fue abierta por un sujeto con bata blanca y gafas.

Me observó detenidamente, luego al Señor Kizashi e hizo una singular pregunta:

— ¿Es hora?

— Aún no, Kabuto — respondió luego.

Al entrar me petrifiqué. Una máquina llena de tubos y pantallas de monitoreo, una enorme cámara transparente y…

—¿La ves? Es ella, la visito todos lo días, ahora incluso más que antes.

— P-Pero…

— Pero nada, ¿no deseabas verla? ¿No era a ella a quien querías?

No pude responder, Cerecito es Sakura, Cerecito está…

— ¡Respóndeme maldita sea!

— Yo no puedo, no…

— Hace cuatro años mi hija sufrió una embolia, su cerebro no recibió el oxígeno necesario. Fue internada de urgencia, pero el daño provocado era muy grande… las cosas iban tan mal — suspiró sonoramente — le fue inducido un coma, los médicos no hallaron otra alternativa. Se suponía que se recuperaría, que las lesiones en su cerebro podían ser tratadas, pero no despertó más.

Es por eso que doy gracias a lo que sea que esté allá arriba. Si Dios existe, entonces estoy seguro de que no le gustaría que yo le diera mal uso a mi fortuna…

— No lo entiendo Señor — me tomó del brazo nuevamente y me obligó a ver aquella cámara transparente.

Ver por primera vez el rostro de Cerecito me habría llenado de alegría en cualquier situación, menos esta. La única persona que una vez me comprendió, que estuvo a mi lado en momentos difíciles, la chica de la que me enamoré aún sin ver, yace en un ataúd de vidrio, conectada a docenas de tubos, sin señales de vida. Un rostro escuálido, enormes ojeras, su cabello corto y desteñido, vestida con una horrenda bata de hospital. Luce como un cadáver.

— Hace dos años los médicos me comunicaron que su estado de inconsciencia era irreversible y que sería desconectada en un par de horas, pues una lesión de tal magnitud en el tallo encefálico le hacía imposible sobrevivir de forma independiente. De no haber sido por mi dinero, influencias y contactos, ella no estaría aquí con nosotros. Aquel bastardo de esa maldita clínica la habría matado.

— P-Pero ella está…

— ¡No! no lo digas ni lo pienses, ¿entiendes? — tomó mi rostro entre sus manos — ¿¡Entiendes!? sus órganos vitales son mantenidos con máquinas, su cuerpo parece rígido, pero aquello no es más que la consecuencia de un tratamiento llevado a cabo por especialistas con el fin de mantener su cuerpo en buen estado. Su cerebro está mal, no lo niego, pero no ha muerto, sólo está desconectado.

Asentí lentamente mientras desviaba mis ojos hacia aquella cámara transparente.

Me acerqué otra vez. Llorar no es algo que me agrade, jamás he sido un tipo expresivo, así que a pesar de que mis ojos arden, contuve las lágrimas.

— Soy un sujeto honesto. Podría haberte despojado de tu invento y hecho desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jamás habrían encontrado tu cuerpo — dijo, me estremecí — , pero no me pareció correcto hacerle algo así a la última persona que mi hija tuvo en mente antes de todo esto.

Ese día, antes de ir a trabajar, charlé con ella como de costumbre. Me dijo que conocería a un chico bueno, algo serio y lindo, que lo quería mucho, y que esperaba ser de su agrado cuando por fin se vieran a los ojos — dijo, mirándome.

Me sentí enfermo. Cerecito nunca me dejó, ella siempre estuvo conmigo, hasta…

— El lunes hablaremos, si no estás dispuesto, me rendiré. Si tú no quieres involucrarte puedes irte, llevar tu invento contigo y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No voy a presionarte, después de todo tú no tienes idea. Jamás has amado y probablemente no me entiendes.

Ya no fui capaz de hablar, ni gesticular. Nada.

Luego de subir, buscar mis cosas e irme a casa después de que el Señor Kizashi autorizara mi salida anticipada… me sentí perdido.

En mi habitación lo único que logré hacer fue lanzar todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, golpear una y otra vez el suelo con mis puños. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella, justo ese día?

Las cosas no debieron ser así, no. Un tipo que no tiene a nadie, un sujeto desdichado que ni siquiera cuenta con su familia. Yo no tengo un hogar al cual llegar y sentirme acogido, esto no es más que la casa en la que suelo pernoctar.

El dolor es algo que creí haber experimentado en más de una ocasión, pero estaba en un tremendo error. Nada, por más terrible y humillante que haya sido me ha hecho llorar como un nene, sólo en una oportunidad, cuando tenía diez años y me esmeré por aprender el libreto, ensayar y actuar por primera vez, para mis padres y ellos lo olvidaron. Itachi era más importante. Aquella tarde… y esta noche, me sentí solo, muy solo y desdichado.

El jodido Señor Kizashi no tiene idea de lo equivocado que está, porque yo sí sé lo que es amar. Amar y ser desechado como una mierda. Amar, sentirme correspondido por primera vez y perderlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Si esto es a lo que Jürgen se refería cuando le hablé de mi proyecto, pues tiene toda la razón. Es grande, demasiado y no sé si puedo con todo.

Fui un imbécil todo este tiempo, lo importante no era lo que yo sentía respecto a mi familia ni lo que ellos pensaban de mí. Tuve el ejemplo de que nada es imposible enfrente de mis narices y también la prueba de que el reconocimiento no lo es todo en esta vida, que de hecho importa un carajo, porque lo verdaderamente importante es aquello que haces porque tu corazón lo quiere, lo anhela.

Jürgen podría haberse quedado postrado a esperar su muerte en aquel depósito de chatarra y Shaun -su mecánico autodidacta- podría haber creado aquellas prótesis milagrosas para luego presentarlas, hacerse famoso, millonario y olvidarse de toda su pobreza. Pero ambos escogieron el camino difícil, el tortuoso, ese por el cual el corazón suele decantarse. ¿Mi camino es olvidar el tan anhelado reconocimiento de mi familia, dejar de lado aquella obsesión del androide pensante y ceder mi esfuerzo a una chica?

¿Cómo podría si…? No, como el Señor Kizashi dijo; sólo está desconectado.

...

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Zinty: Bueno, supongo que ya sabes qué ocurrió con "Cerecito" y por qué dejó a Sasuke friki. Parece cruel, demasiado y lo es xD, porque Itachi no es buen hermano, sus padres siguen sin darle atención y por último, supongo que este cap. fue un poco más largo que el resto. Pero los próximos lo serán más aún porque estamos cerca de la mitad, así que las cosas se pondrán más intensas. Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

Y este fue el tan esperado quiebre en la historia. Como ya había adelantado, Sasuke tuvo noticias de "Cerecito", y qué noticias xD.

Bueno, si prestaron atención a lo que ocurrió con Sakura, podrán notar que tiene mucho que ver con el proyecto por el que Sasuke se ha esforzado durante todo lo que va de historia, que el Señor K es su padre y que probablemente no está del todo cuerdo ¿o tal vez si?

Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por regalarme su tiempo, apoyar esta historia algo loca y extraña y sobre todo, darme ánimos.

Por esta vez me gustaría enterarme de qué piensan al respecto, tengo curiosidad por saber si me odian o no por el "estado" de Sakura xD

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

:)


	7. Culpable

Volví con el capítulo 7 :). Bueno, la verdad es que tengo muy poco que decir al respecto, sólo me queda agradecer a mis lectores(as), porque sin sus mensajes en donde me dejan sus opiniones o reflexiones acerca de cada capítulo, esto no sería tan gratificante ni me animaría tanto. Sé que soy mala porque prometí "romance lindo", pero ya ven, mi definición de lindo está bastante distorsionada, al menos puedo decirles que no soy fan de los finales trágicos xD.

Espero les guste, si no, me dicen y publico otro cap. más feo aún :v

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 7

 **-ooo-**

Culpable

.

.

.

Si el Señor Kizashi pretendía que yo descansara de toda esta mierda durante el fin de semana, pues aquello no sucedió. No he podido dormir, de hecho no he sido capaz de nada, ni siquiera he bajado de mi habitación a comer. Mi madre se ha encargado de traer mi almuerzo o cena, y en cuanto al desayuno… me he despertado demasiado tarde como para poder comerlo sin que coincida con la hora de almorzar, así que simplemente me lo he saltado.

¿Cómo es posible que esto me pase a mí?

Realmente prefería que ella hubiera olvidado lo nuestro y que siguiera con su vida, tal y como yo pretendía hacerlo antes de enterarme de que en realidad, jamás me olvidó, que le dijo a su padre que me quería y que… pensaba en mí cuando aquello ocurrió. ¿Qué podré hacer al respecto?¿Será la misma persona si reemplazamos su cerebro por el positrónico que yo cree?

Además está Konan. La olvidé por completo, no contesté sus llamadas este fin de semana y tampoco me conecté. Probablemente se aburra de insistir conmigo y se largue, después de todo no soy la gran cosa, no creo que sea una gran pérdida para ella el dejar de vernos.

Esta tarde hablé con Naruto, pero omití esto. El Señor Kizashi pretende que todo sea un secreto, y aunque no acepte hacer lo que sea que él pretenda, no pienso divulgar el estado de Sakura. Me cuesta llamarle por su nombre, ella sigue siendo Cerecito para mí, pero resulta que esa chica tiene sólo un pie en este mundo.

Antes de todo lo acontecido el viernes creí que por fin la estaba superando, pero ahora sé que por más que lo intente no podré cargar con esto sin hacer nada al respecto. Ella me necesita y aunque yo no sé en qué podría ser útil, algo en mi interior me dice que no puedo dejarlo pasar, que debo ser yo quien saque a Sakura de aquel estado de inconsciencia.

A las nueve de la noche, luego de leer todos los libros relacionados con neurología que Naruto y Hinata me han prestado, me dormí.

…

El lunes me presenté como siempre en mi empleo y trabajé durante toda la mañana en mi proyecto. Debo admitir que ahora que sé que esto de una u otra forma podría traer de vuelta a Cerecito, le he puesto muchas más ganas que antes porque llámenme loco, inmoral o qué sé yo; quiero devolverle la vida, aunque el precio sea tal vez, más alto del que imagino.

Sin embargo, el Señor Kizashi no apareció como me lo había dicho el viernes. No hubo movimiento en los subsuelos y nadie me llamó o me informó de algún cambio, era como si nada de lo que viví hace tres días hubiera sucedido realmente. Me sentí desesperado e impaciente porque no obtuve una sola respuesta de Ibiki-san ni de Kakashi, ellos sólo respondieron con evasivas o me solicitaron, amablemente que dejara de joderlos.

Eran las cinco con cincuenta para ser exactos. Yo acababa de quitarme mi molesto overol y había comenzado a guardar mis pertenencias en la mochila que suelo cargar, cuando Kakashi apareció por el umbral de la puerta y me llamó.

—Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo, ve a mi oficina en el subsuelo de abajo, te espero—comentó relajadamente y se marchó sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta.

Al principio me pareció normal, pero luego el miedo me invadió, ¿y si piensa despedirme por lo ocurrido? o pero aún, mi artefacto presenta fallas y no será posible su uso en esta ocasión.

Caminé a toda velocidad, tomé el ascensor y bajé al subsuelo indicado. Llegué a la oficina y Kakashi me esperaba con un montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Dime Kakashi, ¿qué ocurre?—pregunté, él ni se inmutó, sólo me indicó que tomara asiento con su mano y yo simplemente accedí.

Al hacerlo las puertas de la oficina se cerraron automáticamente y las persianas la cubrieron por completo, dejándonos a ambos encerrados en aquel cubículo completamente blanco.

—Sé lo que conversaste con Kizashi el viernes, también conozco tu situación y estoy al tanto de tu relación con Sakura—soltó sin previo aviso, lo cual no hizo más que llenarme de furia ¿qué carajo se creen estos tipos invadiendo de forma tan descarada mi intimidad?—Antes de que te sigas enfadado, te diré una sola cosa; esto no se trata de ti ni de tus jodidos amoríos, se trata de ella. Si te molesta que tu privacidad sea invadida, puedes tomar tus cosas e irte, la puerta es ancha y nadie va a rogarte, ten la certeza de que tu relación con ella jamás saldrá de aquí.

Me sentía furioso, pero si en algo tiene razón es que esto no se trata de mí, sino de ella. Por ese motivo mi enojo se disipó y estuve dispuesto a mantener una conversación con él.

—Si lo sabes todo entonces dime qué carajo haré yo y punto—contesté mal de todas formas.

—No te alteres, para eso te traje aquí. Antes nadie te llamó porque absolutamente todo lo que te fue revelado es confidencial, no se trata de un producto o alguna estrategia comercial. Es la hija de Kizashi.

—Lo sé, yo… siento haber reaccionado mal, es que esto es tan…

—Si, comprendo cómo te sientes, todos los que nos hemos involucrado en este caso tenemos esa sensación de impotencia frente a la situación. Yo la vi crecer y de un minuto a otro, su vida se apagó—continuó, con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

—Comprendo—dije sin pensar.

—Me alegra que lo hagas, pero déjame advertirte que esto es más que juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas, es una vida y por lo tanto, todo debe ser perfecto.

Asentí y él me entregó un papel.

—Eso que tienes en tus manos es el expediente médico de Sakura. Debes estar completamente informado de su estado.

—Sí.

Se puso de pie y caminamos al ascensor más próximo. Nuestro destino: La habitación de Sakura en el cuarto y último subsuelo.

—Bien, sé que no eres un experto en medicina ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¿al menos conoces la Constitución Japonesa?

—¿Qué?

—Debí suponerlo—miró hacia el techo en un gesto de exasperación y prosiguió mientras caminábamos por el largo pasillo—. La Constitución Japonesa actual ha redefinido los conceptos de "vivo" o "muerto"—yo sólo le miré—, eso quiere decir que hay muchos casos en que una persona está… legalmente muerta, aún sin estarlo, ¿me explico?

—Sé a dónde va esto, creo—dije bastante confuso al respecto.

—Seré directo. Sakura tuvo un derrame cerebral y el tallo encefálico sufrió un daño irreparable. Según el párrafo tercero del Artículo 47, una persona que no es capaz de ser consciente de forma natural, está legalmente muerta.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Exacto, ante los ojos de la Ley, Sakura está muerta hace dos años, sin embargo, gracias a Kizashi, su dinero y por supuesto, sus influencias, el Servicio Médico Legal no ha retirado su cuerpo y por ende, no existe un certificado que acredite su muerte, ¿me captas?

—Sí—respondí luego de un largo suspiro. Ella ha muerto, no hay nada que pueda hacer, mierda, ¿por qué ellos no lo aceptan?

—Sé lo que piensas y te diré una cosa, la cual espero que te quede clara. Las leyes son hechas por hombres y para hombres, un miserable papel no determina realmente si te has muerto o aún sigues con vida. Todos somos libres de creer o no, pero tengo la certeza de que, quien sea que esté allá arriba, es el único que decide nuestro destino y el de Sakura no es la muerte.

—Y-Yo… bien, creo que… tienes razón—hablé, sin un ápice de seguridad.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación. Kakashi golpeó e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió. Esta vez quien nos recibió no fue el tal Kabuto, sino una chica morena de cabello corto.

—Están aquí , joven Uchiha—nos saludó y cuando entramos, Kakashi mencionó que ella es la Kinesióloga y que su nombre es Shizune.

Al mirar a mi alrededor, noté algo extraño; aquel "ataúd de vidrio", como le llamé a la extraña cama en la que vi a Sakura el viernes pasado, se encontraba vacía y no había rastro de ella.

—No te alteres, ella debe realizar sesiones de kinesiología diarias para que sus músculos no se atrofien, recuerda que su cuerpo lleva cuatro años inerte.

—Uhm, lo siento—contesté, tranquilizándome sólo un poco—¿Qué se supone que haremos?

—Pues… simplemente quería que te familiarices con esto porque de aquí en adelante será tu único objetivo, al menos en esta planta—respondió sin mirarme.

Me sentí inútil, ¿realmente mirar es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora?¿qué hace Sakura en aquella enorme cámara hiperbárica?

—Kakashi, quiero verla—dije sin pensar realmente en mis palabras.

—Creo que no por ahora, es un tanto arriesgado que…

—Si puede, Kakashi-san—de repente salió una de las enfermeras. Era una chica castaña, delgada y menuda, cuya presencia hizo a Kakashi ponerse tan nervioso y colorado, al punto de que lo único que consiguió fue tartamudear como un idiota, vaya, la enfermera Rin lo trae baboso.

La chica me llevó rápidamente a un pequeño baño. Ahí me hizo lavar y desinfectar mis manos y brazos, me dio ropa higienizada, cambié mis botines por pantuflas, cubrí mi cabello con un gorro extraño, me dio una mascarilla y finalmente me coloqué guantes de látex.

—Debes ser cuidadoso, no puedes tocar nada antes de entrar o contaminarás la cámara, lo cual sería fatal.

—Sí—asentí también con la cabeza mientras intentaba caminar con las manos muy pegadas a mi cuerpo para así no tocar nada antes de adentrarnos a la cámara hiperbárica.

Al atravesar la compuerta, mis ojos dolieron por la iluminación; Shizune me explicó que aquello era necesario porque Sakura llevaba años sin salir al exterior y por lo tanto, su cuerpo necesita ser expuesto a "luz solar", artificial en este caso.

Y ahí estaba. Shizune movía sus piernas tal cual lo haría un niño con un muñeco. Ella masajeaba con suma experticia cada extremidad y luego las flexionaba. Por un minuto olvidé su estado, todo a mi alrededor desapareció y sólo fui consciente de mis acciones cuando toqué su mano. A pesar de usar guantes de látex, pude sentir su piel tibia. Sí, ella no estaba rígida y fría como pensé al verla el viernes, sin embargo, fui devuelto abruptamente a la realidad cuando me percaté de las máquinas y los tubos que estaban conectados a su cuerpo.

—Tal vez, ella lo sintió.—dijo Shizune repentinamente—Su estado es un misterio para la ciencia, así que no puedes descartar nada.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar y prosiguió con sus ejercicios, me sentí aliviado, es cierto. Kakashi tiene razón, ella no está muerta, pude sentir su piel, un muerto no puede generar calor, aún cuando son máquinas las que le permiten producirlo, es su cuerpo el que reacciona a los estímulos.

Si no fuera por la mascarilla que llevo puesta, todos verían mi sonrisa idiota. No obstante, ésta se borró cuando vi a un sujeto acariciar su cabello y su rostro con demasiada familiaridad. Me tensé de inmediato y mi rabia aumentó aún más cuando mi mirada y la de aquel tipo se cruzaron. Era Sasori.

—Bien, creo que es hora de marcharnos, Sasuke y yo aún tenemos asuntos pendientes—habló Kakashi y me jaló con fuerza.

A pesar de estar muy tenso, no pude evitar mi expulsión de aquel lugar. Al salir, Kakashi me dio una mirada reprobatoria y supe que había captado mi reacción al ver a Sasori junto a ella.

Me quité la mascarilla, los guantes y el gorro. Fui directamente al baño y me cambié, cuando estuve afuera Kakashi me hizo salir de la habitación. Se le notaba molesto.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan jodidamente infantil?!—alzó inesperadamente la voz y me sorprendió muchísimo, pero aquello no apaciguó mi furia.

No respondí, sólo sentí el rechinar de mis dientes y mis puños muy apretados.

—Demonios, debes entender que las cosas no son tan sencillas, que…

—¿Qué hacía Sasori en aquel lugar?—exigí muy ofuscado.

—Bien, sé que no te hemos contado todo, pero debes entender, no podía soltar todo de una vez.

—Pues hazlo ahora, o me iré—dije sin siquiera medir el alcance de mis palabras.

—Maldita sea… —Kakashi profirió un par de groserías que no alcancé a oír y luego me miró mientras entrabamos al ascensor nuevamente— te lo diré, pero debes jurarme algo primero…

—Lo que sea, dímelo ya—respondí impaciente.

—No dejarás esto—habló mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros.

—N-No, jamás lo haré—respondí con más seguridad.

Kakashi suspiró, luego frotó sus ojos y removió su cabello con las manos.

—Sasori es… ah, cómo decirlo, mmm… es algo así como… el primer novio de Sakura.

Estoy seguro de que mis ojos se desorbitaron por un segundo; ¿Sasori su qué?

—Verás, las cosas con ella no han sido muy convencionales que digamos… Kizashi tenía esa manía de mantenerla enclaustrada. Podría contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces que ella salió de su casa o de la oficina de su padre.

—P-Pero…

—Shhhh, escucha—dijo, mientras bajábamos del ascensor y volvíamos a su oficina. Al entrar ambos tomamos asiento y todo volvió a cerrarse.

—Sasori era un chico muy problemático, tanto que Kizashi se recordó a sí mismo al verle. Fue por eso que luego de pagar su fianza financió sus estudios de diseño industrial en Inglaterra, para luego darle una oportunidad en alguna de sus empresas...pero una tarde Sakura le vió, ella tenía trece años.

—¿Entonces?—pregunté impaciente.

—Sakura se enamoró de él. Kizashi se enteró de los sentimientos de su hija y por más descabellado que suene… él consintió aquel capricho y llevó a Sasori a la planta.

—¡Pero eso es… es!—grité, no puede ser, Kizashi es un enfermo. En la actualidad, Sasori tiene más de treinta años y Sakura debe rondar los veinte.

—Escucha, después podrás hacerte un juicio al respecto—continuó tranquilo y yo, sin dejar de estar tenso, asentí—, Kizashi siempre tuvo miedo al sufrimiento, pero no propio, sino al de su hija. Para ese entonces, él ya se sentía culpable por aislarla del mundo y para compensar aquello… decidió llevar a su refugio todo lo que ella podría querer.

—Sasori...—susurré. Me desmoroné por completo, ¿en verdad ella me quiso alguna vez?

—Así es. Kizashi dejó muy claras las cosas para Sasori, él debía ser en extremo cuidadoso y jamás propasarse. Tú no lo conoces y por lo tanto no tienes idea de la enorme confianza y afecto que Kizashi le tiene. Sasori accedió a ser el príncipe azul de Sakura sólo para complacerla y por supuesto, a Kizashi.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó un año las cosas cambiaron un poco. Realmente no sé todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos, sólo que Sasori se alejó paulatinamente, porque no quería romper su corazón, además...

—Él era mucho mayor que ella, ¡él...!—otra vez me exasperé.

—Sí, lo sé. Es lo que trato de decir. Sasori es un hombre, también lo era cuando ellos fueron "novios", o como quieras llamarle a su relación.

Supongo que estás al tanto de que los hombres tenemos… necesidades—asentí y mi estómago se revolvió, de solo pensar en...—Sasori no es un enfermo, él siempre la respetó y jamás la forzó a nada, pero no pudo controlar su…

—¡Mierda!—tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, esto es demasiado.

—Él no controló su corazón, Sasori se enamoró de Sakura, y sigue queriéndole desde entonces. Ha estado presente en todo su proceso, porque la ama, al igual que tú—concluyó, me sentí aliviado al oír aquello y no lo que esperaba y temía.

—Lo que sea que ambos hayan hecho… quedó entre ellos, jamás lo sabremos. Además te comenté que él se alejó de ella por esos motivos, realmente no deseaba hacerle mal y su relación sentimental se acabó poco tiempo después de que Sakura cumpliera los quince años.

Asentí, luego le pedí permiso para abandonar su oficina. Antes de retirarme, Kakashi me llamó, tenía una inusual sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sé que no te sientes del todo bien por enterarte de esto, pero debes entender y no culparla. En aquel entonces ella no te conocía y Sasori fue el primer "chico" al que vio. Él tenía un aspecto aún más infantil que el actual—sacó algo de una de sus gavetas y lo miró, luego prosiguió—, pero también te quiso, ella realmente te quería, siempre hablaba de ti con su padre, incluso le pedía consejos para aconsejarte—sonrió—. Una tarde me pidió que comprara algo que ella apuntó en una revista, yo lo hice, pero… fue aquel día, creo que pretendía obsequiarte esto y…

Me mostró un llavero con una inusual forma; era una graciosa serpiente azul, cuyo cuerpo emulaba la forma de una "S", la letra inicial de mi nombre… y del suyo.

—Originalmente, ésta estaba enlazada con una rosa, pero esa la ha guardado su padre, dijo que se la dará cuando despierte.

Cuando me entregó aquel llavero, mi corazón latió muy rápido. No es un regalo costoso, pero ella lo escogió para mí, ella pretendía enlazar nuestros nombres aquel día.

Le agradecí a Kakashi, sobre todo por su sinceridad. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella haya dado su primer beso a Sasori, que ambos compartieran lo que yo jamás pude… y pensar que tal vez ellos...se acostaron, que él fue el primero y no yo, me hace hervir la sangre.

Cuando llegué a casa hice lo de siempre… aventé todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance y me dormí.

...

Los siguientes cuatro días mi rutina no varió y continué haciendo visitas a su habitación mientras recibía sus terapias de kinesiología. Sin embargo, toda mi furia se centraba en ese sujeto. Sasori siempre llega antes que yo y como si no fuera suficiente, le permiten quedarse mucho más tiempo que a mí. Esto es una mierda, otra vez me siento como un jodido imbécil.

Durante un par de noches estuve tentado a renunciar a esto. Incluso armé un discurso y unas disculpas tanto para el Señor Kizashi como para Kakashi. Pero juré no dejarlo, me prometí a mí mismo no abandonar esto y no puedo marcharme como si nada. Antes no lo comprendía, probablemente por falta de información. Pero ahora Kakashi me ha dado todos los expedientes, los cuales he descifrado a duras penas o he pedido ayuda a Shizune para comprender todo. Tenemos cuatro meses y medio. Nada más.

Mis reflexiones me han ayudado a superar mis dudas con respecto a mi continuidad en esto, no así mi ira. Porque Sasori se la pasa en aquella habitación, ahora comprendo sus largas ausencias durante mi periodo de pruebas. Recuerdo haberlo buscado por toda la planta durante un tiempo considerable varias veces.

Bien, no es que piense que estarán haciendo algo porque obviamente, no pueden. El asunto es que yo sé acerca de los sentimientos de ese idiota -como comencé a llamarle desde entonces-, conozco la relación de ambos a grandes rasgos y no puedo evitar que mi lado celoso y envidioso salga a flote. Y no es solo eso, sino también los motivos por los cuales ella se involucró conmigo, ¿quería consuelo porque Sasori la dejó?¿yo era simplemente su pañuelo de lágrimas?

Aquellas preguntas no dejaron de asaltarme, tanto que terminé autoconvenciéndome. Cerecito siempre quiso a Sasori, yo simplemente fui usado para pasar sus penas. Fin de la historia.

…

El sábado me levanté a una hora razonable. Mamá y papá habían salido temprano pues la aseguradora suele dar regalos a sus trabajadores. Así, ambos partieron a un resort en no sé dónde, pues no les presté mucha atención. Después de todo era a Itachi a quien hablaban, no a mí.

Almorcé una sopa instantánea que Itachi compró. Sabía como la mierda, ese estúpido tiene el peor gusto para las comidas. Eso o quiso joderme.

En la tarde no hice nada, sólo hablé con Naruto acerca de un nuevo manga estrenado la semana pasada, pero el idiota no tiene dinero y no pensaba prestarle para que comprara el volumen que sigue.

Dormí probablemente dos horas y recibí una llamada de Konan. Quería verme, en su piso.

Konan es una chica muy independiente, su vida es similar a la de Naruto, pues su familia vive en una zona rural de Osaka y ella se ha mudado sola a Tokio para estudiar medicina.

A pesar de mi mal comportamiento de la semana pasada, cuando me negué a contestar sus llamadas y mensajes, sigue apreciando lo que sea que tengamos y me hace sentir tremendamente confundido. Mis sentimientos con respecto a Cerecito no son del todo claros, y aunque parezca ilógico, algo en mí se encuentra resentido por mi descubrimiento acerca de su extraña relación con Sasori, un tipo raro y mayor, muy mayor para ella. En cuanto a Konan, sólo puedo decir que me agrada su compañía y bueno, no estoy seguro de seguir los consejos de Itachi.

Camino a su piso pensé mucho en el porqué de las cosas, realmente no tengo claras sus intenciones al invitarme, sobre todo porque estaremos solos. Un chico y una chica, completamente solos en su habitación. Las ideas que cruzaron por mi cabeza fueron de todo menos decentes.

Toqué el timbre y ella abrió de inmediato. A diferencia de las veces anteriores en que nos vimos, en las cuales solía vestir playeras con motivos de videojuegos o dibujos animados, ella traía puesto un simple vestido amarillo, el cual llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

—Entra Sasuke, te estaba esperando— dijo, muy colorada. Intenté quitarme aquellos pensamientos insanos, pero fallé.

Comimos ramen, lo cual agradecí enormemente porque para el almuerzo vomité la sopa de Itachi, así que mi estómago estaba vacío. Charlamos bastante y me pregunté varias veces de qué se trataba todo esto, porque sí que era extraño. En realidad, no me dio ninguna razón para aquella invitación, o eso creí mientras estuvimos en la pequeña sala.

Entramos a su habitación. Debo admitir que para ser una chica tiene buen gusto. Varias consolas, un buen PC, dos guitarras apoyadas en la pared…

—Sé que te parece extraño todo esto, pero yo… la verdad, te invité para decirte que… me gustas mucho— dijo, pero no me dio tiempo para nada, pues me plantó un beso.

Mi primer beso. Es... genial.

Siempre consideré asquerosos aquellos besos babosos que pasaban en las películas románticas de mamá o en una que otra porno de por ahí. Pero se siente tan jodidamente bien que mi lengua terminó probablemente en sus amígdalas, así que debió separarse para tomar algo de aire. No le permití respirar más allá de cinco segundos, me lancé sobre ella enseguida, mis manos enloquecieron y terminaron enredadas en su vestido.

Por un segundo la razón volvió a mí y me sentí enfermo por estar haciendo esto, pero… a la mierda, jamás en mi vida había estado tan caliente, o tal vez sí, pero no con una chica en ropa interior enfrente mío.

—Sasuke…

—¿Umm?—repondí, mientras me desvestía

—¿Es tu primera vez?—preguntó, ayudándome. Estaba tan desesperado y excitado que no era capaz de desabrochar un mísero botón.

—S-Sí...—confesé, muy avergonzado, demonios, probablemente soy el único sujeto virgen con más de veinte en la faz de la tierra.

—Te quiero—dijo, y volvimos a besarnos.

Esta vez las cosas fueron más rápido y sentí sus manos en mi entrepierna. Oh dios, ahora entiendo cuando Itachi me dice que use la cabeza, no se refiere a la de arriba.

Follar, eso fue lo primero que pensé. Follar a una amiga, porque eso es lo que haré, sé que después me sentiré como una mierda por hacerle esto, por imaginar que no es ella quien está debajo mío, pero, ¿no es lo que ella desea? ¿no fue para esto que me trajo aquí?

Me quité los boxers, los cuales, para mi desgracia, tenían un diseño vergonzoso. Carajo, no podía escoger otro día para colocarme ropa interior con la cara de Doraemon.

…

Bien, sé que ustedes se preguntarán, ¿qué tan extraña puede llegar a ser la primera vez de un friki?

Bueno, lo suficientemente extraña y friki para… no serlo. No hubo ninguna primera vez, porque ella se frotó sobre mi amigo y adiós. Terminé.

Sin embargo, no se molestó conmigo, me pidió que me quedara, que continuáramos y eso hice. Nos besamos por horas tal vez, luego vimos televisión.

Jamás en mi vida pasé la noche con una chica, porque para ser sincero, tampoco creí posible una situación de estas, en donde es ella quien quiere estar conmigo. Lo intentamos una vez más, me sentía preparado, al menos no estaba tan desesperado como para correrme por un solo roce.

Mientras ambos nos acomodamos en su pequeña cama, noté cómo la luz de la luna nos iluminaba, pues la cortina estaba medio abierta. Ella se enderezó un poco y yo hice lo mismo. Al mover el cubrecamas mis pantalones cayeron al suelo. Sentí un ruido, probablemente mi celular se golpeó por la caída. Me volteé y lo vi; aquel llavero en forma de "S" brillaba y todo se acabó.

—N-No, espera, no puedo—susurré, casi inaudible.

—¿Eh?—preguntó.

—Detente, no puedo hacerlo—dije.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No, lo siento— me volteé y busqué mi ropa interior.

—Sasuke…

—Escucha, yo… no puedo porque tú eres mi amiga, siento todo esto, lamento haberte ilusionado, eres genial, me agradas mucho pero yo quiero a otra persona y no me parece correcto hacerles esto, ni a ti ni a ella— hablé cerca de su rostro y me agaché a recoger mis pantalones, guardé aquel llavero en mi bolsillo, tomé mi camisa y me la coloqué.

—Comprendo...—dijo, y se volteó.

—Oye, no quiero lastimarte, no podemos, ya sabes, si no pretendo ser tu novio o algo así, es mejor olvidar esto, deseo seguir siendo tu amigo.

—Quien es ella—exigió. Palidecí.

—Es otra chica, y no creo que debamos hablar de esto…

—Sé que es otra chica, sólo quiero saber quien es, ¿acaso no puedes decirme?

—No, no puedo decirte.

—Bien, pero...—me abrazó— al menos...quédate conmigo, como amigo.

Sacó un futon de su armario y me acosté en él. Konan es una buena chica, demasiado buena tal vez. Estuve a punto de hacer la cosa más estúpida que recuerde. Y todo por un resentimiento sin fundamento alguno. Ella no merece ser mi desquite por una situación que ni siquiera yo comprendo, y Sakura no merece mis maldiciones por un hecho que no ha tenido la oportunidad de aclarar.

Dormí poco. La culpa es un sentimiento difícil de ignorar, sobre todo cuando los hechos involucran a dos personas que estimo mucho, dos personas a las que casi dañé de forma irreparable.

…

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Es todo por ahora :)

Bueno, de aquí en adelante se revelarán más secretos, habrá una que otra sorpresa y sólo puedo decir que... se acerca el clímax (de la parte dramática de todo esto).

Ah! y también les aviso que estoy trabajando en la portada. Porque a parte de escritora frustrada, soy ilustradora frustrada. Sólo les diré que si esta historia me gusta (porque puede que el resultado final no llene mis expectativas), quizá analice mis posibilidades e ilustre Artificial Consciousness (algo así como un cómic), claro que falta mucho aún, es una idea loca que tengo. Incluso los personajes de este fic ya tienen sus nombres occidentales (Sasuki se llama Lucas xD), eso, me despido ;D.


	8. Inocente

Hola!, volví, tarde pero lo hice. En este capítulo se darán cuenta del rumbo que la historia va a tomar de aquí en adelante. Lo de Sasuke friki no era simplemente saber donde se metió Cerecito y ser feliz para siempre, tenía que sufrir xD porque el drama tal vez no es el estado inconsciencia de ella sino las consecuencias que traerá intentar "despertarla". Hasta el minuto las únicas amenazas para Sasuki eran los desplantes de su famlia y las tonterías de su hermano mayor, pero eso no era todo...

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. De lo contrario acepto críticas, reclamos, etc, etc...

:)

...

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

 **-ooo-**

Inocente

.

.

.

Reflexionar. Creo que es lo que más he hecho desde mi encuentro con Konan. Incluso he estado pensando en por qué pienso.

Tal vez si no meditara tanto las cosas como mi hermano lo hace, podría vivir mi vida más tranquilo y por sobre todo, no privarme de tantas experiencias, como las chicas. Y es que, ¿qué más daba?, Cerecito jamás se habría enterado y Konan, bueno, no tengo idea de cómo podrían haber terminado las cosas entre nosotros.

Salí temprano del piso de Konan y acordamos vernos de nuevo a mitad de semana, como lo hacíamos regularmente antes de mi descubrimiento acerca del paradero e identidad de Cerecito.

Cuando llegué a casa apareció Itachi. El muy idiota había invitado a su tropa de amigos -muy imbéciles, al igual que él, por cierto- a acampar en casa, literalmente. Cuando entré había dos tipos durmiendo en uno de los sofás, una chica en un saco de dormir. Realmente agradecí el hecho de que no haya aprovechado mi ausencia para darle mi habitación a esos vagos como lo hizo la última vez que me ausenté un sábado por la noche. En aquella ocasión debí comprar un nuevo juego de sábanas.

Mis cosas están intactas, por lo que puedo ver, también mi PC. Sólo por cautela revisé mis maletines de artefactos y herramientas, uno nunca sabe.

—¿Y qué hiciste anoche, Sasu-chan?— de repente oí la voz de Itachi. Ignoré su pregunta, sin embargo, aquello no bastó para que se callara, el muy bastardo siguió parado ahí como si nada y sin intenciones de terminar con su estúpido interrogatorio.

—Oh! espera, no me digas. ¡Demonios!, y yo que quería grabarte, eres un…

—¿Qué mierda dices?

—¡Que te tiraste a la friki! Oh por Dios, Sasu-chan ya no es virgen.

—N-No sé de qué hablas. Ayer estuve con Naruto—mentí. Es que una cosa es admitir que me acosté con ella y otra muy distinta es reconocer que me acobardé a último minuto.

—No te hagas, tienes una cara de… no lo sé, pero algo hiciste. Anda, dímelo, soy tu hermano.

—Já. ¿Desde cuando recuerdas que eres mi hermano?¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por mí maldito zopenco?

—Hey, cuida tus palabras, sigo siendo más grande que tú y sí, reconozco que jamás me importaste, pero vivimos juntos y supongo que eso es suficiente como para…

—Ya vete idiota. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener una conversación decente con tu hermano menor.

—En eso tienes razón—comenzó a reírse—, pero no te preocupes, lo averiguaré de todos modos.

—Cierra el pico—grité antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi habitación.

Hijo de… lo siento madre.

Esta tarde en realidad, no tengo nada que hacer. Se supone que un tipo normal debería estar preparando su Portafolios de Título, pero como yo carezco de vida social en general, he utilizado todo el tiempo que he tenido disponible -sin descuidar mis juegos, obviamente- para arreglar mis informes anteriores, organizarlos y por supuesto trabajar en un proyecto decente.

Me recosté en mi cama por bastante tiempo mientras escuchaba algo de música. Después de lo que me parecieron dos horas decidí reiniciar mi partida de Pokémon, hace más o menos un año que no lo juego. Nada que unas cuantas claves no solucionen.

Como a las tres me sentí algo decepcionado. ¿Desde cuándo Pokémon es tan predecible?, digo, gané la _Liga_ y el torneo en la _Isla Misteriosa_ en tres horas.

Bajé a almorzar. Hoy Itachi parece más hacendoso de lo común. Que este sujeto se de el trabajo de cocinar -sí, cocinar, no pedir una pizza- es… llamativo.

—¿Sabes cocinar?—pregunté a modo de burla.

—Por supuesto ¿no ves que lo hice?—respondió con otra pregunta. Odio que haga eso. Bueno, creo que odio todo de él.

Ignoré su tono ofendido y me senté a la mesa. Debo reconocer que no es tan inútil, de hecho cocina mejor que yo, digo, jamás en mi vida se me habría ocurrido pensar en que Itachi podría preparar _Oyakodon*_ tal cual lo hace mamá.

Al terminar lo único que hice fue agradecerle y subir nuevamente a mi habitación. Primero pensé en volver a tumbarme en mi cama, pero cuando me senté algo duro se enterró en mi nalga derecha. _El llavero._

Visto aquello decidí investigar y hacer de mi tarde de domingo productiva.

...

" _Consejo de Ética Robótica"_

" _Reglamento Único: Nuevas Leyes Básicas de la Robótica Japonesa "_

 _Capítulo 3, Artículo 7, "Inteligencia Artificial en Androides"_

 _Fundamentos Básicos:_

 _1-Todo proyecto cuya planificación contempla la inclusión de IA* debe ser obligatoriamente supervisado por el C.E.R._

 _2-Queda terminantemente prohibida la creación, reparación o modificación de androides clasificados "A1"* sin la solicitud correspondiente al C.E.R._

 _3-La creación de sistemas operativos sin certificación "A" no será admitida._

 _(...)_

 _Capítulo 5, Artículo 1, "De Implantes robóticos y Cyborgs"_

 _Fundamentos Básicos:_

 _1-No se admite la implantación de partes robóticas en personas ni animales sin el consentimiento del C.E.R._

 _2-Todo individuo cuyos implantes anteceden a la declaración de estas Leyes Básicas debe ser supervisado periódicamente por el Consejo._

 _3-Toda persona implantada sin consentimiento del C.E.R. será retenida y si se requiere, desensamblada._

 _4-Toda prótesis autorizada debe cumplir sólo la función requerida. De presentar algún tipo de amplificación de habilidades y/o capacidades, será incautada._

 _(...)_

 _..._

Las leyes de robótica actuales son muy estrictas, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a implantes. Es gracioso, recuerdo que hace diez años todos fantaseábamos con terminar llenos de implantes indestructibles y un sinfín de cosas. Hasta cierto punto, aquello sí fue posible por un tiempo.

Para el 2017 se probaron los primeros implantes "Ultrasensibles", miembros robóticos que podían ser conectados a cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de un cuerpo humano, permitiendo así el tacto y una tremenda precisión.

Las cosas marcharon de maravilla hasta un año después, cuando Rusia denunció y comprobó horrendos experimentos llevados a cabo por la milicia norteamericana; cientos de conscriptos fueron amputados con el fin de ser los receptores de nuevos implantes, los cuales los convertían automáticamente en armas humanas. Así, mi sueño de ser _Terminator_ , terminó.

A veces pienso en lo desafortunado que fui al no conocer a Shaun, el mecánico de Jürgen. Ese sujeto se adelantó siete años a los avances que mencioné, era un verdadero genio y probablemente para él no habría sido un problema adaptar un Sistema Operativo de IA y traer a Cerecito de vuelta. Bueno, aquello no pudo ser, pero… para eso estoy estudiando.

Es lógico que ya no quieran saber de implantes no supervisados en humanos. Ahora soy consciente de que nuestro proyecto evidentemente es ilegal, y que de hecho, estamos en la cuerda floja, pues Kakashi me advirtió del riesgo que significa aún el Servicio Médico Legal; ellos podrían llegar a incautar su cuerpo cualquier día, a cualquier hora. Además está el deterioro. Es cierto que podemos despertarla, que dadas las posibilidades ella podría estar viva, pero su cuerpo es, aunque me duela admitirlo, un cadáver conservado extremadamente bien.

Nuestros esfuerzos durante estas semanas se han enfocado principalmente en la compatibilidad del Cerebro Positrónico, pues si pretendemos mantener su esencia como persona es fundamental buscar una manera de alojar sus recuerdos en el dispositivo. Ibiki-san propone grabarlos en una placa madre, pues hemos encontrado la forma de proyectarlos mediante un lector. Sin embargo, yo tengo la convicción de que aquello no es lo correcto. Una placa madre con un chip de silicio tiene riesgos y muchos, pues aunque es ínfima, la posibilidad de que un virus informático se aloje en el sistema computacional dañe sus recuerdos de forma irreparable existe. Mi teoría si bien es la más complicada, es la única que contempla la posibilidad de proteger a cabalidad tanto sus recuerdos como su personalidad. Tengo la certeza de que debemos trasplantar la corteza prefrontal, la cual guarda recuerdos recientes, el hipocampo para la memoria a largo plazo, los lóbulos temporales y los ganglios basales. Por suerte ninguna de las zonas mencionadas presenta daños. Gracias a los tratamientos llevados a cabo por el ejército de médicos del que el señor Kizashi dispone, todas las lesiones fueron tratadas a tiempo.

En el fondo, yo propongo suplir con mi cerebro positrónico sólo las funciones de su cerebro que se han dañado permanentemente y no reemplazarlo por completo como Ibiki-san se empeña en hacer. Para el Señor Kizashi ambas alternativas son viables, pero creo tener su preferencia. Sin embargo, hay algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que es fundamental para que mi teoría sea llevada a la práctica; Senju Tsunade, la última experta en biotecnología que ejerce sin la necesidad de ser afiliada al C.E.R., pues posee un pase comunitario que le permite regirse por normas y estándares europeos.

Parece sencillo pactar una cita y explicarle nuestra situación, pero hay un pequeño detalle… no, no es un pequeño detalle, en realidad es un enorme problema; actualmente se encuentra en medio de un complicado proceso de divorcio, y no es de un don nadie de quién se está separando, todo lo contrario. Es precisamente el director de C.E.R., Orochimaru.

A las diez de la noche me dormí. Estaba realmente agotado de tanto leer y pensar en una maldita solución a nuestro problema. Evidentemente terminé en mi punto de partida.

Me levanté tarde, muy tarde. Llegué con diez minutos de retraso a la planta y por suerte, Kakashi no estaba esperándome como de costumbre en la entrada lateral, por la cual sólo entramos los empleados de los subsuelos inferiores al menos dos.

Al bajar Ibiki-san me esperaba, al parecer tenía asuntos que resolver conmigo.

—Buenos días, Ibiki-san—le saludé.

—Buenas.

—¿Hay algún tema que tratar?—pregunté. Ibiki-san me agrada, pero es muy extraño y suele ser arisco, incluso más que yo.

—Si, necesito que vayas a la oficina de Kakashi, necesita que estés al tanto de la situación—comentó y se marchó. Bien, al menos nadie me ha reprochado por el retraso.

Caminé rápido hacia el pasillo. La oficina de Kakashi se encuentra al final y por lo general está cerrada, por lo que siempre que la visito debo usar mi clave a través del interfono para que las puertas se abran.

— _Mithril_ —dije cerca del micrófono. Escogimos aquel elemento porque representa en cierto modo, todo lo que nos rodea; los nuevos autómatas, androides y computadoras que HK Electronics ha construído poseen un recubrimiento de este metal ligero.

Al entrar me senté inmediatamente en la silla enfrente del escritorio negro de Kakashi. Por su expresión, creo que el asunto del que hoy hablaremos es serio.

—Hola Sasuke, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, lo sé, has llegado tarde. Eso pesará en tu liquidación de sueldo.

—Bien—dije desganado—, buenos días Kakashi, yo también estoy de maravilla.

—¡Claro!, quién no lo estaría con quince minutos más de sueño, ¿o fueron veinte? tú dime—respondió en forma irónica.

—Ve al grano—exigí.

—Por supuesto. El tema de hoy es muy complicado. De hecho es tan delicado como el proyecto en sí—asentí y le dejé continuar.

—Ya estás al tanto de muchas de las leyes y normas que de una u otra manera coartan nuestra libertad de acción con respecto a los procedimientos que podemos llevar a cabo con Sakura.

—Lo sé, ayer las revisé todas.

—Excelente.

—Aunque en realidad creo que no tienen nada de malo, tomando en cuenta los antecedentes que hay principalmente por los experimentos militares estadounidenses, creo que el C.E.R. está en lo correcto, independientemente de si nos perjudica o no—di mi opinión, como suelo hacerlo antes de comenzar un análisis acabado con respecto a uno de los temas que nos convoca cada día en esta oficina.

—Considero coherente tu opinión al respecto, de hecho la comparto plenamente, pero…—se detuvo.

—¿Uh?—pregunté luego de su abrupto silencio.

—El mundo no es blanco o negro, hay matices—enfatizó en lo último.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?—pregunté, cuando Kakashi comienza con sus acertijos, me exaspera.

—Sasuke, en octubre pasado cumpliste veintiún años—asentí—, aquello indica que ante la ley eres un hombre adulto que se hace responsable de todos sus actos.

Le miré, él prosiguió.

—Y la inocencia es probablemente la mayor virtud de un niño, sin embargo, en un adulto puede llegar a ser el peor de los defectos.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?

—¿Acaso no viste quienes integran el directorio del C.E.R.?

—Emm, pues… es presidido por Orochimaru, si mal no recuerdo quien lo secunda es Shimura y…

—Con eso ya tienes suficiente para saber que nada bueno saldrá de aquel nido de serpientes—dijo con desprecio.

—Y eso por…

—¿No lo recuerdas? ¿no estás al tanto de la reputación de Orochimaru?, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Demonios, ¡no!—respondí, ya se me está acabando la paciencia con este sujeto.

—Orochimaru fue acusado y condenado hace siete años por pederastia. La Interpol desbarató una enorme red de prostitución y pornografía infantil en la que él estaba directamente involucrado.

—Pero…

—Favores, dinero y quizás qué otras mierdas. El tipo ese está libre y no ha pasado un mísero día en prisión a pesar de haber sido condenado a más de diez años de presidio calificado por la violación comprobada de tres niños y la muerte de uno de ellos—de repente su rostro adquirió una expresión triste. Creo que Kakashi es un tipo muy misterioso y esto claramente es más profundo que un simple resentimiento hacia un hombre enfermo como Orochimaru.

—No lo había relacionado, creo que lo había oído antes pero no lo recordé al leer su nombre en el archivo.

—Sasuke, esto es delicado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de nuestros planes. Sakura sería algo así como un botín de guerra para ese bastardo, después de todo es el más grande y peligroso enemigo de Kizashi.

—¿Enemigo?—pregunté algo asombrado.

—Kizashi tiene tantos enemigos como millones de Münzen en su cuenta bancaria. Es un magnate y como pocos, no ha cedido a las redes de corrupción. Aquello lo ha mantenido acorralado por años y si no fuera por su increíble visión en cuanto a negocios y tecnología, habría quebrado hace décadas al igual que Sony.

Cierto, aún recuerdo el escándalo que envolvió al presidente de Sony; un cable de Wikileaks desclasificó a los financistas de ISIS, entre los cuales figuraban Sony, con tecnología de punta entregada a cambio de quizás qué cosas, una facción de la Unión Europea que pretendía tomar las zonas vulnerables de Oriente Medio y Estados Unidos, cómo no.

—El enemigo está en todas partes. Somos caudillos, nos movemos al límite. Cada paso debe ser muy bien calculado porque ellos aprovecharán cada oportunidad y no tendrán piedad. No quiero imaginar para qué horrores utilizarían nuestro proyecto.

—Esclavos...—susurré.

—Es muy probable, y sería el fin.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Todo depende de nosotros, pero no podemos confiarnos. Es cierto, el enemigo acecha, nosotros somos los corderos acorralados.

—En cuanto a la Dra. Senju, he tenido avances satisfactorios. Pero debemos comenzar a arriesgar si queremos conseguir algo en concreto.

—¿Entonces qué planeas?

—No puedo correr el riesgo de traer a otro sujeto. Con todos los médicos e investigadores que hemos contratado ya es suficiente. Alguno de nosotros debe buscarla y…

—No me digas, yo.

—Exacto, tú.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Infiltrarte en su mansión a las afueras de Tokio y hacer de anzuelo. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

—¡Espera un segundo!, ¿c-cómo crees que yo podría…?

—No lo sé, usa tus encantos.

—No me jodas—dije y él comenzó a reír,

—No te asustes, sólo bromeo. Nuestro contacto es Shizune. Ella es su sobrina política.

—¿Entonces?

—Te llevará con ella. Las cosas no serán sencillas porque Tsunade no está al tanto de que su sobrina trabaja para Kizashi y… bueno, así debe ser, después de todo esto es confidencial.

—Así que iremos a su mansión, me haré pasar por el acompañante de Shizune y encontraré la forma de persuadirle.

—Correcto, tal cual.—Se levantó de su asiento y tomó su café.—Creo que es suficiente por hoy Sasuke. Necesito que termines cuanto antes el modelo RG321MH, tenemos todo listo para comenzar con el ensamblaje en serie y el primer prototipo es fundamental.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Bien, hasta mañana entonces.

Salí de su oficina y me centré en el modelo autómata que estoy construyendo para la primera producción en serie de la empresa. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que esto no me enorgullece. Quién lo diría, el friki rechazado es el cerebro del primer proyecto de IA llevado a cabo por uno de los tres líderes en tecnología en todo Japón.

En la tarde después de concluir con mi encargo, fui a ver a Cerecito. Llegué para otra de sus sesiones de kinesiología y como era de esperarse, Sasori estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando pretendían sacarme exigí permanecer más tiempo. Para mi sorpresa fue Sasori quien abogó por mí y lo conseguí.

La enfermera Rin realizó diversos chequeos a sus órganos mantenidos por una enorme máquina y posteriormente la llevó a su "cama".

Me acerqué un poco para averiguar qué rayos le haría con esa pequeña linterna que traía en sus manos y observé atentamente. Revisaba el estado de sus ojos. Por primera vez los vi; verdes.

Mientras la enfermera mantenía uno de sus ojos abiertos para examinarlo, yo toqué su mano. Tibia.

El sentir su cuerpo tibio me da esperanzas. Cualquiera diría que esto es un caso perdido, que ella ha muerto y que debemos dar vuelta la página. Que no hay vuelta atrás. Pero yo sigo firme en mis creencias; Cerecito, Sakura, aún tiene posibilidades de superar este trance. Lo sé.

Cuando mi turno finalmente acabó, me apresuré por salir. Al pasar por la puerta lateral nuevamente choqué con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Ese sujeto otra vez, el tipo que acompañaba a Ino, la ex de Itachi. Hice una nota mental, mañana le comentaré a Kakashi la presencia de este tipo en la planta. Su sonrisa idiota me causa recelo, y no por ser el amante de Ino mientras era novia de mi hermano, no, aquello me tenía sin cuidado. El hecho preocupante es que suele aparecer de la nada y sin motivo aparente.

Ya en casa me di un baño. Al salir me topé con Karin. Mierda.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté seco y con evidente desagrado.

—¿Que qué hago?, pues claro está que no verte a ti— respondió de igual forma.

—No perderé mi tiempo contigo, zorra—por primera vez en mi vida insulté a una mujer -al menos en su presencia-, así que no supe cómo reaccionaría ante mi desplante.

—Lástima que no la tuya, Sasu-chan—esa maldita, debí suponerlo. Ya debe estar tan acostumbrada que le da igual ser comparada con una prostituta y…

—¿Qué haces, Sasuke?—oí la voz Itachi a mis espaldas.

—Pues dejándole en claro a esta cualquiera que…

—No la llames así, es mi novia Sasuke—Dijo Itachi. Me sorprendió tanto que me quedé sin palabras, pero mi odio volvió cuando ella me dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio.

—Vaya, lo siento. Ojalá lo disfrutes, digo, no creo que en tu vida vuelvas a ser "la oficial" de alguien, al menos no de un tipo decente. Tú e Itachi se merecen.—repliqué con el mismo desprecio que ella y me encerré en mi habitación.

La verdad es que insultarla no me hizo sentir mejor, todo lo contrario. A veces me pregunto el porqué de muchas cosas, entre ellas, el desprecio que Karin siempre ha sentido por mí. Desde que nos conocimos, ella no hacía nada más que verme con sorna, cuchichear a mis espaldas y para rematar, me rechazó de la forma más cruel que pudo. Se comportó como una perra conmigo y no se el motivo. He pensado que tal vez ella e Itachi ya se conocían y él, como suele hacerlo, le habló mierda de mí y por eso me juzgó sin siquiera conocerme. Bueno, no es que me dé a conocer ante muchas personas pero, ¡demonios!, yo habría sido de esos sujetos que se lanzan al suelo para que la chica a la que quieren no ensucie sus zapatos, yo le habría demostrado cuánto la quería en ese momento, pero a ella al parecer sólo le sirven los chicos que se la follan y listo.

Mis padres probablemente están al tanto de la relación de ambos y es por eso que ella se pasea libremente por la casa. A veces siento la imperiosa necesidad de salir de este lugar. Deseo dormir tranquilo, sin tener que dar explicaciones, ver caras largas o soportar los gemidos de esa… al lado de mi habitación.

Mis sentimientos siguen siendo confusos, tal vez si no me hubiera acobardado en el piso de Konan no me sentiría así. Suena despreciable, lo sé. Pero haber tenido sexo con ella al menos me habría ayudado a calmarme, estoy seguro, porque de lo contrario no estaría masturbándome a estas horas. ¡Joder!, son las tres de la madrugada y los gritos de esa condenada no salen de mi cabeza.

La odio, lo hago desde la primera vez que la vi en la habitación de mi hermano, pero no puedo evitarlo, el pensar en las indecencias que ella hace yo… pero todo es para Itachi. Sasuke el friki debe conformarse con sus manos.

Una noche incómoda. Demasiado.

Esta mañana partí rápido a la planta. Trabajé como de costumbre y a la hora del almuerzo decidí salir a buscar un buen local para comer. No sé por qué, pero tengo muchas ganas de comer sushi.

Caminé dos cuadras más o menos y cuando iba a entrar a uno de los locales me percaté de algo preocupante. En un restaurante de enfrente al que yo entraría se encontraba sentado aquel sujeto risueño y eso no era todo. Kabuto, el médico que hace dos chequeos semanales a Sakura conversaba tranquilamente con él.

Olvidé por completo mi antojo y corrí a la planta. Esto me da mala espina. ¿Por qué Kabuto hablaría con aquel tipo? ¿será que sólo es una coincidencia?. Kakashi debe saberlo, al igual que el Señor Kizashi, algo me dice que nada bueno saldrá de esto y si puedo hacer algo, entonces me esforzaré por evitar lo que sea que esos dos estén planeando.

Al llegar a la planta busqué a Kakashi inmediatamente y cuando al fin le encontré, procuré encerrarme con él en su oficina.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarlo conversando animadamente con la enfermera Rin... Así que ha tenido avances...

—¡Sasuke!—gritó al verme.

—Kakashi, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente. Lo siento Rin-san, no deseaba interrumpir...

—Bien, adios enfermera Rin, mañana continuaremos con la revisión de los examenes—devió el tema. Como si yo no supiera que en realidad no hablaban de Sakura.

—Kakashi, ¿alguna vez has visto rondando la planta a un sujeto de cabello negro y sumamente pálido?

—Un sujeto pálido... ¡ah!, te refieres a Sai. Creo que ese chico trabaja en la compañía de correos. Kizashi suele hablar con él. Supongo que le agrada, ¿por qué?

—Demonios, sé que tal vez suene paranoico, pero desconfío mucho de él, sobre todo ahora...

—Rápido, ve al grano—exigió.

—Le vi hace diez minutos en un restaurante junto a Kabuto, el médico que trata a Sakura dos veces por semana.

El rostro de Kakashi inmediatamente se tornó serio. De seguro esta información no le causó gracia. Lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es a un infiltrado. Estoy seguro de que Sakura corre peligro en las manos de ese cuatro ojos.

...

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, este fue el cap. 8, espero que les haya gustado :)

Como han notado, las cosas se están volviendo cada vez más arriesgadas. Además. la operación de Cerecito se acerca.

En cuanto a otras situaciones y nuevas interrogantes... ¿imaginan el por qué del odio de Karin hacia Sasuke? ¿será que no le agrada sólo porque es friki o hay otro motivo?, ¿qué planea Kabuto, el médico de Sakura?

Todas esas dudas se resolverán de aquí a tres o cuatro capítulos como máximo. Ya viene el drama.

Gracias por su tiempo por sobre todo, por sus opiniones al respecto. Creo que está demás decirles que su interés me anima a seguir y que lo aprecio un montón.

Nos leemos pronto :)

* * *

 _Algunas Definiciones_

 _*Oyakodon: Es un bol de arroz cubierto por tiras de pollo y cebolla cocidas en salsa de soja, dashi, sake y mirin que se termina cuajando con huevo. Es una comida tradicional japonesa._

 _*IA: Inteligencia Artificial_

 _*A1: Clasificación dada a los androides que poseen Inteligencia Artificial_

 _*Certificación "A": Una certificación que da la autorización para crear sistemas de inteligencia artificial._

 _*C.E.R. : Consejo de Ética Robótica._


	9. ¿Quién es el monstruo?

Hola!, Lamento un montón haber tardado tanto. He tenido un montón de cosas que hacer, no me queda tiempo para mucho y para ser sincera, cuando estás así de presionada las ideas no fluyen como deberían. Realmente no me sentía capaz de escribir algo decente con tantas preocupaciones.

Este capítulo es algo así como un nuevo quiebre en la historia. Se supone que Sasuke es el protagonista de la historia y que los malos son quienes le rodean, pero... ¿y si en realidad él también es malo? Bueno, esto es parte de la trama, las cosas no podrían tomar el rumbo que pretendo si mi protagonista es un tipo perfecto xD. Al menos a mi no me gusta así.

Tal vez no les guste, se suponía que este Sasuki era sensible, pero a medida que avanza la historia verán que no es tan distinto al emo vengador original xD

Espero les guste el Capítulo, que la espera haya valido la pena. Haré todo lo posible por volver a actualizar pronto. Si hay algo que quieran decir pueden hacerlo con libertad, estoy abierta a críticas y consultas.

:)

...

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

.

.

.

Capítulo 8

 **-ooo-**

.¿Quién es el monstruo?

.

.

.

Luego de haber informado a Kakashi de la extraña reunión entre el tipo pálido, un tal Sai y el doctor Kabuto, concluí mi turno como de costumbre, sin contratiempos ni dificultades. Más o menos a las seis de la tarde ya me encontraba arreglando mi ropa y tomando mis pertenencias para partir a casa, sin embargo, casi llegando a la salida lateral del edificio Kakashi me detuvo, al parecer tenía cosas que hablar conmigo. Yo intuía de qué podría tratarse nuestra conversación.

—Sasuke, necesito que me acompañes a mi oficina, serán solo unos minutos—dijo. Sin embargo, me pareció muy extraña su evidente preocupación, Kakashi es el sujeto más relajado que he conocido en mi vida.

—Está bien—respondí, no muy convencido.

Caminamos por el pasillo y finalmente abordamos el ascensor. Estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene que ver con el sujeto pálido y el doctor Yakushi.

—Tranquilo, sólo serán unos minutos.

Mientras bajábamos al subsuelo número tres, en donde se encuentra la oficina de Kakashi, intenté sacarle algo de información pero cortaba todo tipo de comunicación con él.

—Entra Sasuke—habló cuando finalmente llegamos a su oficina.

—¿Y bien?—pregunté impaciente.

—Estamos aquí para tratar un tema muy importante, el cual tiene directa relación con nuestro proyecto. Sabes que nada puede filtrarse al exterior.

—Demonios, eso ya lo sé, ¿qué rayos sucede?¿no puedes decirme de una buena vez?—levanté la voz exasperado.

—Sasuke...—dio un largo y sonoro suspiro—creo que estamos siendo espiados. Lo que tu viste es una clara muestra de la conexión que hay entre Yakushi y el sujeto al cual Kizashi protege.

—¿Protege?—pregunté confundido.

—Así es. Sai es el protegido de Kizashi hace un par de años. En realidad lo único que sé de él es que es huérfano.

—¿Y trabaja en la compañía de correos?

—Si. Esta tarde le investigué un poco. Vive en el distrito de Bunkyo al igual que tú. De hecho se hospeda en un piso a dos calles de tu casa, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

—Pues… ¿qué rayos debería pensar?

—Que estamos en serios problemas, en serio.

—¿Y eso… ?

—Si ese sujeto planea algo evidentemente sabe que trabajas en la planta. Bueno, de todos modos eso no es un secreto, estás contratado y toda la información ha sido transparentada, el problema evidentemente surgiría si alguien fuera de este lugar supiera lo que haces realmente aquí, ya que obviamente no eres un operario de montaje ordinario.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—Que debes ser cauto en todo lo que se refiera a tu trabajo. Cuando te involucras en un asunto de estos es sensato desconfiar de tu propia sombra. No puedes andar por el mundo como un niño y si no eres capaz de lidiar con un asunto de hombres ya sabes, puedes irte.

—No soy un cobarde, no dejaré esto porque existe la posibilidad de sufrir perjuicios.

—Sucede que no es solo coraje lo que se necesita. Debes ser inteligente y cuando te digo que debes dejar de comportarte como un niño lo hago porque aún tienes actitudes que nos comprometen. No digo que seas desprolijo pero…

—¡Demonios!¡Dilo de una puta vez, deja de irte por las orillas y ve al asunto ya!—grité exasperado, Kakashi sabe sacarme de mis casillas. Es curioso como un tipo completamente opuesto al idiota de Naruto tiene exactamente el mismo efecto en mis nervios.

—Tu familia, tus amistades, todo. ¿Tienes al menos una idea de todo lo que tuve que dejar atrás para hacer esto?

—¿Y me culpas por eso?

—No Sasuke, no te culpo porque fue mi decisión. Yo amo a mi familia, fue por eso que me alejé.

—No dejaré a mis padres, tampoco a mis amigos, ¡Carajo! ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Todo, tiene que ver en todo. Una mínima sospecha les llevará a investigarte, te darán donde más te duela. Los primeros damnificados serán tus padres y tu hermano. Podrían tomar a cualquiera de tus amigos y torturarlo hasta la muerte, incluso si no les has contado nada. ¿No te has dado cuenta de la magnitud de esto? ¿Sigues siendo tan egoísta, pensando únicamente en recuperar a tu amor adolescente, en el reconocimiento por tu prototipo?—Preguntó, y realmente no supe cómo responder a sus interrogantes y si, no había pensado en la posibilidad de poner en riesgo a tanto a mi familia como a mis amigos.

—Yo realmente no…

—No estamos bromeando, este no es un juego online, es la vida real. Una sola oportunidad, no se puede volver atrás, una vez que te involucras no hay modo de resetear, ¿comprendes?

—Si...—dije finalmente. Y me di cuenta de que realmente no fui capaz o mejor dicho no quise sopesar los peligros que estaba aceptando al decidir continuar con esto, que va más allá de un Cerebro Positrónico y un amor adolescente.

—Una semana, tienes que tomar tus decisiones. Es eso o arriesgar a todo tu entorno a un final trágico y créeme, no querrás experimentar la pérdida de un ser querido—continuó y su semblante se tornó claramente dolido. Definitivamente Kakashi carga con algo más que la responsabilidad de ser la mano derecha del señor Kizashi.

—Lo haré—respondí seguro, sólo en apariencia.

—Puedes irte—se despidió haciendo una escueta seña con su mano para luego indicarme la puerta de su despacho con la misma.

El camino hacia la salida se me hizo eterno y no por lo largo de los pasillos, sino por encontrarme enfrascado en un arduo debate con mi conciencia.

La conciencia es una voz que te advierte antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Es así como luego de obrar esta alaba o remuerde. En mi caso es eso último. Al menos estoy contento de seguir oyendola pues, bien dicen por ahí que cuando te acostumbras al mal, te abandona.

¿Realmente soy un tipo tan ruin como para hacer esto pensando únicamente en mi beneficio?¿qué hay de mi familia, amigos, conocidos?¿dónde queda Sakura en todo esto? Las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que parecen. Visto desde afuera el decidir qué hacer o no puede ser sencillo, no obstante, para quienes estamos involucrados y sabemos el trasfondo no lo es y, maldita sea, Kakashi tiene razón. Soy un inmaduro y estúpido niño que va por la vida sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, así que ¿qué tan diferente soy de Itachi?¿El no ser promiscuo me hace mejor persona o un idiota mojigato al fin y al cabo? Itachi sólo vive su vida, tal cual yo intento vivir la mía, sólo tenemos distintas formas de enfrentar el día a día. Eso es todo.

Pensando en miles de cosas me subí a mi pequeño auto y conduje a casa. Casa, mi casa. Pensé todo el trayecto en aquel "detalle". Mi hogar, el lugar en que me siento seguro, en el que soy yo, Sasuke Uchiha, el friki. Bueno, sólo porque en ese lugar se encuentra mi habitación, mi familia viene incluida en el paquete. No recuerdo el momento exacto en que mis lazos afectivos con ellos se rompieron definitivamente dando paso a la jodida rutina y la obligación de estar con mis padres y hermano porque no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Sólo sé que me di cuenta de lo poco que mi presencia importaba en esa casa durante mi adolescencia.

Llegué finalmente y entré por la puerta principal. No había nadie, o mejor dicho, nadie se dignó a salir de su habitación o a dejar sus deberes para recibirme luego de una extensa jornada laboral. Típico.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me desvestí para luego tumbarme en mi cama. El eterrarme los malditos resortes ya no me incomoda, he desarrollado una increíble resistencia a mi incómodo y desgastado colchón. Hice una nota mental; "comprar colchón nuevo a fin de mes" _agregado_.

Intenté ordenar mis ideas que brotaban una tras otra sin descanso. Demonios, ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan jodidamente compleja? ¿Por qué no puede ser como el maldito ciclo de la vida que te enseñan en la escuela?

Nacer, crecer, reproducirse, morir. Fin. Carajo, jamás me dijeron que iba a tener que tomar decisiones, que iba a sufrir, que nadie en esta puta vida es feliz, nadie.

Cuando te enfrentas problemas reales es cuando te fortaleces, cuando te vuelves hombre, cuando dejas de ser un púber acomplejado.

Entonces, si me rindiera en este preciso instante, ¿sería un jodido púber toda mi vida? No maldita sea, no.

Con una sensación de incertidumbre me arropé en mi cama e intenté conciliar el sueño.

…

—¡Ummm!

—Maldición, no hagas tanto ruido—oí unos murmullos desde mi habitación, sin embargo, no fui capaz de levantarme a husmear.

—¡Entonces no seas tan bruto I-¡Itachi!—me levanté al escuchar un fuerte chillido. Yo conocía demasiado bien aquella voz; Karin.

—Shhhhh—ese debía ser mi hermano. No soy idiota. Probablemente es de madrugada y ese debe estar cogiendo con su chica. Argh.

Mis ganas de continuar durmiendo desaparecieron, me puse de pie y vi mi reloj. Eran las 2:48 am y ese par de ineptos intentaba no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a mis padres. Evidentemente no estaba resultando. Desde aquí puedo oír incluso en crugir de la cama y … maldición.

Decidí ignorar a esos dos y concentrarme en mi pc. Hace semanas que no puedo revisar mis cosas con calma. Tengo pendientes algunos asuntos con Shino y los chicos, además Suigetsu ha estado insistiendo en que nos veamos. Al parecer tiene un asunto urgente y debe hablarme en persona, en fin.

Buscando y revisando mis archivos me topé con los mensajes que compartía con Cerecito. A pesar de todo lo que sufrí cuando perdimos contacto no fui capaz de borrar nuestras conversaciones ni audios. Oh, audios.

Recuerdo nuestras noches en vela hablando hasta el amanecer, recuerdo su voz… En esos tiempos no podía evitar hacerme pajas oyendo su voz, el sentir cómo mi nombre se abría paso entre sus finos labios en… muchas cosas. Pero ahora me siento enfermo. No puedo, no porque no tenga unas ganas atroces de saciarme, muy al contrario, sino por el hecho de saber cómo se encuentra ella ahora, en este preciso instante. Es una bajeza tener pensamientos lascivos cuando ella espera por mí en aquel lugar. Si, por mi. Yo la sacaré de ese ataúd de vidrio, yo le devolveré la vida y entonces pasará lo que sea que tenga que pasar.

Sólo seré un hombre cuando Sakura abra los ojos y me vea. Yo soy Sasuke, el que ella ansiaba tanto conocer.

Con esos pensamientos continué echando un vistazo a mis documentos y me topé con otra carpeta; mis conversaciones con Midori-chan. Vaya, quizás qué habrá sido de ella.

Ahora que lo pienso yo fui un maldito bastardo con ella; un día le escribí diciendo que estaba aburrido, que ya no tenía ganas de continuar con nuestra relación virtual y decidí bloquearla de mi lista de contactos. Me consta que intentó comunicarse conmigo por otros medios pero yo simplemente pasé de ella, la boté como un par de zapatos viejos. Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera enamorado de mi, después de todo hablamos por tres meses, más o menos.

Tal vez ella me quería realmente y yo le ignoré. Tal vez mi triste historia con Cerecito no es más que un karma. Quizás merezco sufrir en igual proporción que Midori-chan.

Por simple curiosidad abrí uno de los archivos y leí unas cuantas líneas de lo que parecía una plática acerca de nuestras vacaciones de verano y ese tipo de cosas.

…

— _Me agradas mucho Sasuke._

— _Tú igual a mi._

— _Me salvaste…_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Un día te lo diré._

…

Y ahora que lo pienso, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decirme el significado de aquellas palabras porque mes y medio después di por finalizada nuestra relación.

 _Me salvaste…_

No pude sacarme esa escueta frase de la cabeza, sin embargo, procuré ignorarla lo más que pude y me dormí. Mañana definitivamente será un largo día.

…

Desperté gracias al molesto e insistente sonido de mi despertador. Salté de mi cama, me quité mi vieja playera de Iron Maiden y corrí en boxers al baño para darme una ducha rápida, sin embargo, estaba ocupado. Era mi madre.

Me gritó desde adentro que ya salía, que esperara cinco minutos. Pero lo que no esperé fue oírla sollozar y verle salir segundos después con sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Probablemente llevaba un buen rato llorando. No pude evitar preocuparme y consultarle el porqué de su estado.

—¿Qué sucede madre?—dije casi susurrando. Ella no era capaz de hablar.

Continuó sollozando y sin previo aviso me dio un apretado abrazo. En mi interior no pude evitar rememorar aquellas escuetas muestras de cariño que recibía de parte suyo cuando era más pequeño, las mismas que desaparecieron acorde pasaban los años.

—Hi-hijo… lo siento tanto, yo… oh Sasuke, no tenía que ser así, no...—hipaba, no dejaba de gimotear y no me permitía entender del todo lo que trataba de decirme.

—Madre, tranquilízate, no puedo ayudarte si no te calmas—intenté "consolarla". Soy un asco.

—Es que… no tenía que ocurrir esto. Yo.. yo...—me apretó aún más, comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire—yo siempre procuré estar en casa, con ustedes, para tu padre, pero él…

—¿Él qué?—pregunté.

—A tu padre no le importó. Tiene una amante y… y… ayer lo descubrí. Es su secretaria, el viaje que hizo hace unas semanas no fue por trabajo, ¡Llevó a esa mujer a Odaiba!¿Puedes creerlo?

—N-No… espera, tal vez te has equivocado, tal vez…

—No hijo. Tu padre tiene otra mujer. Anoche registré los mensajes de su celular, su cuenta bancaria. Él la mantiene, le da todo y en cambio a nosotros… la puerta trasera lleva dos años mala, la bodega sigue a medio terminar y… lleva años prometiendo unas vacaciones en familia.

Se limpió el rostro y realizó un gesto capaz de hacerme olvidar todo lo mal que lo he pasado estos años, el único que me hace dejar de lado todo el resentimiento que siento hacia ella; besó mi frente y se fue a su habitación en el primer piso.

Aún perplejo por la información que me acababa de ser revelada entré al baño y me duché como planeaba hacerlo hace diez minutos. Me sentía confundido al respecto, digo, ¿papá tiene una amante?¿cuánto tiempo lleva engañándonos a todos?

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo: mis lazos aún no estaban rotos, al menos no con mi madre; la sigo queriendo como siempre lo hice, lo que he sentido todo este tiempo es algo así como decepción y resentimiento por su actitud, por todo. Pero amo a mi madre y, en cuanto a mi padre… realmente debo pensarlo.

No puedo imaginar lo duro del golpe. Estoy seguro de que mi madre ha de estar desecha y no es para menos, después de todo ella ha dedicado toda una vida a Fugaku, independiente de cómo hayan sido las cosas.

Un sentimiento de más rabia aún se acumuló en mi pecho, ¿cómo pudo?¿es así como agradece toda una vida de dedicación, cuidados y mimos por parte de mamá?¿con qué derecho juzga nuestro comportamiento si él no es más que un mentiroso traidor, un adúltero, un hombre capaz de tirar por el retrete una familia por un polvo con su secretaria?

Salí de la ducha pensando en dos cosas:

Una, registraré el pc pc y celular de papá y dos, averiguaré quién es esa puta… digo, secretaria.

…

Llegué temprano al trabajo, hoy ni siquiera me topé con Kakashi, lo que en cierto modo me preocupó. Él siempre está rondando estos lados, sin embargo, hoy me han dicho que se encuentra realizando trámites administrativos y no sé qué más. No me creí esa excusa barata. El encargado de los trámites administrativos es Yamato, el hombre de confianza de Kakashi en la planta.

Algo pasaba y me escondían información, era más que evidente. Incluso Shino evadía mis insistentes consultas, Ibiki-san no disimulaba un poco y simplemente me mandaba al demonio, al menos él no fingía que nada pasaba.

Durante mi hora de colación devoré un emparedado que compré en el casino del edificio y volví a mi puesto, dadas las circunstancias, no perdería un minuto. Decidí terminar lo más rápido posible con mis deberes -el primer prototipo de un modelo ginoide que la compañía planea lanzar a fin de año- para bajar al último subsuelo y ver a Sakura, estoy seguro de que Shizune podría saber algo, después de todo Kakashi es cercano a la enfermera Rin y lo más probable es que le haya ido con el chisme. ¿No es eso lo que hacen las chicas cuando están solas?

Bajé a toda velocidad, pero lamentablemente fui detenido por un sujeto moreno y alto.

—Detente ahí muchacho—dijo mientras apretaba mi brazo.

—¿Pero qué…?—intenté zafarme.

—El acceso está restringido para el personal común. No puedes entrar a menos que seas parte del equipo médico.

—¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Órdenes del jefe, no cuestiones nada. Así son las cosas.

—Maldición—bufé—¿es en serio?

—¿Y por qué crees que estaría bromeando?—preguntó divertido. ¡Joder!

—¿Al menos me puedes decir qué sucede?¿Has visto a Kakashi?

—Kakashi salió de la planta. No puedo decir nada más, lo siento.

—Maldita sea—gruñí y no me esforcé en disimular mi enojo. Estaba realmente molesto.

—Por cierto, soy Sarutobi Asuma, supervisor de la planta—dijo y me extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía. No me negué, después de todo él sólo recibía órdenes.

—Uchiha Sasuke—dije al dar un suave apretón a su mano.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—¿A sí?—pregunté. Me sentí halagado en cierta forma.

—Claro, generalmente soy yo quien está a cargo de los chicos que son seleccionados. De hecho tres de ellos siguen bajo mi tutela.

—Vaya, ¿se puede saber quienes son?—consulté. Había olvidado por completo ese detalle.

—Bien, ellos son de Kōfu, la capital de la prefectura de Yamanashi. Es gracioso, son hermanos.

—¿Hermanos?

—Así es, Temari, Gaara y kankuro son un caso raro de hermanos prodigios. Unos verdaderos genios que en promedio no superan los veintitrés años.

—Eso es…

—Increíble, lo sé.

Ambos nos despedimos. Caminé a la salida y me despedí a regañadientes de Sasori, Shino quedó de conectarse hoy.

Conduje rápido, por algún motivo me sentía inquieto. Una sensación extraña. Por lo general no tengo presentimientos, pero he experimentado una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Al llegar a casa todo seguía igual que siempre; las luces apagadas, ni rastro de Itachi o de mis padres. Pensé en ir a ver a mi madre y de hecho me acerqué a su habitación, sin embargo, lo único que pude oír fueron sus ya débiles sollozos. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Subí a mi habitación. Me pareció realmente extraño el hecho de que mi cama haya estado algo desarreglada, pues suelo dejarla perfectamente ordenada antes de salir por la mañana. No importa, tal vez Señor Neko se paseó por aquí, pensé y fui a darme una ducha rápida antes de conectarme.

El engaño de mi padre definitivamente ha sido difícil de digerir. En situaciones como ésta es donde lo peor de mi sale; soy un tipo vengativo, muy, muy vengativo.

Necesito con todas mis fuerzas desenmascarar y hacer pagar a Fugaku por todo. Mi madre puede ser la causante de muchos de mis sufrimientos y traumas, pero eso no se aplica para él pues ella se esmeró por ser la mejor esposa todos estos años y me consta. Todo en esta maldita casa funciona de la forma que él quiere. Todo aquí está estructurado por y para él, ¿y cómo nos paga? Revolcándose con una cualquiera y dejándonos las jodidas migajas. La economía familiar es una mierda, todos los meses es un suplicio reunir el dinero para pagar los gastos comunes, la mercadería, universidad de Itachi y el mantenimiento. Porque claro, el muy canalla tiene una doble vida.

Salí de la ducha rápidamente. Envolví la pequeña toalla en mi cintura y me apresuré por salir del baño para ir directo a mi habitación. Últimamente ha hecho un frío de los mil demonios y sería molesto agarrar un resfrío.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Al voltearme Karin estaba sentada enfrente de mi pc. Su expresión era extraña y me tensé por completo al verla acercarse lentamente a mi.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté e intenté sonar lo más seguro e intimidante posible, pero fallé.

—Vine a verte—afirmó como si fuera de lo más normal.

—Vete, es a Itachi a quien tienes que ver, no a mi.

—Te equivocas, tenemos asuntos pendientes Sasuke. Hace tiempo debimos aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, creo que ahora es la oportunidad.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso, que yo sepa ya no queda nada que conversar.

—No es cierto, ¿acaso tienes idea de quién soy realmente?—preguntó con un tono meloso. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

—E-espera, detente—dije.

—¿Por qué?

—Itachi… —susurré antes de que estampara sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando eres un tipo que siempre ha sido rechazado por el sexo opuesto es difícil creer que en menos de un mes dos chicas se lancen a tus brazos sin más.

Su lengua entraba y acariciaba mi boca de una manera que hacía estremecer. Sus manos masajeaban mi espalda y sus uñas presionaban despacio mi piel caliente y algo húmeda por el agua mientras su cuerpo se pegaba cual calcomanía al mío. Me sentía desfallecer, creí caer en cualquier minuto, mis manos se encontraban petrificadas a mis costados y mi mente en otra dimensión. De repente tomó mis muñecas y me instó a abrazarla. Cuando comencé a recorrer sus brazos con la yema de mis dedos un corrientazo recorrió mi espinazo y entonces supe que haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera sin poner resistencia alguna. Estaba jodido.

Hasta hace unos días los besos eran un terreno desconocido para mi. Jamás pensé en ellos como algo tan… sublime.

Karin es sin duda una experta, siempre ha tenido fama de chica… fácil. Es probable que hasta haya perdido la cuenta de sus conquistas, Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Me separé bruscamente de ella e intenté pensar en qué decirle. Esto está mal, no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano.

—¡Demonios!—gritó.

—Ya te lo dije, vete de aquí—dije levantando la voz.

—No, ¿acaso te has dado cuenta de lo idiota que eres?—preguntó a modo de burla.

—Si querías humillarme de nuevo pues bravo, lo hiciste, ahora lárgate de mi cuarto.

—Imbécil, ¿Y si hubiera sido al revés, crees que Itachi se habría detenido?

—Pero yo no soy Itachi, él es como es, no me involucres.

—Sólo piénsalo Sasuke—se volvió a acercar—yo no quiero a tu hermano—dijo cerca de mi boca.

Cierto, sólo piénsalo Sasuke. Itachi jamás consideraría algo tan desconocido para él como la "lealtad entre hermanos". Le da igual todo el mundo, le importa una mierda follar a las novias de sus amigos, ¿y yo?

Esta vez fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre ella. Adios maldita compostura. Adios maldita moral, quiero acostarme con ella.

Entre besos y caricias terminamos enredados en mi cama. Ella se desvistió quien sabe cuando y yo simplemente me quité la toalla. Probablemente no tuve sexo con Konan por verdadera consideración y por nuestra amistad, ella era buena, pero ¿Karin, Itachi?

Pueden irse al diablo. ¡Al diablo! grité mientras la penetraba. Dolía un poco y apretaba como el demonio al principio, pero luego era tremendamente placentero, era único. Sus gemidos no hacían otra cosa más que encenderme, ¡era por mi, no por mi hermano!

Mi piel ardía al igual que la suya. Oh, pero qué ingenuo he sido todo este tiempo, ¿por tanto me he estado perdiendo de esto?. Nuestros cuerpos perlados por el sudor se encontraban unidos y yo ya no podía seguir escondiendo mis gemidos, quería gruñir de placer y eso hice al abrir mis ojos y ver su expresión mientras me decía que ya casi, que no aguantaba más.

—¡Sasuke!—oí mi nombre y me sobresalté. Sin embargo, aquello no evitó que terminara en su interior mientras ella rasguñaba mi espalda con sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo.

—¡Sasuke!—oí de nuevo y recuperé la razón. Itachi.

Fui empujado por ella y realmente no me di cuenta del momento en que él me golpeó en el rostro. Karin limpiaba mi labio roto por el puñetazo con la misma toalla que traía puesta hace un momento. Antes de que Itachi la echara casi a patadas de mi habitación susurró algo que me congeló por completo:

— _Me salvaste, un día te diré el por qué_ — su expresión denotaba clara burla.

Itachi se paseaba de un lado a otro, recorrió toda mi habitación buscando tal vez las palabras para iniciar la tan esperada conversación entre hermanos. Mientras tanto me coloqué ropa interior y unos pantalones de tela.

—Sasuke… —empezó—¿me dices… ?

—Yo…

—¡Cómo pudiste!¿¡Por qué maldita sea!?—gritó y se abalanzó sobre mi.

Hacía años que no nos íbamos a los golpes por una discusión. Pero es obvio que ocurra en una situación de éstas, he herido su orgullo. Me acosté con su novia, pero, ¿él acaso puede reprocharme algo? Por mi que se joda.

—¡Responde!—gritó mientras lanzaba un puñetazo que rozó mi mejilla.

—¡¿Quieres saber cómo?! ¡Me la follé! ¿Contento?—esta vez si me dio.

—Eres un… ¿por qué ella Sasuke, por qué?—comenzó a decir mientras se mantenía sobre mi.

—¿Por qué?¿Tú me lo preguntas?—dije irónico.

—Si, de todas las chicas a las que he traído aquí, ¿por qué justo con ella?—preguntó. Cierto, justo con ella, pues eso es obvio, siempre me gustó.

—Me gustaba, siempre me gustó ¡Y tú te revolcabas con ella al lado de mi habitación! ¿sabes cuanto sufrí por eso maldita sea? ¿Acaso imaginas cómo me sentí todo este tiempo?

—¡Saber qué! No tenía la más mínima idea de que en serio te gustaba ella, de haberlo sabido no me habría involucrado maldición, no lo habría hecho.

—¡Mentira! siempre te has estado empeñando en joderme la vida, siempre...—comencé, pero me interrumpió.

—¡Joderte a ti! ¿En qué puto mundo vives? ¿Qué mierda sabes de mi, eh?

Y entonces recordé muchas cosas, entre ellas, el pequeño detalle de que las únicas personas a las que yo les había dicho que Karin me gustaba eran Naruto y Hinata y que tal vez supuse mal cuando pensé que la misma Karin o tal vez Ino le habrían comentado a mi hermano acerca de nuestro vergonzoso incidente en la facultad cuando me declaré.

¿Qué mierda hice?

—Maldita sea, yo la quería Sasuke, de todas las chicas con las que me involucré ella es la única a la que realmente he querido, la única y tú… ¡te acuestas con ella!

—…

—¿No se te ocurre nada que decir? ¡La jodiste!

—Lo sé—hablé finalmente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ¿es la única cosa que puedes decirme? Mierda. ¡La quería en serio, ya te lo dije! Por primera vez en mi maldita vida pude decidir acerca de algo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Toda mi vida he hecho lo que ellos quieren, toda mi vida complaciendolos, ¿sabes por qué Ino era mi novia?

—Yo…

—Porque mamá quería que así fuera. Por eso, y ahora tú lo arruinaste. Karin me comprendía mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar, ella era mi amiga y… cielos, creo que ya no vale la pena seguir con esto—dijo y se levantó con la cabeza gacha, tal cual lo hace alguien completamente desanimado— Adiós Sasuke—Salió y cerró la puerta.

Al encontrarme solo me sentí como la peor escoria sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ahora puedo verme y encontrar en mi todos los defectos que un día describí en mi hermano mayor. Un cerdo desconsiderado, un tipo inescrupuloso e insensible. Soy un asco.

Me recosté y sentí el olor de Karin, su brasier negro estaba enredado en mi cubrecamas. Lo lancé lejos, su solo recuerdo me provoca repulsión. No por ella, por mi.

Y… sus palabras. Karin. Ella es, no, ella era Midori-chan. Entonces ¿es así por mi culpa?¿Todo esto es por mi?

Soy un monstruo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Bueno, supongo que no se esperaban que Karin fuera la primera chica con la que Sasuki inició una "relación virtual", aunque era bastante evidente que ella odiaba a Sasuke por un motivo más profundo que su estilo friki.

La idea es ir mostrando al verdadero Sasuke al pasar el tiempo. Creo que habría sido realmente aburrido haber soltado toda esta información antes. En lo personal, me gusta que mis protagonistas se desarrollen y evolucionen junto con la historia. Se que lo que hizo puede ser ¿feo tal vez?, pero bueno, creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que él es un tanto egoísta y desconsiderado, critica al resto y se victimiza bastante. ¿Qué hará ahora? bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.

:)


	10. Por la borda

Hola! traigo el décimo capítulo de AC, y bueno, primero que todo pido disculpas por mi excesiva demora con esta y todas mis historias, han surgido muuuchos inconvenientes :/ con decir que este fin de semana no dormí, mi carrera sobre todo en estas instancias es sumamente absorbente y en serio no podía olvidar los informes que tenía que entregar, además no me parecía correcto subir capítulos con prisa y que estos tengan errores en la redacción o faltas de ortografía, en serio.

Gracias a cada una de las personas que se dio el trabajo de dejar un review, que por cierto, me aseguro de responder siempre que tenga tiempo, a quienes siguen la historia o la han agregado a su lista de favoritos. Son simples acciones que motivan a una persona que se está iniciando en esto de la escritura :)

Con respecto a quienes se sienten tristes porque Sasuki se haya involucrado finalmente con otra persona ¬¬ ya les dije que soy mala, pero es que aunque les recontrajure que es un Sasusaku, no puedo concebir una historia en la que se sabe que los protagonistas están juntos de principio a fin, al menos no sin drama ni dificultades :c .

El siguiente capítulo es la antesala del drama, es lo único que adelanto :)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 10

 **-ooo-**

Por la borda

.

.

.

La semana pasó tortuosamente lenta. Kakashi seguía desapareciendo cada dos días y yo evitando a toda costa bajar al subsuelo a ver a Sakura. Me sentía sucio.

Es curioso, el yo de antes es apenas una sombra del actual. Hay un quiebre entre el Sasuke que vivía criticando las actitudes de su hermano mayor y el de ahora, que ha caído lo más bajo posible.

Hace un mes Itachi era el idiota inescrupuloso que hacía todo pensando en si mismo, el que lo tenía todo pero que prefería vivir su vida de manera irresponsable y un largo etcétera. Y yo caí aún más bajo.

Me encerré tanto en la idea de que yo era el desplazado, que Itachi lo tenía todo y que para él no existía nada más que la juerga y las chicas. Qué equivocado estaba. De hecho, de no ser por Itachi, quien llevaría la tremenda carga de cumplir a cabalidad con las altas expectativas de nuestros padres, bueno, sobre todo de papá, sería yo. De no ser por Itachi el infeliz que tendría que dejarse manejar por ellos sería yo también.

...

Si los días en la planta han sido insoportables, las tardes y noches en casa lo han sido diez veces más. Itachi no disimula su desagrado al cruzarse conmigo, mi madre sigue llorando por los rincones por la infidelidad de nuestro padre y él sigue haciendo "viajes de trabajo" casi todos los fines de semana.

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que es la verdadera soledad. No tengo a nadie justo en este momento porque fui yo el que se encargó de arruinarlo por completo y por si fuera poco, me siento observado cada vez que salgo de casa. A veces cuando camino por el centro de la ciudad o cuando paso cerca de algún edificio gubernamental y me cruzo con un policia siento ganas de huir, es como si de repente mi vida común y corriente se hubiera transformado en un nivel de GTA. Tengo la certeza de que a pesar de aún no ser un prófugo de la justicia, lo seré. Algo me dice que no será para nada fácil traer de vuelta a Sakura. Y también sé que será muy difícil mirarle a la cara después de haberme convertido en el monstruo que ahora soy.

Como ya había dicho, me siento perseguido. Sé que alguien me sigue los pasos y me siento tremendamente intranquilo, sobre todo porque hace unos días comprobé que no es solo mi imaginación; recibí fotografías de mis padres y hermanos. Estamos siendo vigilados. He pensado en informarle una vez más a Kakashi acerca de la situación en que me encuentro, pero su respuesta será la misma de siempre; múdate. Y creo que soy un idiota por no haberlo hecho apenas tuve la oportunidad. Siempre he sido egoísta y ahora que lo pienso, me da terror salir de mi zona de confort. Tendría que mudarme a los barrios bajos, alquilar un piso roñoso, porque con mi sueldo de simple operario no me alcanza para más.

Hace ya cuatro meses que mi ranking en todos mis juegos en línea bajó del top 100 mundial, mi categoría pasó de ser Platinium a un mediocre Plata, por lo tanto dejé de recibir ingresos ya que fui desafiliado o simplemente renuncié a los equipos a los que pertenecía por falta de tiempo y sobre todo ganas de jugar. Ahora no es más que un hobby eclipsado por mi absorvente trabajo.

A pesar de lo negativo de este mes para mi en lo personal, las cosas con Sakura han ido mejor de lo que se esperaba, pues el deterioro parece haberse detenido nuevamente y sus órganos internos han respondido bien a los tratamientos que los mantienen en funcionamiento a pesar del estado de inconsciencia suyo.

Hoy justamente Kakashi, Ibiki-san y yo tendremos una reunión. Según se me ha informado, han dado con el paradero de la Doctora Senju, por lo tanto iniciaremos las gestiones para contactarla y convencerla de formar parte del equipo médico que se hará cargo de la operación de implantación del Cerebro Positrónico que hemos estado perfeccionando durante todo este tiempo.

Salí de mi cama con rapidez, últimamente duermo poco y salgo de casa veinte minutos antes para así no toparme con nadie, sobre todo con Itachi.

Ya arreglado procuré salir en silencio y buscar mi auto para ir directo al trabajo. Hoy es viernes así que mi turno será mucho más pesado que de costumbre pues el trabajo suele acumularse y la única forma de sacar todo adelante es haciendo un par de horas extras.

Caminé rápido por el pasillo cuando llegué a la planta. Quería ver de inmediato a Kakashi y averiguar qué rayos haremos ahora que tenemos clara la ubicación de la Doctora.

Sólo bastó con que me asomara por la ventana para que las puertas automáticas de la oficina de Kakashi en el primer piso se abrieran inmediatamente y él me indicara el asiento enfrente de su escritorio de ébano. Probablemente es el equivalente a un año de mi sueldo.

—Excelente, estás aquí temprano. Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido esta semana para que te hayas vuelto un trabajador tan diligente? Solías llegar unos minutos tarde.

—Um, pues… es sólo que ahora estamos más cerca de lograrlo, quiero involucrarme más—mentí. Realmente me esmero por estar aquí temprano para no ver a nadie en casa.

—Bien, comencemos entonces.

—De acuerdo—respondí al ver que se quedaba unos segundos observandome en silencio.

—De acuerdo a mis contactos, Senju Tsunade arrienda un lujoso departamento en Yushima, cerca de Ueno.

—¿Entonces?

—Nuestro nexo más cercano es Shizune. Ella ha aceptado cooperar en todo con nosotros.

—Espera un poco, ¿y si ella nos traiciona? ¿qué hay de las filtraciones? Ya tenemos el caso del doctor Yakushi y Sai.

—Shizune lleva tres años con nosotros y ha guardado perfectamente todos nuestros secretos. Soportó nuestra vigilancia y además… digamos que nos ha proporcionado información útil acerca de su tío político.

—Te refieres a Orochimaru—dije.

—El mismo—respondió afirmativamente.

—¿Y en dónde entro yo? digo, Shizune es el nexo, por lo tanto será ella quien hable con…

—Estás en un error. Shizune trata a Sakura, pero no está enterada en nuestro proyecto. Simplemente cree que Tsunade intentará aplicar una especie de tratamiento para recuperar las zonas dañadas de su cerebro.

—Entiendo…

—Es por eso que serás tú quien hable directamente con ella. Eres el gestor de todo esto. Es tu prototipo el que será implantado, es más. Usaremos tu teoría porque a vista de todos nuestros expertos es la más acertada y menos riesgosa.

—¿Es enserio?—dije impresionado. Antes había pensado en resignarme a la idea de implantar un aparato nuevo e intentar recuperar los recuerdos de Sakura mediante un chip de silicio pero ahora…

—Si. Ibiki está de acuerdo. Las posibilidades de éxito son mucho más altas de esa forma, sin embargo, el éxito de todo esto depende en un 80% de Tsunade.

—¿Pero por qué?—interrogué, Tsunade es una experta pero ¿acaso no hay otro que pueda hacerlo si ella no accede?

—Porque sí. Es ella. Nadie tiene su experiencia ni su conocimiento, pues siendo la esposa, bueno, ex esposa de Orochimaru ha tenido por años acceso a todos los archivos e investigaciones realizados tanto por el C.E.R. como por especialistas cuyos trabajos han sido incautados por el organismo quien sabe para qué fines.

—Vaya…

—Si, vaya...—rió—es muy complicado, pero no imposible...—se detuvo y al parecer se debatía por decirme algo o no hacerlo. Finalmente habló:

—Tengo la certeza de que lo lograremos. No por nosotros, sabes que jamás seremos reconocidos en público por todos los avances que hemos logrado, pero… cada vez que la veas riendo, cuando lleve una vida tan normal como la tuya antes de involucrarte en el proyecto… creo que esa será nuestra mejor recompensa.

—Cierto—dije. Sonreí sin querer, pues es absolutamente cierto, ¿qué son las felicitaciones de extraños, las portadas de diario, los premios cuando a fin de cuentas ella será la prueba viva de nuestros esfuerzos?

Luego de nuestra charla estuve ocupado en el laboratorio "5A", en el cual hemos realizado una decena de pruebas para comprobar tanto las funciones como la compatibilidad del prototipo y cada una de sus partes, las que al parecer serán injertadas en las zonas afectadas, las cuales ya no tienen posibilidad alguna de ser recuperadas mediante tratamientos convencionales.

Al final de la extenuante jornada Kakashi me informó que mañana mismo iré junto a Shizune a visitar a la Doctora Senju en Yushima, lo cual me entusiasma doblemente pues a parte de dar inicio a la última etapa de nuestro proyecto, no estaré en casa y no tendré que ver a Itachi.

Al llegar a casa recordé mi cita con Suigetsu. Hoy quedamos de vernos pues según él tiene algo importante que decirme y que no puede esperar más. Bueno, al menos saldré de aquí.

Me despedí de mamá quien se encontraba haciendo las cuentas para fin de mes en la sala de estar. Caminé un par de cuadras para ir llegar a la cafetería en la que ambos acordamos vernos.

Suigetsu jamás fue un amigo cercano, simplemente somos conocidos ya que por cosas de la vida ambos coincidimos en un juego en línea y descubrimos que éramos vecinos. Nada del otro mundo.

—Hola Sasuke, que bueno que viniste. Creí que te habías arrepentido, llevaba un buen tiempo esperando.

—Um, lo siento, lo había olvidado, con el trabajo y los trámites para titularme…

—Ya, no es para tanto, te entiendo. Los trabajos son un grano en el culo, no sabes cuánto me gustaría volver a ser un mocoso y andar por ahí sin responsabilidad alguna—dijo y rió. Bueno, Suigetsu suele hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—y…¿qué querías decirme?—pregunté, su semblante divertido fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una expresión seria, como si lo que sea que hubiese recordado que iba a decir fuera muy delicado.

—Bien pues… empezando porque yo… bien, no te mentiré. No te conocía antes de entrar en contacto contigo pero… si me habían hablado de ti—respondió. Creo que mi rostro se deformó al oír aquello, lo que causó una risilla de su parte.

—Veras, al parecer tenemos…¿conocidos en común?

—Um, pero, ¿quién podría haberte hablado de mi? además, ¿qué tiene de importante?— dije algo fastidiado. No puedo perder el tiempo cuando mañana debo estar en la planta a primera hora para ir en busca de la doctora.

—Primero, creeme que si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría y que el Sasuke del que me hablaban eras tú yo no lo habría permitido.

—¿Que cosa?

—Karin—habló. Yo no supe qué responder ni qué pensar al respecto.

—Y… bueno, ¿qué te dijo?

—Todo, siempre me lo ha dicho todo. Realmente lo siento, en serio no pensé en una coincidencia de esas, ya sabes. Creí que se refería a otro Sasuke cuando me hablaba de vengarse y toda esa mierda.

—¿Vengarse?

—Si. Tú le hiciste mucho daño en un periodo muy complicado de su vida. Acababa de perder a sus padres y entonces apareces, se hacen amigos y bueno, ya sabes, eso de su relación virtual, luego la dejaste y…

—¿Todo esto es por aquello?—pregunté, aunque muy en el fondo lo presentía.

—Si. Yo también creí que era demasiado pero… demonios, si la conocieras cómo es realmente…

—No la juzgo por ello, fui un patán antes y ahora.

—Lo sé. Y yo siempre fui su amigo, lo sigo siendo. Lamento no haber terminado con ese plan estúpido que tenía.

—No importa, las cosas ya sucedieron así. Dudo que un día vuelvan a ser como antes pero creo que de una forma u otra esto me ayudó a ver las cosas como son realmente, salí de mi burbuja.

—Pero te acostaste con ella—dijo. Pude notar su expresión dolida. Sentí mucha vergüenza.

—Lo siento. Fui un imbécil.

—No dudo de eso—bromeó.

—Antes ella me gustaba. Físicamente, digo, ella es…

—Si, lo sé.

—Siempre me pregunté el porqué de sus miradas extrañas, como si yo le causara repulsión—dije medio burlándome de lo absurdas que me resultaban esas situaciones.

—Realmente lo hacías, o eso creo.

—Karin sólo estaba resentida, al igual que yo. En el fondo, creo que yo también la usé a ella para vengarme de algo… o mejor dicho, de alguien.

—Tu hermano mayor—concluyó él al oír mis palabras.

—Si, mi hermano. Acabé por romper definitivamente nuestros lazos.

—Eso es malo—me miró con lástima—aunque pensándolo bien, creo que lo libraste de todo esto. Karin no lo quería, sólo urdió un plan descabellado y lo involucró.

—También se eso pero a él le gusta de verdad…—dije e inmediatamente hizo una extraña mueca. Creo que no se lo esperaba.

—Eso es complicado, pero… creo que no todo está perdido. Deberías hablar con él, tal vez te perdone, Karin iba a dejarlo de todas formas.

—Supongo…

—Podríamos vernos más seguido, claro si tienes tiempo. Karin ya no pasa mucho por estos lados, ya sabes, las prácticas y los seminarios la mantienen alejada de este lugar.

—¿Ella vive cerca de aquí?—pregunté extrañado.

—Como a dos casas de la mía, ¿no lo sabías?—respondió como si yo le hubiera dicho algo completamente irracional.

—Demonios no lo sabía, eso quiere decir que ella sabía quién era yo incluso mientras hablábamos.

—Eso debes preguntarselo a ella, no puedo involucrarme más allá de eso, son asuntos suyos.

—Hn—hice un gesto con la mano y pedí la cuenta. Suigetsu me agradeció por haber corrido con todos los gastos y nos despedimos.

La noche gélida me parece un retrato de mi realidad. La soledad, el frío. Sólo sé que en un futuro cercano tal vez, Cerecito despierte y… a estas alturas no sé qué esperar, lo único que anhelo con todas mis fuerzas es que las cosas no sigan empeorando como últimamente lo han hecho.

Llegué a casa, entré a mi habitación, me tumbé en mi cama y me dormí. Mañana será un largo día.

…

Me levanté antes del amanecer. A eso de las cinco de la madrugada ya me encontraba ensayando mi discurso para dirigirme a esa mujer, que supongo, por todas las referencias que tenemos de ella, ha de ser muy prepotente. Eso o bueno, al menos no me gustaría quedar como un idiota delante suyo.

Eran las siete con treinta. No desayuné, simplemente saqué una manzana de la frutera y le di un gran mordisco. Lo dulce me desagrada en demasía, sin embargo, no le di importancia porque llegar a tiempo es indispensable. Shizune ha pactado una cita con su tía a las nueve de la mañana.

Al llegar a la planta me dirigí inmediatamente a la oficina de Kakashi. Él me esperaba junto a Ibiki.

Recibí varias instrucciones acerca de qué decir o no y para mi sorpresa, un disfraz.

—Pueden seguirles. No nos arriesgaremos a ser descubiertos. Sería sospechoso que te vieran salir de la planta a estas horas, recuerda que Orochimaru es enemigo de Kizashi por lo tanto es lógico pensar en que él averigua lo que hacemos o no. Simplemente tenemos que despistar un poco.

Con un abrigo que jamás en mi vida habría usado, un sombrero negro y bigote postizo, salí junto a Shizune por la puerta trasera del edificio. Ahí nos esperaba un auto con vidrios polarizados.

—Durante el día salen tres o cuatro de estos. Por lo tanto no será nada sospechoso que lo hagan ahora.

—¿Y con qué fin?

—No te incumbe niño—interrumpió Ibiki. Kakashi sólo rió y nos despidió.

El plan ya está en marcha. Ahora viene lo complicado, pues según tengo entendido, ella lleva al menos cinco años sin ejercer. Únicamente ha publicado estudios, postulados acerca de los implantes robóticos en humanos y la viabilidad de ciertos tratamientos.

—¿Era necesario pedir una cita para hablar con ella?—pregunté arqueando una ceja. Realmente me parecía tonto y molesto.

—Desde que le conozco siempre ha sido así, sabes que ella es una mujer muy importante y ocupada.

—Y dime, ¿por qué lleva tanto tiempo sin operar?—consulté y ella inmediatamente se tensó. Al parecer es un tema delicado.

—Verás… el matrimonio de tía Tsunade era algo así como… mm…

—¿Conveniencia?

—Eh… si, más o menos. Se casó con Orochimaru por motivos que desconozco, de hecho ella y mi tío fueron novios en la juventud, sin embargo, él murió en un accidente hace más o menos cinco años. Creo que es el motivo por el cual se ha retirado, aunque no estoy del todo segura.

—Oh, ya veo.

No hablamos nada durante el resto del camino, simplemente me dediqué a pensar en qué decir y qué hacer antes de llegar al departamento, además de acomodar una y otra vez el molesto bigote falso que llevaba para "ocultarme", bah.

Cuando nos acercabamos al lujoso edificio en el cual vivía Tsunade, pensé en lo ridícula de esta situación y así se lo hice saber a mi acompañante.

—¡Demonios! ¿es necesario que continúe llevando este estúpido disfraz?—bufé molesto.

—Kakashi sabe de lo que habla, él ha vivido en carne propia el hostigamiento del enemigo, no seas testarudo Sasuke-chan—contestó medio en broma, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos noté su mirada molesta sobre mi. Otra vez la jodes con tus pendejadas Sasuke, genial.

Bajamos del auto, luego pasamos por la recepción y Shizune fue quien habló con el conserje. El tipo iba a protestar por mi presencia pues evidentemente ella no informó nada acerca de un acompañante.

Antes de que el hombre abriera la boca apareció, para nuestra sorpresa, la mismísima Tsunade. En lo personal, cuando me hablaron de ella y de su extensa obra no pude evitar imaginar a una anciana estricta y arrugada, como esas maestras que me hacían clases cuando era un crío.

—Está bien Señor Miyake, ella es mi sobrina Shizune y él su acompañante, les esperaba.

—Si señora—exclamó el sujeto algo intimidado.

—Vamos, es en el piso 21.

Los tres subimos al ascensor. Uff, ascensores, a estas alturas de mi vida los odio. Nadie dijo nada mientras avanzaba el cubículo que nos transportaba, de todos modos podía sentir su mirada inquisidora sobre mi.

—Buen disfraz—dijo de repente. Me impresionó y no contesté absolutamente nada.

—Tsunade-sama, él es Sasuke, un amigo, por favor…

—Ya no sigas Shizune. Sé que no vienes a verme para saber de mi vida o saludarme. Cuando recibí tu llamada desde un número desconocido supe que era algo relacionado...—calló de repente e hizo un extraño gesto con sus ojos.

—Eh...sí, lo siento—se excusó ella algo apenada.

—No hay nada que perdonar, la respuesta es no, ya te lo dije hace tiempo y lo vuelvo a recalcar. No estoy disponible.

—¡Pero…!

—Llegamos, pasen chicos—le interrumpió cuando finalmente llegamos al piso correspondiente y fingió amabilidad al encontrarnos de frente con un sujeto que parecía apurado por abordar el ascensor. La mirada inquisidora que nos dio me pareció de lo más extraña, sin embargo la obvié su presencia al adentrarnos en el departamento.

—Tsunade-sama, necesitamos que nos escuche, realmente es un asunto de vida o muerte...—rogó desesperada. Yo no me sentí en condiciones de intervenir.

—Precisamente por eso es que no tengo intenciones de ayudarles, les hice pasar por simple cortesía—espetó con una expresión notablemente molesta. Me terminé cabreando, ¿cómo puede negarse si ni siquiera nos ha escuchado?

—Un momento, ¡necesito que me escuche!—grité, sorprendiendo tanto a la doctora como a Shizune.

—Realmente necesitamos de su ayuda—dije, y luego me detuve a ver a Shizune, pues esta conversación debía ser confidencial, ni siquiera ella se enteraría de nuestro plan, al menos no por ahora.

—Yo iré al baño—dijo ella comprendiendo mi mirada suplicante y caminando de prisa por el pasillo de al fondo.

—Bien—dio un largo suspira—habla ya, de todos modos no conseguirás nada.

Ella me respondía de una manera completamente fría, ¿cómo es que alguien que se supone, debe velar por la vida del resto puede ser tan indolente?

—Yo vengo de parte de Haruno Kizashi, presidente de HK Electronics—me erguí lo más que pude para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, no tenías que decirlo, continúa—demandó.

—Nos encontramos en una encrucijada… requerimos de sus servicios, es un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Ya se los dije, es ese el motivo por el cual no aceptaré, hace más de cinco años que estoy retirada.

—Pero es de suma urgencia que sea usted quien dirija al equipo médico que el señor Kizashi ha reunido, no podemos esperar más, nos quedan apenas un par de meses o todo estará perdido—prácticamente supliqué. Me sentí patético, jamás hice algo así en mi vida.

—Dime muchacho, ¿es Kizashi quien necesita ser operado?—preguntó extrañamente interesada, al parecer está entrando en razón o eso creo.

—Pues… la verdad no es él, es su hija Sakura quien necesita de su ayuda—fue entonces cuando noté que su semblante cambió radicalmente.

—Eso es...—murmuró y tomó asiento. Al parecer sabe de la existencia de Sakura, pero no de su estado actual—dime, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido en todo este tiempo?

—Hace un par de años sufrió una embolia, el señor Kizashi necesita someterla a un tratamiento que sólo usted puede llevar a cabo.

No dijo nada, simplemente se puso de pie y dirigió su vista hacia el enorme ventanal que daba una espectacular vista de la ciudad. Su expresión fue sombría al igual que el futuro que nos deparaba. Una simple mirada me dio a entender que era todo, incluso Shizune pareció intuir que nada la haría cambiar de opinión pues volvió nuevamente a la sala y su rostro ensombrecido fue como una sentencia; habíamos fracasado.

—Pueden retirarse—habló, Shizune se despidió de ella inmediatamente y yo decidí salir rápidamente, aunque de todos modos le di u vistazo suplicante, aún no creía que todo hubiera acabado así de rápido—La respuesta sigue siendo no—dijo finalmente con los puños apretados. Pude notar por un ínfimo instante un atisbo de inseguridad en su mirar, pero su expresión se endureció inmediatamente.

Caminamos hacia el ascensor y bajamos, el tiempo que permanecimos dentro de aquel cubículo metálico me pareció eterno, sobre todo por la imperante necesidad de volver a ver a Cerecito, a Sakura.

Hace unos días dejé de visitarla porque me sentía demasiado sucio para presentarme ante ella. El haberme involucrado con otra chica no solo indicaba una traición a lo que un día creímos que tuvimos -una relación cibernética- sino que también era una estúpida forma de desahogar todo mi resentimiento hacia mi hermano mayor, hacia Karin y sobre todo hacia mi mismo, pues aunque suene irónico, fui yo el encargado de pisotear mis propios sentimientos.

Jamás sentí el final tan cerca porque de una u otra forma tenía la certeza de que Sakura despertaría, que ella volvería a este mundo y todo seguiría el rumbo del que nuestras vidas nunca debieron desviarse. Pero la vida real no es como se supone que crees cuando eres un adolescente, hoy lo comprendí de la peor manera.

—Sé que estás triste, pero ha sido así durante años. El señor Kizashi ha intentado comunicarse con ella durante bastante tiempo, de hecho la última vez que lo hizo fue hace tres años, pero se negó a cualquier conversación, luego perdimos su rastro, hasta ahora—habló. No comprendí qué rayos pretendía diciendo todo eso, ¿sirve de algo ahora?

—No va al caso, todo se fue a la mierda—hablé enfurruñado.

Luego intenté decir algo más pero noté que la voz apenas me salía pues al cruzar las mamparas del enorme edificio mi pecho se apretó. El salir sin una respuesta positiva de este lugar no solo representa el fracaso de un proyecto, es la muerte misma.

El camino de vuelta a la planta fue en completo silencio. Pude notar la triste expresión de mi acompañante. Ella también está sufriendo, lleva años trabajando para el señor Kizashi, probablemente conoció a Sakura cuando aún estaba viva.

Bajamos del enorme auto negro. A pesar de que el pronóstico para el día de hoy era bueno, el cielo fue cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes grises. Al parecer no es solo mi corazón el que estará de luto esta jornada,la próxima y todas las que sigan también, hasta que sea yo quien muera.

Kizashi nos esperaba en su despacho expectante. Él intuyó inmediatamente el resultado de nuestra estéril negociación. Bastaba echar un simple vistazo a nuestros rostros que de un momento a otro se tornaron demacrados para darse cuenta de que nos habíamos estrellado de frente con la negativa determinación de una testaruda mujer.

—Señor Kizashi nosotros lo intentamos, no sabe cuánto lo sentimos—comenzó ella excusándonos a ambos como si fuéramos culpables.

—No tienes que decirlo, sé que lo sienten…y no imaginan cuánto lo hago yo—se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros. Dio a Shizune un abrazo protector, intentando consolarla tal vez y a mi un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Realmente lo intentamos, pero ella no desea escucharnos...ni siquiera me permitió darle más detalles acerca de su condición o del tratamiento.

—Da igual, esto ya no está a su alcance—dijo mirando más allá de nuestra ubicación. Evidentemente tiene algo en mente—Vayan a casa chicos, hoy nadie se quedará en la planta.

—Quiero quedarme—me armé de valor para responder. El sabe el porqué de mi petición.

—Igual yo, este no es solo un trabajo para nosotros, espero que comprenda—dijo Shizune antes de pedir permiso para retirarse y desaparecer por la puerta de la enorme y fría oficina.

—Gracias, yo sé que ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de relación más allá de la contractual, es por eso que valoro mucho sus gestos…

—Se equivoca, para mi si la hay. Sakura y yo nos conocíamos, de una u otra forma manteníamos una relación, ¡no puede tomarlo tan a la ligera!

—Soy realista hijo, ustedes simplemente hablaban, ni siquiera pudieron verse antes. Se que le tienes cariño, pero es mi hija, seré yo quien se haga responsable de aquí en adelante, lamento haberte infortunado e involucrado en algo tan grande.

—Para mi no es un infortunio, yo deseo ayudarla...

—¿Quieres seguir arriesgandote, a tu familia y amigos? Kakashi ya me tiene al tanto, has recibido fotografías de tus padres y hermano, te sientes observado, ¿pretendes soportarlo aún sabiendo que esto terminará mal?

—Yo…

—Cuando amas realmente a una persona debes hacer todo lo posible por asegurar su bienestar, sin embargo no puedes cegarte, el amor no es irracional, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Dime, ¿qué lograrías arriesgándote tanto?... No me respondas porque lo sé, lo arruinarías por completo.

—Usted no lo entiende—intenté defenderme de lo que incomprensiblemente me parecieron acusaciones.

—Claro que si, ahora quiero que seas tú quien me responda, ¿amas a mi hija?—preguntó firmemente. Perdí. ¿Acaso se qué es amar?¿la amo?, o mejor dicho, ¿alguna vez la quise más que como a una amiga que escuchaba todas mis quejas y que procuraba reconfortarme?

—No lo sé, no podría afirmar algo así.

—No deseo atarte a este lugar, debes tener claro que si eres mi aliado, mis enemigos serán los tuyos.

—Lo tengo claro, es solo que incluso sin tener la certeza de nada quiero ir hasta el final, espero que respete mi decisión—concluí mientras me erguía y sacaba energías quién sabe de dónde—No lanzaremos todo nuestro avance por la borda.

—No lo haremos—sonrió y me llevó hacia la salida—no todo está perdido, creo.

—Adiós—me despedí, sin embargo estuve tentado de preguntar, pero fui interrumpido.

—Hoy nadie entrará a su habitación. Me desmoronaría incluso antes de poner un pie en ese lugar, debo pensar en frío.

—Entiendo…

—Ya vete, sé que tienes asuntos que resolver.

No respondí, como ya había dicho, tengo más dudas que certezas pero rendirme ya no está en mis planes, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué haré para revertir este escenario.

Caminé raudo hacia la salida lateral del edificio y al llegar al estacionamiento busqué inmediatamente mi auto, pero al abrirlo noté algo extraño. Una pequeña tarjeta púrpura yacía sobre el parabrisas.

 _"C.E.R._

 _(23)-451164_

 _Minato - Ku 107"_

Por impulso volteé y me topé con la mirada burlona -aún más si se podía- de aquel sujeto pálido y misterioso que al parecer, es protegido del señor Kizashi.

Algo en mi interior me decía que algo no estaba bien, que tal vez debía quedarme un poco más, sin embargo ignoré aquella vocecita que me pedía a gritos que no encendiera el motor.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Gracias por su tiempo y paciencia :), hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Peligro

¡Hola! siento mucho mi desaparición :( ha sido un semestre realmente agotador. He estado llena de informes y debido a la cantidad de asignaturas que cursé se me hizo imposible tener un espacio para escribir entre todos mis exámenes, al menos no de la manera que me gusta y sería una falta de respeto a mis lectores publicar por simple obligación y no siendo minuciosa.

Pido disculpas por el gran retraso, espero les guste el siguiente capítulo que es el 11 de lo que va de historia.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es original.**_

* * *

 _ **Advertencias: AU/Ooc/Lenguaje Inadecuado/Lemon (capítulos posteriores).**_

* * *

 _ **Artificial Consciousness**_

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 11

 **-ooo-**

Peligro

.

.

.

Llegué a casa completamente desanimado, ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer en una situación de éstas?

Sakura ha sido prácticamente desahuciada, la jodida doctora no ha sido capaz de ver más allá de su nariz, ha escogido continuar alimentando un maldito trauma en vez de salvar una vida. ¿Qué esperanza hay ante eso? El señor Kizashi puede tener la fortuna más grande del mundo, ¿pero qué hacer ante la muerte?.

No me rendiré, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?. Me sentí impotente y lo único que atiné a hacer fue lanzarme a mi cama. Sentí cómo algo extraño me inundaba… cómo consumía de a poco mi ser… _resentimiento, odio…¿Hacia qué?... pues todo._

Al cerrar mis ojos imágenes de mí actuando como un idiota no paraban de venir una y otra vez… perdiendo el tiempo, dándome por vencido fácilmente, victimizándome ante la adversidad, mi propio yo no me dejaba en paz, además la mirada de aquel tipo seguía rondando mi cabeza, por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en que las cosas podrían empeorar, Kakashi y yo tenemos ciertas dudas acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones, es un sujeto muy enigmático cuya única información es la que ya está en nuestro poder… _huérfano, protegido del Señor Kizashi._

—Sasuke—mi madre golpeó dos veces la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Baja, la cena está servida y tu padre acaba de llegar. —No pude evitar entornar los ojos, _mi padre._

¿Es que no tiene vergüenza?, me pregunté, pero me arrepentí de inmediato pues el rostro de Itachi vino a mi mente ipso facto. Yo tampoco tengo vergüenza, después de todo también me sentaré a la mesa como si nada hubiera ocurrido enfrente de mi hermano mayor.

Bajé casi corriendo y no noté que era justamente Itachi quien venía subiendo las escaleras, también apresurado, por lo que no pudimos evitar chocar nuestras narices.

—Fíjate por dónde caminas idiota—me gruñó frotando su nariz.

—Lo siento Itachi—respondí seco.

Podría jurar que su mirada expresaba algo más que molestia por este pequeño accidente, sin embargo, el contacto entre nuestras miradas duró apenas un par de segundos porque su silueta rápidamente se perdió al subir al segundo piso y virar en dirección a su habitación.

Las cenas con mi familia son como… nada. Mi madre y su afán por agradar en exceso a mi padre, la mirada indiferente de él ante sus gestos de afecto e Itachi… Itachi simplemente ve la vida pasar ante sus narices, come y se va a su habitación, como si nada pasara entre nosotros.

De pronto éramos tres en la mesa, mirando nuestros platos con un insípido Udon, no porque estuviera malo realmente, sino por lo absurdo que resultaba este escenario, ya lo dije antes y lo repito; una cena con mi familia sabe a nada.

Mi padre encendió la televisión, un antiguo LCD que lleva más tiempo del que puedo recordar en el comedor de nuestro humilde hogar. Cuando lo encendió parecía estar exageradamente fuerte, y para rematar, en un canal para adultos, argh, ¿quién en su sano juicio se sentiría bien acostándose con un ginoide?. Él simplemente optó por colocar el noticiero de la tarde y continuar prácticamente petrificado ante nosotros, únicamente viendo televisión y comiendo de vez en cuando.

Una banda de ladrones de bancos asaltó un banco en el centro de la ciudad, adolescentes desaparecidos, legalidad de estupefacientes en duda, problemas con Corea… _un atentado con carro bomba._

Continué con mi udon como si nada hasta que cinco palabras me petrificaron: _un atentado con carro bomba._ ¿Por qué?

…

 _Se ha registrado una fuerte explosión en el edificio principal de Hk Electronics._

 _El incidente ha ocurrido hace escasos minutos y según el reporte preliminar se trataría de un coche bomba. Hasta el momento habrían cinco heridos y por ahora no han sido confirmadas víctimas fatales._

…

Casi me atraganté, me puse de pie y mi madre me vio horrorizada cuando notó que había ido por mi chaqueta al perchero.

—¡Detente ahí!—gritó a mis espaldas.

—Madre…

— Nada, vuelve a la mesa jovencito, tienes prohibido ir a ese sitio, ¿no has oído el reporte? Hubo un atentado terrorista. ¡Santo cielo! Esos musulmanes, ¡han llegado a Japón…!

No quise seguir oyendo los gritos destemplados de mi madre. Di un puñetazo en la pared, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿qué estará sucediendo en el edificio en este preciso instante?

No podía moverme siquiera de la frustración y sobre todo, por lo preocupación. Sakura, él señor Kizashi, Kakashi… y ese bastardo cínico.

— Hijo, ve. Si tienes que hacerlo no te detengas, yo me las arreglaré con tu madre — de pronto mi padre apareció a mis espaldas y lo supe. Es su forma de pedir perdón. Nunca antes vi aquella expresión compungida en su rostro.

—Gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco— respondí y corrí hacia la puerta principal antes de que mi madre apareciera de vuelta.

Antes de entrar a mi auto sólo pude oír sus gritos y los de mi padre intentando contenerla. Lo sé, mi vida corre peligro más que nunca justo en este momento, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. He decidido mi destino, mi camino ya ha sido trazado y aunque a mis padres les duela no daré mi brazo a torcer. Si sobrevivo me alejaré de ellos e iniciaré una vida desde las sombras.

Conduje rápido, cuando estuve cerca del edificio noté una columna de humo, lo sabía, la salida lateral del edificio fue el blanco.

Aparqué a unas cuadras y corrí mucho. No sabía si era para llegar más rápido o para volver a sentir mis piernas, que parecían no querer responder a mí.

—El acceso está restringido, retírese—un guardia enorme colocó su brazo enfrente de mi cara y con una sola mano me apartó.

—Señor. Necesito entrar, yo trabajo aquí, necesito…

—Por favor oficial, ha sido el señor K quien ha solicitado su presencia en este lugar, es de suma importancia.—sentí un tremendo alivio al ver a Kakashi en perfecto estado y aunque para el policía la excusa no fue del todo creíble levantó la cinta que cercaba el lugar.

—Gracias—dije.

—Luego puedes agradecer todo lo que quieras, ahora debemos actuar y rápido.

—Ese idiota pálido, estoy seguro de que está implicado en todo este alboroto, lo vi antes de salir del edificio y se rió en mi cara, es un…

—Lo presentía, bueno, lo presentíamos.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté extrañado por aquello.

—Kizashi tiene un buen corazón, pero no es imbécil. Sai cree que nos tiene controlados, sin embargo está muy lejos de hacerlo.

—¿Entonces ustedes sabían quién era realmente?

—Más o menos, Kizashi quiso asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y acertó completamente. Sai es un informante de Orochimaru.

—Entonces él…

—Kizashi se encargará de él, eso te lo doy firmado. Por ahora es ella quien nos preocupa. Aceleraremos todo. No hay opción.

—Es muy peligroso…

—Siempre lo ha sido. Hoy mismo debes salir de tu casa, enviaré a mis hombres para resguardar a tus padres.

—Kakashi…

—¿Si?

Suspiré sonoramente y luego respondí—Nada.

Si. Ya lo había pensado, no queda otra opción. Madre, padre… hermano, lo siento.

Cuando entramos a una de las oficinas del ala norte del edificio sentí escalofríos. La zona este está clausurada, ya que la onda expansiva de la explosión alcanzó el área de acceso y la pequeña recepción debía estar destrozada.

Bajamos por un ascensor oculto tras un cuadro enorme, como en las películas. Al parecer este edificio esconde más secretos de los que yo había imaginado.

—Siento si es molesto, ocurre que este ascensor es de uso personal.

Luego de que Kakashi digitara una enorme clave en el tablero las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente, bajar tres niveles fue literalmente un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de la tecnología que hemos llegado a desarrollar—dijo mientras arreglaba su corbata.

Caminamos por el enorme pasillo, mientras lo hacíamos no pude evitar rememorar la primera vez que puse mis pies en este lugar. De pronto sentí lágrimas cubrir mi rostro. Este es el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Ella no sabe todo lo que dejo atrás, que en este preciso instante mis padres y mi hermano podrían estar siendo atacados o peor aún; muertos.

—Nada será en vano, lo juro.—habló de repente. Creo que fue más para él que para mí.

Entramos a la oficina del señor Kizashi. Bueno, el dueño de la compañía puede darse el lujo de tener oficinas en todos los pisos. Desde que llegué aquí he visto tres distintas.

—Bien chicos, esta es la primera fase—sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, lo que me hizo convencerme de que un plan mucho más grande había sido urdido a mis espaldas—Ibiki es un excelente estratega, por lo tanto nuestros pasos jamás serán dados por una decisión unilateral. Todo está calculado.

—Exacto, nada puede hacerse sin consultas, espero que especialmente tú lo entiendas niño.—Dijo mirándome y poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "niño".

—Hey, no soy un niño, si crees que…

—Basta, no quiero enfrentamientos, por favor.—el señor Kizashi se colocó en medio de ambos e intentó calmar las cosas. Me detuve, tenía razón.

—Lo tengo, o mejor dicho, lo tenemos—sonrió y aquello me descolocó. ¿Qué rayos tenía?

—Sasuke, debes dejar tu casa, al menos por ahora. En este preciso instante es custodiada por los hombres de Kakashi.

—Se lo agradezco señor.

—No, sabes que esto no es ningún favor, es trabajo en equipo y haremos todo lo posible por evitar más pérdidas.

Sólo lo vi a los ojos y de pronto sentí una enorme curiosidad por saber acerca de aquellas pérdidas, ¿Kakashi tiene algo que ver en esto?¿El mismo señor Kizashi habrá sufrido alguna aparte de Sakura?

—No te tortures haciendo conjeturas equivocadas, creo que es momento de que te marches… te sugiero que busques pronto un lugar para pasar la noche. También debes dar aviso a tus padres desde un teléfono público, así no podrán seguir tu rastro.

—Si eres inteligente ni siquiera pienses en buscar a alguno de tus amigos, te arriesgarías tu y a ellos.—Habló Ibiki, tan desagradable como siempre.

—Eso lo tengo claro.—Respondí molesto, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde ir.

—Tus cosas están abajo.—de pronto Kakashi tocó mi hombro y me impresionó.

—En este instante el área está despejada, no hay de qué preocuparse y mis hombres actuarán de ser necesario—noté que Kakashi utilizaba una pequeña muela y que probablemente estaba en comunicación con los sujetos a cargo del cuidado de mi casa.

Decidí asentir y prepararme para partir, era más peligroso mientras más tarde se hacía.

Al salir del edificio ya con mis maletas e ir en busca de mi auto noté algo extremadamente preocupante; las llantas estaban sin una pizca de aire. Supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal, pero decidí actuar rápido y no meditar la situación más de lo necesario, así que revisé mi porta documentos y cuando verifiqué que mi tarjeta para el transporte público estaba en su lugar no dudé un instante en caminar hacia la parada más cercana. Ya tenía una idea de a dónde y con quién ir.

Busqué un ciber y desde ahí hice una llamada a mi casa. Rogué al cielo porque alguien contestara y así sucedió luego de tres pitidos.

—Uchiha, ¿diga?—mi madre contestó evidentemente más calmada que cuando salí de casa.

—Madre, soy yo.

—¡Hijo! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?¿estás en ese lugar? Habla ahora jovencito.—comenzó a regañarme como siempre, sólo que esta vez creo que si tiene motivos reales para hacerlo.

—No, no estoy en el edificio, escucha madre, ¿están todos bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no habríamos de estarlo?

— Que alivio. Oye, se me ha hecho tarde, me quedaré en casa de un amigo y…

—No soy idiota, dime la verdad ahora, ¿es una chica cierto?

—Mamá no es lo que…

—Oh, Sasuke, se que has crecido y que tienes tus necesidades pero por lo que más quieras, al menos usen protección. Sabes que podrías embarazarla y no es que no quiera ser abuela, la economía, aún no te gradúas y…¡las enfermedades venéreas!¿has oído del sida cierto? Dicen que la vacuna cuesta millones, ¡Sasuke!

—Está bien madre, lo tendré en cuenta, no te preocupes, solo quiero que sepas que estoy en perfectas condiciones. Es todo.

—Adiós, y esto no se quedará así. Traerás a la muchacha lo antes posible, conoces las reglas de esta casa.

—Si, adiós—finalmente me despedí de ella y colgué.

Bien, no es que me agrade la idea de que mi madre crea que me quedaré a dormir con una chica, pero creo que sin lugar a dudas es mejor eso a que se entere de que su hijo buscará asilo con un traficante de chatarra electrónica.

Caminé rápido. No sabemos a quienes nos enfrentamos realmente así que debo cuidarme de ser visto. El problema es que mi sola presencia llama la atención, ya que llevo mis maletas. Una vez en la parada me coloqué un gorro oscuro para al menos no ser reconocido a la distancia.

Cuando dieron las ocho con once llegó el robotaxi a la estación. Gracias al cielo salí del edificio antes o me habría perdido el último servicio de las ocho.

Pediré protección a mi amigo Jürgen. Lo pensé y bueno, si puede contrabandear toda clase de piezas mecánicas y electrónicas prohibidas por el gobierno japonés no creo que sea demasiado complicado esconder a un simple sujeto.

Cuando bajé en la parada caminé velozmente por la acera y busqué el oscuro callejón en que se encontraba la tienda en cuestión. Según recuerdo era el penúltimo, uno de los más tenebrosos, no sólo por la evidente falta de iluminación sino también por ser un nido de delincuentes y prostitutas. El noroeste de Ginza es verdaderamente peligroso. Aquí todo es controlado por la mafia, tanto japoneses como extranjeros se han adueñado de calles e incluso barrios enteros y es bastante usual toparse con batallas campales en medio de la calle ocasionadas por ajustes de cuentas, conquistas de territorios y todo tipo de conflictos entre bandas rivales.

El peligro ha aumentado considerablemente. Desde la legalización de estupefacientes por parte del estado las cosas han empeorado y el contrabando proliferó como nunca por estos sectores ya que el gobierno ha establecido precios y puntos de venta unilateralmente llevando a los consumidores a una verdadera locura por conseguirlos, sobre todo por el elevado costo de estos.

Di grandes zancadas y finalmente estuve frente a un antiquísimo local de dos pisos cuyo frontis era adornado por un roñoso letrero que probablemente hace un par de años era colorido y estaba limpio; "Die Münchner Antrum". Toqué el viejo timbre en la entrada y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un enorme sujeto vestido con una sudadera blanca y unos jeans desgastados.

—¡Vaya Sasuke! Pensé que no volverías por estos lados. ¿Qué necesitas? Traje mihtril, también tengo engranajes niquelados, son geniales y…

—Eh...hola. La verdad no vengo de compras Jürgen, verás yo…

—Oh, ¿chicas entonces? Ellas vienen por estos lados los jueves y los martes, ya sabes, los babosos de la policía hacen rotación de turnos.

—No, realmente necesito un lugar donde esconderme, creo que estoy en problemas— dije y su expresión pasó de la preocupación a la diversión.

—¿Es enserio? Dios, yo pensé que jamás dejarías de ser bueno. ¿Y de qué estamos hablando? ¿Drogas, peleas, un robo o…? —dios. Cuánto aborrezco a la gente que hace de una conversación un verdadero monólogo—¡No me digas! Es una chica ¿cierto? Demonios, es una idiotez eso de la mayoría de edad a los veintiuno…

—No es ningún lío con la policía, tiene que ver con mi proyecto, más o menos.

—El jodido consejo ¿cierto?—asentí—son un verdadero grano en el trasero, pero muy idiotas. Llevo años evadiendo sus estúpidas revisiones. No es muy difícil engañarlos, supongo que ya lo tengo todo bajo control—dijo soltando una estruendosa carcajada mientras me invitaba a tomar asiento en una pequeña silla del otro lado del recibidor.

—Entonces ¿puedes esconderme hasta que encuentre otro sitio?—pregunté preocupado al ver que él no decía nada al respecto.

—De acuerdo, sólo debes ser discreto, dudo que nos descubran, los policías suelen venir, pero no a inspeccionar—comenzó a reír otra vez.

Claro, la policía viene en busca de compañía, los días martes y jueves, como él me dijo antes, le permite a las "chicas" utilizar este sitio como "centro de operaciones" y así pasar completamente desapersibido a la vista de la honorable autoridad. Lo que es relativamente positivo para mi, ya que mañana es domingo y tendré tiempo de pensar en un sitio para esconderme, además debo hallar la forma de entrar en contacto con Kakashi para seguir sus planes al pie de la letra como acordamos temprano en el edificio.

…

A las tres de la madrugada no podía dormir. Hacía demasiado frío y los dedos de mis pies estaban practicamente congelados y para rematar el jodido sillón en medio del sótano es tan duro como el suelo. Y pensar que mi madre cree que estoy en la casa de una chica... Demonios.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, espero reaparecer pronto y no tardar más de un mes como la ultima vez :/ gracias por su paciencia y tiempo.

Se que este capítulo fue bastante corto en comparación con el resto, pero sucede que lo considero como uno "visagra" para lo qie viene. También me gustaría comentarle que dentro del fic habrá un fragmento flashback que aclarará cosas que he dejado sin explicación.

En cuanto a acontecimientos sólo adelantaré que éste es el primero de varios atentados, creo que me gusta la temática de la persecución y bueno, la violencia es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención y aunque prometí al principio no agregar más de la necesaria creo que sí habrá sangre y muertes xdd

Si hay alguna falta de ortografía pido las disculpas del caso, he tenido problemas con mi pc y este capítulo fue escrito integramente desde mi celular :/

Nos leemos pronto, cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, crítica, las recibo con gusto, ya sea como review o pm :)


End file.
